Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban
by morsmordres
Summary: Als das Gleichgewicht der Magie bedroht ist lernen Ron und Hermine schnell, dass es noch viel schlimmere Mächte gibt als nur Voldemort. Chapter 10 up! Please read & review!
1. Drohende Schatten

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und alle weiteren Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und nicht mir und ich mache keinen Profit mit ihnen.  
Die Homunculus sind Eigentum von Hiromu Arakawa.  
Lethes, Achéron, Styx und alle weiteren Charaktere, die nicht in den Büchern vorkommen gehören mir.

Dies ist der erste Teil von vielen. Um mir alles offen zu halten Rating R. Leichtes HP/FMA Crossover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 1**

Drohende Schatten

Sarah Gambon lief wie üblich die Trinity Street hinab, vorbei am St. Stephens College. Sie lief schneller als üblich und das war auch gut so, da sie sonst zu spät zum Vortrag kommen würde. Hermine würde sie gewiss umbringen, wenn Sarah schon wieder zu spät kommen würde, ein Umstand der die letzten drei Wochen immer häufiger eingetreten war. Eigentlich hatte Sarah nie große Probleme damit gehabt morgens zur rechten Zeit aus dem Bett zu kommen, meistens war sie sogar früher auf als nötig und hatte die zusätzliche Zeit für ein besonders ausgiebiges Morgentraining genutzt, als nur ihr übliches Jogging oder hatte sich ein herzhaftes Frühstück gegönnt, ein wenig Fernsehen geschaut oder noch ein wenig Fachliteratur gelesen, die sie zu lange hatte liegen lassen. Aber seit drei Wochen bekam sie nichts mehr auf die Reihe, sie verschlief regelmäßig kam mit ihren Arbeiten nur noch schleppend hinterher und hatte die eher ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit entwickelt morgens so zerstreut zu sein, dass sie begonnen hatte ihre Zauberumhänge unter Muggeln zu tragen und umgekehrt. Normalerweise machte Sarah keine Unterschiede wo sie was trug, dass war hier eigentlich egal, denn obwohl Cambridge fast ausschließlich von konservativen Muggeln bewohnt war, so scherte sich jedoch kein einziger darum wie man auftrat, solang man seine Aufgaben gewissenhaft erledigte. Das galt sowohl für ihre Arbeit am College als auch für ihren Nebenjob in einem Muggel-Café im Einkaufszentrum. Um in beiden Welten klar zu kommen brauchte Sarah auch die Möglichkeit in beiden sich ein Leben aufbauen zu können. Ihr Leben in der Welt der Magie bestritt sie zusammen mit einer Freundin als Assistentin von Professor Nicolas Flamel und ihr Leben als Muggel als Kellnerin in einem gut besuchten Coffee-Shop.

Nach zehn Minuten schnellen Laufens passierte Sarah das Kings College und bog an der Kreuzung rechts in die Silver Street ein. Während sie noch in Gedanken den heutigen Tagesablauf zurechtlegte, griff sie in die Innentasche ihrer dicken blauen Jacke und suchte deren Inhalt ab. Dass sie dabei fast bis zur Schulter in ihrer Tasche versank kümmerte sie, sowie die Passanten um sie herum, absolut nicht. Sarah hatte keine Zeit darauf zu achten nicht aufzufallen und genauso hatten die Einwohner von Cambridge, die um diese Zeit bereits unterwegs waren, weder Zeit noch Interesse daran auf sie zu achten. Meistens begegnete Sarah morgens immer den gleichen Leuten, überwiegend Geschäftsleute, die auf dem Weg ins Büro noch schnell in der kleinen Bäckerei auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite vorbei schauten und dort einen Becher schwarzen Kaffee sowie einen Blaubeer-Muffin mitnahmen oder Rentner auf ihrem morgendlichen Spaziergang mit dem Hund.

Sarah fand nach einer Minute des Kruscheln und Kramens in den diversen Schubladen und Ablagefächern im innern ihrer Tasche endlich was sie gesucht hatte und zog erleichtert einen kurzen, braunen Holzstab hervor. Sie wand sich erneut nach rechts, bog jetzt in die Kings Lane ein, eine recht schmale Verbindungsstraße zwischen dem Queen's und dem King's College, die dabei einen kleinen Bogen um das St. Catherines College zog. Kaum war sie in die King's Lane eingebogen, klopfte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab beim vorübergehen gegen das Metall der ersten Straßenlaterne auf der rechten Straßenseite. Statt des üblicherweise zu erwartenden Tons, wenn Holz auf Metall schlug, erklang jedoch ein anderer Laut, eine Art klares Schwingen, als wenn man mit dem Finger über den Rand eines Glases fuhr. Sofort nach erklingen des Tons überquerte Sarah die King's Lane auf die andere Straßenseite und hielt jetzt auf die Tore des Queen's College zu. Sie reihte sich in eine Gruppe junger Leute ein, alle so um die Zwanzig, also in Sarahs Alter. Rasch steckte sie ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Tasche, kontrollierte noch einmal den Halt des Bands mit dem sie sich ihre Haare schnell zurück gebunden hatte, ehe sie den anderen durch das Tor zum Queen's College folgte. Wie die anderen Studenten durchschritt Sarah den hohen moosbewachsenen Steinbogen, der sich von der Umzäunung abhob und den Eingang zum Campus markierte. Anders als die anderen kam sie auf der anderen Seite des Bogens jedoch nicht heraus. Sie betrat nicht den Pflastersteinweg der über eine grüne Wiese und dicht bewachsenen, hohen Bäumen zum altehrwürdigen Queen's College hinaufführte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie noch nicht, dass sie nur noch einen Tag zu leben hatte.

„Zwischen Gedenken und Vergessen steht nur das geschriebene Wort. Bücher sind unsere Anker, ohne sie würden wir ziellos dahin treiben und weder lehren noch lernen. Sie sind Fenster der Vergangenheit, Spiegel der Gegenwart und Glanz in der alle Zukunft schimmert. Bücher sind Leuchttürme, die uns durch die finstere See der Jahrhunderte leiten." Professor Nicolas Flamel schlug mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel, worauf sich deren Inhalt löschte. „Das war's. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche in gewohnter Frische." Sofort brach die Stille und hunderte Stimmen erhoben sich gleichzeitig, begannen den Vortrag von eben und anderes zu diskutieren, planten das bevorstehende Wochenende und sammelten ihre Unterlagen ein. Es bildete sich ein kleiner Fluss aus flatternden Umhängen, als die Studenten sich um die Doppeltüren versammelten und langsam herausströmten.

„Eine großartige Vorlesung, Professor." sagte Sarah begeistert, eifrig dabei ihre eigenen Mitschriften zu sammeln und in einem Ablagefach mit der Aufschrift „Flamel" im innern ihre Tasche zu verstauen.

„Danke, danke, Miss Gambon." lachte Professor Flamel und zupfte fröhlich an seinem Bart. Professor Nicolas Flamel sah man sein beträchtliches Alter in keinster Weise an. Er war ein schlanker, normalgroßer Mann, der unter seinem schwarzen Zauberumhang einfache Lederhosen und ein weißes Leinenhemd trug. Sein braunes Haar war kurz geschnitten und zeigte an den Schläfen leicht graue Ansätze. Es war tatsächlich nur schwer zu glauben, dass er bereits mehr als sechs Jahrhunderte überdauert hatte. Und selbst in diesem weit fortgeschrittenem Alter konnte man nicht umher, ihn einfach als cool zu bezeichnen. Er hatte einen braunen dünnen Spitzbart, der leicht diabolisch aussah und mit dem er leidenschaftlich gern rumspielte, ihn zupfte, wenn er nachdachte oder einfach glatt strich, wenn er zufrieden war.

Sarah kroch derweil aus ihrer Tasche heraus, schloss die Schubladen und warf sich ihren Umhang wieder richtig um. Sie griff ihren Zauberstab und vollführte eine ausschweifende Geste, die den kompletten Raum umfasste. Ein warmer Windhauch durchzog den Vorlesungssaal und die Stühle in den hintersten Reihen rückten sich von selbst wieder korrekt an die Tischreihen und die Bänke der vorderen Plätze säuberten sich von diversen Papierresten und Abfällen, die während der Vorlesung entstanden waren.

„Danke, Miss Gambon." wiederholte Flamel noch einmal und begann dann selbst seine eigenen Sachen zu packen. „Sagen sie ..." begann er zögerlich. „Wissen sie was mit Miss Granger los ist? Es ist gar nicht ihre Art eine Vorlesung zu verpassen, schon gar nicht eine von meinen." Er lachte kurz, schenkte Sarah eines seiner Lächeln und wies seine Tasche und Materialien mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs an, ihm zu folgen.

„Hermine?" wiederholte Sarah. „Tut mir Leid, Professor, ich weiß genauso viel wie sie. Wir wollten uns vor ihrer Vorlesung noch treffen und noch einmal den Ablauf für morgen durchgehen, aber sie kam nicht. Sie wird vielleicht krank sein." „Ja, das wird sie wohl." schloss Flamel und schritt gutgelaunt an seiner Assistentin vorbei. „Ist denn alles soweit fertig?" „Alles wie sie es gewünscht haben, Professor." nickte Sarah. „Wunderbar. Richten sie Miss Granger meine besten Genesungswünsche aus, ich hoffe sie wird uns morgen dennoch beiwohnen. Schließlich ..." Er lachte wieder. „... sind sie beide die fähigsten Assistentinnen, die ich die letzten dreihundert Jahre hatte."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Nicolas Flamel den Hörsaal. Sarah blickte ihm kurz nach, senkte dann aber doch nachdenklich den Kopf. Es sah Hermine tatsächlich nicht ähnlich zu spät zu kommen, geschweige denn überhaupt nicht zu erscheinen. Und das wo sich Sarah heute Morgen noch so beeilt hatte. Sie würde sie gleich nach der letzten Vorlesung besuchen und sich erkundigen. Und wenn sie wirklich krank war, dann brachte sie am besten noch eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit mit. Wenn Hermine morgen nicht dabei sein könnte, würde sie sich das selbst wohl nie verzeihen.

Es war früher Abend, als Sarah über den Campus der CUM (Cambridge University of Magic) lief und auf die Tore zu hielt. Gleich würde sie das Gelände über das Haupttor verlassen und auf der anderen Seite in der Muggelwelt hinauskommen. Das Versteck der CUM war eine Meisterleistung an magischen Könnens und hatte monatelang die Zeit des Zaubereizauberministeriums beansprucht. Jetzt war das College jedoch genauso gut versteckt wie Hogwarts und das Ministerium selbst und kein Muggel dürfte aus eigenen Kräften in der Lage sein diesen Ort zu entdecken. Der Trick war, dass das eigentliche College gar nicht in Cambridge lag, sondern gut versteckt in den Tälern der Berge zwischen Middlesbrough und Scarborough im nördlichen England. Umgeben von Wäldern und Bergen lagen dort noch einmal mächtige Schutzzauber, die das gewaltige College-Gelände schützten und für Muggel wie eine alte Schlossruine aussahen lassen. Das Haupttor der CUM war jedoch so verzaubert, dass jeder, der mit einem Zauberstab gegen eine bestimmte Straßenlaterne vor dem Queen's College schlug, beim Durchschreiten des Tors disapparierte und auf dem Campus der Universität wieder erschien.

Und so lief Sarah den Campus der CUM hinab und hielt wie gehabt auf das Haupttor zu. Als sie es passierte zerriss die Umgebung und schmolz zu einem Korridor aus Farben zusammen, durch den sie in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit gezogen wurde. Genauso plötzlich wie sie auf der einen Seite verschwunden war, erschien sie wieder auf der anderen und trat aus dem Haupttor des Queen's College in Cambridge.

Die Sonne hatte bereits mit ihrem Abstieg begonnen und der Himmel hatte eine orangerötliche Färbung angenommen, durchsetzt mit einigen Wolkenschleiern. Sarah lief die King's Lane hinab und bog in die Silver Street ein, wo sie den direkten Heimweg antrat. Sie würde zu Hause schnell eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zusammenzaubern und sich dann auf den Weg zu Hermine machen, um den weiteren Ablauf für morgen durchzugehen. Heute sollte nichts mehr schief gehen. Auch jetzt wusste Sarah Gambon nichts davon, dass sie jeden Moment sterben würde.

Die Straße verengte sich langsam zu einem einzigen Asphaltstreifen, der links und rechts von Nebelschleiern begrenzt wurde, die plötzlich aufgezogen waren. Sarah kümmerte sich nicht darum. Nebel gehörte in dieser Jahreszeit und vor allem zu dieser Uhrzeit zu den natürlichsten Dingen der Welt. Es roch nach nassem Grün, also musste Sarah mittlerweile in die Nähe des Flusses gekommen sen. Alte Bäume hoben sich aus dem Nebel ab, hin und wieder blitzte der Scheinwerfer eines vorbeifahrenden Autos auf, ansonsten herrschte angenehme Ruhe und Stille. Zu dieser Zeit waren nicht mehr viele Leute unterwegs, wenn dann auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit. So langsam wurde es auch kälter. Von jetzt auf gleich fröstelte es Sarah und sie hielt kurz an und holte aus dem Innern ihres Umhangs die Jacke ihres Lieblingsjogginganzugs. Sie zog ihren Umhang aus, schlüpfte in die Jacke und stopfte den Umhang in die beiden Vordertaschen, ehe sie den Reißverschluss zuzog und sich die Kapuze aufsetzte. Die Taschen der Jacke waren zwar nicht magisch vergrößert, trotzdem passte der Umhang ohne weiter zu stören hinein. Zuerst genoss Sarah die Wärme, doch auch das half nicht lange, die plötzliche Kälte wurde immer stärker, aufdringlicher. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich ihre Arme hinunter aus und ein eisiges Kribbeln sammelte sich in ihren Fingerspitzen. Einen Moment wünschte sie sich, sie hätte auch noch ihre Handschuhe mitgenommen. Mit zunehmender Kälte wuchs auch das unangenehme Kribbeln und die Gänsehaut beschränkte sich nicht mehr nur auf ihre Arme und Hände, sondern breitete sich jetzt in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Auf einmal bemerkte Sarah, dass es gar nicht so still war, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Sie hörte das Rascheln der Blätter, als der kühle Wind durch die Kronen streifte. Sie hörte irgendwo in der Ferne einen Hund bellen. Die Sonne hatte sich mittlerweile komplett hinter den Horizont verzogen und erste Sterne zeichneten sich am Nachthimmel ab. Der Nebel war mittlerweile so dicht, dass nicht mal mehr Sarahs Atem in der Kälte davon zu unterscheiden war. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie atmete tief und regelmäßig, doch sie spürte jetzt deutlich, wie sich der Druck in ihrer Brust staute. Etwas lies ihren Atem stocken. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit jagte ihr wie eine Armee von Spinnenbeinen den Rücken hinab, ein Gefühl, als würde sie nie wieder glücklich werden. Und dann sah sie sie.

Zwei Gestalten tauchten vor ihr aus dem Nebel auf. Undeutlich und verschwommen flimmerten sie, als wären sie nur Trugbilder, die im Begriff waren zu verschwinden. Ein klares Gefühl von Angst, gefolgt von Panik machten sich in ihrem Körper breit, als die Dementoren ihr entgegenkamen. Sarah konnte ihre Schritte nicht hören. Wie zum Leben erwachte Schatten glitten die beiden Geschöpfe auf sie zu, flankierten sie zu beiden Seiten und zwangen sie anzuhalten. Sarah setzte vor Schreck einen Atemzug aus und ihr Blick huschte nervös zwischen den beiden Dementoren hin und her. Sie hörte jetzt Stimmen in ihrem Kopf. Schreie, die ihre Panik nur noch mehr steigerten. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie ging in die Knie, stützte sich verwirrt mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab und holte Luft, versuchte Worte zu sammeln, versuchte etwas zu sagen. Ein weiteres Geräusch durchriss die grauen Nebelschwaden um sie herum und eine dritte Gestalt erschien. Endlich fand Sarah Kraft um zu reden.

„Wer - Wer sind sie?" presste sie keuchend hervor und bemühte sich nicht zu weinen. Ihr Versuch misslang und ein paar einzelne Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Die dritte Gestalt lachte. Der Stimme nach zu schließen war es eine Frau.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte sie. „Ich kann leider nicht zulassen, dass du und deine Freundin weiterhin Professor Flamel assistiert." „Aber ... wieso -" rief Sarah und brach endgültig in Tränen aus. Im selben Moment blitzte etwas vor ihr auf und traf sie genau zwischen den Augen. Sie spürte wie es ihren Kopf durchbohrte und etwas heißes ihre Wangen hinab lief. Es war Blut. Ihr Blut.

„Warum ..." weinte Sarah, als ein zweites Mal etwas auf sie zu schoss, ihre Haut und Fleisch durchschnitt und ihre Knochen sauber zerteilte, wie ein heißes Messer dass durch Butter schnitt. Die zwei Dinge, die sich in ihren Kopf gebohrt hatten, zogen sich zu der unbekannten Gestalt zurück. Sarah starrte sie mit angsterfüllten Augen an, als ein drittes Mal etwas auf sie zu schoss und diesmal gleich fünf dieser Dinge ihren Körper durchstießen. Diesmal bohrten sie sich durch ihre Brust. Ihr Körper wurde rückwärts geschleudert und Sarah lag tot am Boden. Die Dementoren glitten zurück zur der Gestalt und alle drei verschwanden genauso schnell und leise wie sie erschienen waren. Der Nebel lichtete sich. Eine Gestalt lag reglos am Boden. Eine Lache Blut breitete sich langsam unter ihrem Körper aus.


	2. Der Besuch

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 2**

Der Besuch

Der erste September war ein sonniger Freitagmorgen, als Hermine Granger auf ihrer Wohnzimmercouch aufwachte. Sie warf einen Blick über die Theke, die das Wohnzimmer von der kleinen Küche trennte. Die Küchenuhr sagte ihr, dass es kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens war. Hermine realisierte anhand der mollig warmen Wolldecke und dem Buch in der Hand, dass sie auf der Couch beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein musste. Sie roch außerdem die frische Luft von draußen durch das halb geöffnete Küchenfenster. Dies bedeutete ihre Nase war nicht mehr verstopft. Sie konnte wieder richtig durchatmen. Ihr Hals tat auch nicht mehr weh und die Kopfschmerzen waren auch wie weggeblasen. Es hatte wirklich gut getan, dass sie sich gestern geschont hatte und zu Hause geblieben war, auch wenn dies mit einiger Überwindung verbunden war. Hermine versäumte nicht gern Unterricht. Nachdem sie sich kurz gestreckt hatte stand sie auf und setzte Kaffee auf. Während der Kaffee durchlief legte sie sich ihre Klamotten zurecht und ging unter die Dusche. Erfrischt und mehr oder weniger wach trank Hermine ihren Kaffee und setzte sich an die Theke, aß einen Teller Cornflakes und vertrieb das letzte bisschen Schlaf aus ihrem Geist. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Küchenuhr sagte ihr, dass es inzwischen halb sechs war. Zeit um sich fertig zu machen. Sie schlüpfte in ein paar bequeme Jeans, darüber ein weißes T-Shirt und eine rosa Kapuzenjacke. Sie warf sich ihren nachtblauen Umhang um, steckte ihren Zauberstab in die Innentasche und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch sonst alles bei sich trug. Schlüssel. Bücher. Reisetasche. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Reisetasche, die sie gestern Mittag noch in aller Eile gepackt hatte und seufzte zufrieden. Sie schaltete das Licht aus, öffnete die Haustür ihrer Wohnung und nahm die Tasche. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete die Tasche wieder auf dem Boden, als ein großgewachsener, um zwanzig Jahre junger Mann vor ihrer Tür stand, die Hand erhoben und im Begriff zu klopfen. Der Mann starrte zurück. Er besaß flammend rotes Haar und einzelne Sommersprossen waren um die Nase verteilt. Er musterte Hermine kurz von oben bis unten und zu seinen geweiteten Augen stieg jetzt noch eine peinliche Röte in sein Gesicht und ging von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Hermine -" begann er, brach jedoch ab als er erkannte, dass er immer noch die Hand zum Klopfen oben hatte. Schnell nahm er sie runter, räusperte sich und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Ron -" Nicht minder überrascht schaltete Hermine das Licht in ihrem Flur wieder an und musterte jetzt ihrerseits ihren alten Freund. Ronald Weasley war schon immer der größte unter ihnen gewesen, doch es schien als hätte er in den letzten zwei Jahren noch einmal einen Schuss gemacht. Jetzt war er fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie und Hermine musste den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um ihn anzuschauen.

„Was machst du hier?" war die erste Frage die Hermine durch den Kopf schoss, doch stattdessen formten ihre Lippen ein unsicheres und überraschtes. „Hallo.", gefolgt von einer langen Ruhepause. „Hallo." erwiderte Ron nach einiger Zeit. „Kann ich vielleicht -?" „Willst du nicht -?" blubberten beide zur gleichen Zeit los und brachen wieder ab. Schweigend schob Hermine ihre Tasche mit dem Fuß zurück in den Flur, trat dann zur Seite und öffnete die Tür weiter.

„Komm bitte herein." Sie winkte ihn herein während sie die Tür aufhielt und er nickte kurz bevor er in den Raum dahinter trat. Der Flur war etwa zwei Meter lang und führte in einen größeren Raum. Ron hatte gewusst, dass Hermine seit zwei Jahren eine eigene Wohnung in London hatte. Er hatte sich im Ungefähren ausgemalt wie es wohl aussehen würde, doch er hätte so etwas nicht erwartet.

Der Raum war leicht und luftig, die Decke lag selbst noch einiges über seinem Kopf. Es sah aus, als ob dieser Raum einmal in mehrere unterteilt gewesen war und dann die Wände eingerissen worden waren. Es schien zumindest nicht so, dass die Weite des Zimmers magischen Ursprungs wäre. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich eine große Balkontür, die raus in einen kleinen Garten führte. Rote Vorhänge waren zurück gebunden und ließen das bisschen Licht herein, was die eben erst aufgehende Sonne zuließ. Irgendwo unter den Bergen an Papieren und Büchern an der Wand vermutete Ron einen Schreibtisch. Eine Maschine, die die Muggel Computer nannten, lugte unter den Papieren hervor.

Gleich zu seiner Linken fand er eine Kommode auf der ein Feleton, Fernophon, oder wie auch immer diese Geräte hießen, stand (Er würde seinen Vater fragen, wenn er zurück im Ministerium war). Daneben lagen Notizblock und ein Becher mit Stiften. Über der Kommode war ein Regal angebracht. Um genau zu sein, ringsum hingen Regale. Große und kleine, einige gingen vom Boden bis zur Decke, und alle waren sie voll gestopft mit Büchern. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie und für Ron erschien es, als hätte Hermine ihre eigene Version der Schulbibliothek von Hogwarts aufgebaut. Weiter links erkannte Ron eine halboffen stehende Tür, die Blick auf das Badezimmer gab. Im Eck stand ein kleines, gemütliches Bett mit Nachttisch. In der Mitte des großen Raumes befand sich ein eckiger, dicker, blauer Riesenteppich auf dem eine große bequeme Couch und ein ebenfalls großer Couchtisch stand. Die einzige räumliche Unterteilung die Ron noch erkennen konnte war eine Theke und dahinter eine kleine Küche mit Spüle, Kühlschrank, Arbeitsfläche und Herd. Auf der Theke stand eine Kaffeemaschine und ein kleiner Fernseher.

„Bitte, setz dich doch." unterbrach Hermine Rons Gedankengang. „Möchtest du einen Kaffee oder Tee?" Er sah sich weiter um. „Äh, also ... Ehm ... Tee, bitte."

Für einen Moment beobachtete er sie, wie sie einen Teekessel aus einem der kleinen Schränke holte, ihn mit Wasser füllte, aus einem anderen Schrank Tassen holte und dann das Wasser aufsetzte. Ron bemerkte, dass Hermine ihn still beobachtete während er sie förmlich anstarrte; sie lehnte gegen ihre Küchenschränke und wartete bis das Wasser zu kochen begann. Er sah schnell weg und bewegte sich Richtung der Couch und besah sich dabei die Bücherregale. Er stellte sich davor und begann sich unbestimmt umzusehen.

In den Regalen standen Bücher über mit viel sagenden Titeln wie: _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_, _Das große Alchemie-Lexikon von A bis Z_, _Einführung in die tiefergehende Magie von Berthilda Boggles_, eine Taschenbuchausgabe von _Höchst Potente Zaubertränke_, ein dicker und furchterregender Wälzer mit dem Titel _Enzyklische Errungenschaften der Magie_, Zauberspruchfibeln wie _Enzyklische Magie leicht gemacht_, dann einige Muggel-Texte über Chemie und Biologie bis zu alten Übersetzungen eines Alchemie-Leitfadens. Auf der Couch lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch Auch Sammelbände zum Thema Verwandlung, sowie die komplette Sammlung von Schulbüchern, alles was sonst in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek zu finden war, alles was Ron in der Schule gehasst hatte, war vertreten. Hermine hatte es genossen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Zwischen den ganzen Fachbüchern verteilt waren auch unzählige Romane, psychologische Texte, moderne Taschenbücher und lädierte Taschenkrimis.

Ron drehte sich ruckartig um, aus seinen Beobachtungen gerissen, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine direkt hinter ihm stand. Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee.

„Danke." sagte Ron leise. Sein Mund war trocken. Er überlegte sich, wie er am Besten anfing. Er hatte sich ein dutzend Anfänge überlegt, doch im Moment fiel ihm kein einziger davon ein. Sie musste sich bestimmt schon fragen, was er hier wollte; Ron war überrascht, dass sie ihn noch nicht gefragt hatte.

„Bitte." sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf die Couch in der Mitte des Raumes. Ron empfand es im Moment als unangenehm sich zu ihr zu setzen, doch die andere alternative wären die Hocker an der Theke gewesen. Er entschied sich für die Couch und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er verbrannte sich die Zunge und musste aufpassen nichts zu verschütten. Der Tee war so stark um Tote aufzuwecken, doch Ron ertrug es.

„Du ... siehst gut aus." sagte er schließlich um irgendwie das Gespräch ins Rollen zu bringen. „Danke. Du auch." antwortete sie kurz und blickte dann in ihre Tasse. Sie lehnte sich in die Couch zurück, die Tasse in beiden Händen. Es sah aus als ob sie sich auf eine längere Unterhaltung vorbereitete.

„Was ... machst du hier?" fragte sie. „Ich ... muss mit dir reden." Hermine lächelte. „Für einen Freundschaftsbesuch kam mir das ohnehin etwas komisch vor." Ron wurde wieder rot, doch er beherrschte sich.

„Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde." setzte sie fort. „Es ist nur etwas ... überraschend. Ich muss für einige Zeit verreisen. Ich wollte gerade gehen." „Ich weiß, das war nicht zu übersehen ..." sagte Ron schließlich. „Ich wollte dich auch gar nicht stören, aber es ist da etwas passiert, über das wir reden müssen." Jetzt wurde sie unruhig.

„Ist ... etwas passiert? Geht es dir nicht gut? Geht es vielleicht um Harry??" „Nein, nein, mir geht es gut und mit Harry ist auch alles in Ordnung. Es geht um etwas anderes. Du ... solltest dich vielleicht lieber setzen." „Ich sitze schon, Ron." stellte sie fest und suchte jetzt direkten Blickkontakt mit ihm. „Worum geht es?" Ron atmete tief durch. „Du kennst eine gewisse Sarah Gambon?" Hermine nickte. „Ja. Wir studieren beide an der CUM Alchemie bei Professor Flamel. Wir sind seine Assistentinnen." Ron seufzte. „Man hat Sarah heute Morgen tot aufgefunden."

Hermine wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Kreidebleich lies sie ihre Tasse fallen und schlug die Hände auf den Mund.

„Sie ist -" Ron senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß ihr wart befreundet." Er zögerte erst, dann rückte er zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Wie auf Befehl war der Schock vorbei und Hermine begann zu schluchzen. Nervös tätschelte Ron ihren Kopf und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid." wiederholte er. „Aber - Aber wie -" stammelte Hermine und weinte. „Wir wissen es nicht. Alles was wir bisher sagen können ist, dass sie auf dem nach Hause weg überfallen wurde."

Ron war der erste gewesen, der davon erfahren hatte. Ein Muggel, der auf dem Heimweg von der Nachtschicht war, hatte die Leiche entdeckt und die Polizei alarmiert. Die Meldung hatte das Zaubereiministerium erst erreicht, als die Spurensicherung einen Umhang sowie einen merkwürdigen Holzstock bei der Toten entdeckt hatte. Die Abteilung zur magischen Strafverfolgung wurde eingeschaltet und Ron Weasley wurde mit dem Fall betraut. Als frischgebackener Inspektor stand er nun am Beginn der Ermittlungen und überbrachte Hermine die schlechte Nachricht.

„Ich ... schlage vor du legst dich noch etwas hin und ruhst dich aus." sagte Ron und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Hermine schüttelte schniefend den Kopf. „Nein. Unmöglich. Ich habe einen sehr wichtigen Termin, ich kann nicht hier bleiben!" „Hermine, sei nicht dumm!" rief Ron jetzt ein wenig lauter und schaute sie direkt an. „Wir wissen nicht wer sie umgebracht hat, wir wissen nicht wieso man sie umgebracht hat, wir wissen nur absolut sicher, dass sie jemand umgebracht hat! Es wurde nichts gestohlen, wir können einen Raubmord also ausschließen! Wer oder was sie auch immer angegriffen und getötet hat, könnte auch hinter dir her sein!" „Ach und dann soll ich hier bleiben!?" gab sie genauso laut zurück. Dass musste Ron ihr lassen. Sie hatte schon immer einen Blick für das Wesentliche gehabt und sie hatte Recht. Wenn jemand auch hinter ihr her sein sollte, dann war sie überall sicherer, als in ihrer Wohnung.

„Also gut, also gut! Schön!" murrte er und rieb sich die Stirn. „Wohin ... Was ist das für ein wichtiger Termin der keinen Aufschub duldet?" Gerade als Hermine Luft holte um zu antworten klopfte es an der Tür. Hermine wandte ihren Blick zu Ron.


	3. Türen und Dementoren

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 3**

Türen und Dementoren

„Freunde von dir?" fragte sie skeptisch und wollte aufstehen um die Tür zu öffnen. „Das gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen." antwortete Ron und folgte ihr. Hermine legte die Hand auf den Türknauf, öffnete aber noch nicht die Tür. Der Türknopf war kalt. Nicht etwa so kalt, aber nicht wie es für Metall natürlich war. Er war eiskalt, ganz so, als hielte man plötzlich einen Eisblock in der Hand. Hermine riskierte einen kurzen Blick durch die Linse in der Tür, lies den Türgriff los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ron ..." begann sie langsam. „Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, ist es normalerweise draußen auch hell, nicht?" Ron schenkte ihr einen reichlich verdutzten Blick. „Eigentlich schon, ja ..." antwortete er verwirrt. Hermines Gesicht verlor wieder ein wenig an Farbe. „Wieso ist dann alles vor meiner Tür schwarz? Und nicht nachtschwarz sondern schwarz-schwarz."

Ron trat vor Hermine und schaute selbst durch das Guckloch. „Gibt es noch einen anderen Ausgang?" „Wie bitte?" „Gibt es noch einen anderen Ausgang, Hermine!?" „Ehm, nein. Warum auch? Höchstens noch durch den Garten und dann über den Zaun, aber -" „Dann sollten wir gehen!" „Ron, jetzt warte mal!? Wieso denn!?" „Weil da zwei Dementoren _vor deiner Tür stehen_!!" Den letzten Teil brüllte er, packte Hermines Tasche am Boden und schob sie zurück in die Wohnung. Er riss die Balkontüren auf, drückte Hermine ihre Tasche in die Hände und schubste sie nach draußen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab. Im selben Moment schoss etwas langes Schwarzes an seinem Ohr vorbei. Ron drehte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und erkannte eine Art überdimensionalen, langen, schwarzen Stachel auf dem ein Stück von Hermines Tür sauber aufgespießt war. Das Stück Tür war fein säuberlich herausgeschnitten; die Kanten waren absolut eben. Ron fuhr komplett herum und ehe er sich versah zog sich der Stachel zurück und eine Hand glitt nun durch das Loch in der Tür und griff zum Türknopf. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und schwang knarrend auf. Das war merkwürdig. Als Ron eingetreten war, hatte sich die Tür leise und ohne jeden Ton geöffnet.

„Ron, was zum Teufel ist da drinnen los!?" schrie Hermine und machte Anstalten wieder ihre Wohnung zu betreten, doch Ron fuhr herum und starrte sie jetzt mit aufgerissenen Augen direkt an. „Hermine!! LAUF!!!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als hinter Ron zwei riesige Gestalten emporwuchsen. Sie trugen lange, pechschwarze, wogende Kapuzenroben, die ihren gesamten Körper komplett verhüllten. Tiefe, keuchend rasselnde Atemzüge drangen aus dem innern der schweren Gewänder hervor und es war deutlich zu spüren, wie in Sekundenbruchteilen die Temperatur in Richtung Null sank. Angstschweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn, als einer der Dementoren einfach an Ron vorbei glitt und einen seiner Arme erhob. Er richtete seine Hand auf Hermine, wollte sie packen. Die Hand war schleimig, von einem dunklen graublau und sah aus, als befände sie sich mitten im Prozess der Verwesung. Ein übler Geruch von Tod und Verfall stieg Hermine in die Nase, als sich der Dementor plötzlich direkt vor ihr befand und drohend auf sie hinab blickte. Eine unbeschreiblich tiefe Kälte erfüllte Hermines Körper. Sie zitterte, sie bebte vor Angst. Sie wollte schreien, sie wollte fortlaufen, doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Stimmen traten in ihren Kopf. Stimmen aus alten Zeiten. Es waren die Stimmen der Todesser aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Hermine spürte den gleichen Schmerz wie damals, als ein Fluch sie genau auf der Brust traf und ihr den Atem raubte.

„Hermine, verflucht!! HAU ENDLICH AB!!!" rief Ron. Seine eigene Stimme klang für ihn plötzlich unglaublich weit weg. Er brach je ab, als eine plötzliche Müdigkeit ihn zu übermannen schien, durchsetzt von einer eisigen Kälte, als würde jedwede Wärme und Barmherzigkeit aus seinem Herzen verschwinden. Er kämpfte gegen diese Müdigkeit an und versuchte seinen Kopf zu lehren. Er kannte dieses Gefühl von plötzlicher Kälte nur zu gut. Und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Langsam, noch immer gegen die Kälte und die Müdigkeit ankämpfend, der Versuchung widerstehend einfach der Ermattung nachzugeben und ohnmächtig zu werden, wand er den Kopf um und blickte in das schattenhafte Antlitz eines vermummten, gänzlich schwarz bewandten, drei Meter großen Dementors. Seine knochigen, verwesenden Hände hatte er auf Rons gelegt. Die Farbe war aus Rons Gesicht gewichen, so dass er mehr und mehr wie eine Leiche wirkte. Ron hörte aus der allmählich auftretenden Ferne einen dumpfen Schlag. Das rüttelte ihn wach. Er sah zur Seite. Hermine war ohnmächtig geworden und zu Boden gegangen. Der andere Dementor stand über sie gebeugt und war im Begriff seine Kapuze abzunehmen.

Die Hände an den Körper angelegt, spürte Ron plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in seiner Tasche. Der Dementor beugte sich zum ihm herunter und hob sein Kinn an. Die Kapuze fiel von Geisterhand vom Kopf des Dementors und gab sein Gesicht frei. Ron starrte in zwei schwarze, leere Augenhöhlen. Der ganze Schädel des Dementors war nur noch von verwesendem Fleisch umgeben, ansonsten konnte man teilweise die blanken Knochen des Schädels sehen. Ron hörte jetzt ganz deutlich das keuchende, rasselnde Atmen. Er presste seinen fleischigen, lippenlosen Mund auf Rons Lippen und war bereit ihm seine Seele durch die Mundhöhle zu saugen. Ron spürte wie die Eiseskälte urplötzlich zunahm und er seine Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte. Der Dementor setzte zu einem tiefen Atemzug an, da spürte er einen spitzen hölzernen Gegenstand durch seine Robe in seine Eingeweide drücken, sofern diese noch vorhanden waren. Er nahm seinen Mund von Rons und starrte ihn nur an. Die Müdigkeit und die Kälte wich von Ron, der jetzt einen festen, klaren Gedanken gefasst zu haben schien.

„_Expecto Patronum!_" rief er und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs schoss ein gigantischer, aus weißem Nebel bestehender Strahl, der den Dementor packte, durch die Luft schleuderte und auf den Boden warf. Ron war sich sicher, so etwas wie einen Schrei gehört zu haben. Er starrte den Dementor an, wie er reglos am Boden lag. Ein Wiesel, gänzlich aus weißem Nebel bestehend stand mit seinen Vorderpfoten auf dem Dementor und sah Ron an. Ron zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Das Wiesel verschwand. Ron fuhr herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den zweiten Dementor.

„_Stupor!_" Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs los und riss den Dementor von Hermine herunter. Hermine hustete und ging auf die Knie, jappste nach Luft. Ihr war nach Übergeben zu Mute, doch dafür blieb keine Zeit. Der Dementor erhob sich vor ihr. Drohend, wie ein einziger, lebendiger schwarzer Schatten hob er beide Hände und versuchte Hermine erneut zu packen. Jetzt war sie allerdings vorbereitet. Bevor er seine Kräfte erneut auf sie wirken lassen konnte, hatte sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab gezückt und richtete ihn mitten in das undurchdringliche tiefe Schwarz seiner Robe.

„_Expecto Patronum_!!" rief sie und ein Ball aus Licht bildete sich an der Spitze ihres Stabs, der zu Boden fiel und sich dort zu einem Otter aus weiß leuchtendem Nebel entwickelte. Der Otter lief auf den Dementor zu. Mit jedem Schritt den das Geschöpf auf den Dementor zutrat wurde das weiße Leuchten stärker und der Dementor wich mehr zurück. Schließlich fuhr der Dementor herum und floh über den hohen Zaun aus dem kleinen Garten.

Ron blieb kurz still stehen um das Geschehene noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen und um Luft zu holen. Zwei Dementoren hatten gerade eben versucht Hermine und ihn zu töten. Vermutlich waren es auch sie gewesen, die Sarah umgebracht haben. Die zwei Dementoren und -

Ron fuhr herum, hob seinen Zauberstab und hielt Ausschau nach der dritten Person die mit den Dementoren erschienen war. Verdammt! Er hatte sie vollkommen vergessen und jetzt war sie schon längst über alle Berge und damit auch jedwede neue Spur. Es half alles nichts. Hermine brauchte Schutz und den bekam Ron nur mit Beweisen gestellt. Beweise. Jetzt hatte er keine Beweise mehr. Keine bis auf ...

„Hermine." sagte Ron mit ernster Stimme und sammelte das Stückchen Tür auf, dass die dritte Person fein säuberlich entfernt hatte, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Ich muss dich leider bitten mitzukommen. Es ist zu deinem eigenem Besten." „Ron, ich habe keine Zeit! Professor Flamel verlässt sich auf mich!" „Jetzt noch? Obwohl eine seiner Assistentinnen bereits tot ist und die andere es gerade beinahe auch gewesen wäre!?"Jetzt war es an Ron mit gebotener Skepsis Hermine anzusehen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, trat ihm entgegen und besah sich das Chaos in ihrer Wohnung.

„Gerade jetzt mehr denn je." sagte sie bestimmt, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen und befand dass ihre Wohnung sich noch in einem Zustand befand, der für einige Zeit so belassen werden konnte, bis sie wieder kam.

„Herr Gott! Was kann jetzt noch so wichtig sein, dass du dafür dein Leben weiterhin aufs Spiel setzt! Solltest du es immer noch nicht mitbekommen haben, aber das war gerade ein Mordanschlag auf dich gewesen!" „Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Herr Inspektor, aber hier geht es um meine Zukunft!" „Du HAST keine Zukunft mehr, wenn derjenige, der dir an den Kragen will irgendwann Erfolg haben sollte!! Kapierst du das nicht!?" „DU kapierst nicht!! So eine Chance werde ich nie wieder so schnell bekommen!!" „Eine Chance für WAS!?" „DIE CHANCE LEHRER IN HOGWARTS ZU WERDEN!!"

Stille. Ron starrte zu Hermine, den Mund halb geöffnet. Beide hatten hochrote Köpfe vom gegenseitigen Anschreien, aber das kümmerte niemand. Sie hatten sich schon so oft gestritten, dieser Streit hier gehörte also schon zur Routine. Auch wenn das Ende überraschend anders war, als sonst immer. Wenn sie sich in Hogwarts gestritten hatten, dann waren es Nichtigkeiten gewesen, wie etwa die Rechte von Hauselfen. Hier ging es tatsächlich um Hermines Zukunft, alles andere als eine Kleinigkeit. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens tat Ron den ersten Schritt.

„Lehrerin ... Hogwarts ... Du? ... Aber ... Wie?" Mehr brachte er noch nicht zustande, aber jeder halbwegs gebildete Mensch konnte sich aus diesen fünf Worten einen Reim machen. Hermine seufzte.

„Es ist nicht üblich dass blutjunge Hexen ohne jede Erfahrung in solchen Dingen eine Möglichkeit hätten Lehrer zu werden. Dazu fehlten Sarah und mir etliche Jahre an nötigen Kenntnissen. Wir hatten beide erstklassige Noten, sowohl in Hogwarts als auch auf dem College. Professor Flamel hat sich für uns stark gemacht und nach vielen Gesprächen mit Dumbledore, McGonagall und dem Zaubereiministerium uns eine Stelle besorgt. Nenn es eine Probezeit, wenn du willst. Ron, ich kann mir so eine Chance nicht entgehen lassen! Nirgendwo sonst habe ich die Möglichkeit mehr zu lernen _und_ anderen wiederum etwas beizubringen, als in Hogwarts."

Überwältigt von der Fülle an neuen Informationen und Sachverhalten und weil er vermutlich immer noch den aufdringlichen Gestank von verwesenden Knochen in der Nase hatte, verspürte Ron den unweigerlichen Drang sich zu übergeben. Er widerstand, doch die Versuchung war groß. Sich übergeben und dann für eine Woche vom Dienst freistellen lassen. Er wollte einfach nur noch raus. Raus aus dieser Situation. Es war genauso unüblich, dass ein frisch gebackener Hogwarts-Absolvent einen Platz in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung bekam und nach nur drei Jahren mit zwanzig schon den Posten eines Inspektors inne hielt. So was ging nur mit Beistand der richtigen Personen und den passenden Möglichkeiten. Und in derselben Situation befand sich jetzt Hermine. Sie hatte die Unterstützung und die Gelegenheit. Der Einzige, der ihr jetzt dabei war einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen war er und das nur, weil er sich um das Leben seiner ältesten und besten Freundin sorgte. Oh, das Leben war ja so verflucht unfair. Und Harry war auch nicht da, wenn man seinen Beistand brauchte. Ron seufzte, kniete sich vor den reglosen Dementor am Boden und legte das Stück der Tür auf seine schwarze Robe.

„Komm her." sagte er und versuchte dabei nicht ganz so müde zu klingen, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Hermine zögerte, ging dann zu ihm und kniete sich ebenfalls neben den Dementor. Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf das Stückchen Tür gerichtet.

„Ron, was wird das?" fragte Hermine, doch Ron wich ihrem Blick aus. „Wenn du nach Hogwarts musst, dann musst du nach Hogwarts. Und dann gehen wir auch nach Hogwarts!" „Wir?" Ron antwortete nicht. Er griff nach Hermines Hand und legte sich auf das Stück Tür. Ron tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das bisschen Holz und murmelte: „_Portus!_" Das Holzstück begann in blauem Licht zu glühen und vibrierte leicht. Einen Augenaufschlag später waren Ron, Hermine und der Dementor verschwunden.


	4. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 4**

Zurück nach Hogwarts

Es war sicher nicht Rons klügste Entscheidung gewesen, doch immerhin hatte ein mehr oder weniger toter Dementor auf dem Schreibtisch von Amelia Susan Bones die Sache ins Rollen gebracht. Amelia Bones war eine recht ausgedehnte Hexe mit markantem Unterkiefer und Monokel und Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, kurz Rons Chefin. Seit etwa fünfzehn Minuten saß sie jetzt in ihrem Büro und ihr Blick wechselte von einem an die vier Meter großen schwarz bewandtem und vermutlich toten Dementor, der regungslos der Länge nach auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag, hinüber zu Ron, der mit verschränkten Armen auf einem der beiden Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte. Amelia Bones Blick lies sich am besten mit dem eines Drachen vergleichen: Ausdruckslos, die Augen auf und ab huschend, lauernd, jedoch absolut ruhig. Natürlich wusste Ron, dass sie sich gerade eine Schimpfkanonade zurechtlegte, aber das war momentan nebensächlich. Wenn er hiermit erreichen konnte, was er erreichen wollte.

„Lassen sie mich das ganze noch einmal wiederholen, Weasley." begann Madam Bones lauernd. Sie verengte ihre Augen zu bösartigen Schlitzen, vergrub ihr Monokel so tief in ihrer Haut, dass sich rote Striemen an ihrem Auge bildeten. „Sie waren bei Miss Granger zu Hause und haben ihr vom Tod ihrer Mitstudentin Sarah Gambon berichtet, wozu sie im Übrigen keinerlei Befugnis hatten." „Ja, Ma'am, aber -" „Des Weiteren haben sie zu gelassen, dass zwei Dementoren sich gewaltsam -" „Zwei Dementoren und eine unbekannte dritte Person, Ma'am." warf Ron ein. Er musste ehrfürchtig feststellen, dass der wütende Magentaton in Amelia Bones Gesicht sogar den seiner Mutter in den Schatten stellte, wenn diese auf Hochtouren war. Amelia Bones räusperte sich.

„Des Weiteren haben sie zu gelassen, dass zwei Dementoren _und_ eine dritte unbekannte Person" korrigierte sie sich. „sich gewaltsam Zutritt zu Miss Grangers Wohnung verschafften. Und sie haben danach ... was getan!?" erkundigte sie sich noch einmal, doch die unausgesprochene Drohung in ihrer Stimme verschaffte Ron einen Kloß im Hals, den er mit Mühe herunterschluckte.  
„Ich - Hermine und ich haben sie bekämpft und -" „- besiegt." schloss Madam Bones. „Ja, das ist recht offensichtlich." Sie lehnte sich weit zurück in ihren bequemen Ledersessel und nahm sich ihr Monokel aus dem Auge. Sie stand auf und ging langsam um ihren Schreibtisch herum. Ron hatte Recht. Das Monokel hatte rote Striemen unter ihrem rechten Auge hinterlassen. Doch das war jetzt sein kleinstes Problem. Amelia Bones hatte ihren Drachenblick abgelegt und stand ihm jetzt mit einem neutralen, ausdruckslosen Gesicht gegenüber. Auch wenn jemand Amelia Bones nicht kannte, so war jedem klar, dass das weit entfernt von gut war.  
  
„Mein lieber Junge ..." begann sie und beugte sich zu Ron hinunter, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Ron sank immer mehr in seinen Stuhl, gleichzeitig drückte sie ihn gegen die Lehne. „Mir scheint, sie haben über ihre plötzliche Beförderung den Blick für das Wesentliche verloren." Noch war ihre Stimme ruhig. Zu ruhig.  
„Wie, in Merlins Namen, kommen sie dazu zwei Dementoren im untersten Stockwerk eines Muggelhauses zu bekämpfen!? Ein kleines beschauliches Muggelhaus mit drei Stockwerken, gerade groß genug, dass jeder Bewohner problemlos mitbekommen konnte, wie sie ganz offen gegen etwas kämpfen, dass für Muggel nicht sichtbar ist, mit einer Waffe die für Muggel nicht begreifbar ist!" Ihre Stimme wurde ein wenig höher. Sie griff hinter sich und drückte ihm einen Brief auf die Brust. Überrascht musterte Ron das Papier. Es war einmal Pergament, mit dem Siegel des Zaubereiministeriums. Eingewickelt in das Pergament war ein Papier mit dem Siegel der Londoner Polizei. Der Brief war vom Polizeichef an das Zaubereiministerium adressiert und war an Amelia Bones adressiert und schilderte mehr oder weniger deutlich was geschehen war. Zumindest für Muggel deutlich.

Sehr geehrte Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums,

heute morgen um 6.51 Uhr erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass die Bewohner des Hauses Nummer Vierzehn der Alexander Avenue in London, sowie Anwohner der umliegenden Häuser, laute Schüsse gehört haben. Mehrere Anwohner können bezeugen, dass ein rothaariger Unbekannter Miss Hermine Granger, Wohnhaft im oben erwähnten Wohnhaus, mit einer stabähnlichen Handfeuerwaffe bedrohte, erst aus dem Haus in den Garten schubste und danach wieder ins Haus zerrte. Zwischenzeitlich war deutlich Lärm zu hören. Als wir am Tatort eintrafen, war die Wohnung verwüstet und es zeichneten sich deutliche Kampfspuren ab, jedoch von einer Art, die unsere Spurensucher nicht identifizieren können. Anhand dessen und der Beschreibung der Handfeuerwaffe des Verdächtigen, nehme ich an, dass der Überfall und die mögliche Entführung von Miss Hermine Granger in ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich fällt.

Meine Leute haben Anweisung das heute gesehene zu vergessen. Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen bleibt intakt. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg beim Ergreifen des Verdächtigen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Sir John Stevens  
Polizeichef  
London

Kaum lies Ron die Hände sinken, wurde der Brief ihm auch schon aus den Händen gerissen und lautstark auf den Schreibtisch geknallt. Jetzt hatte Amelia Bones wieder ihren Drachenblick, doch nicht die des lauernden, ruhigen Drachen, sondern mehr die eines blutrünstigen, Feuer speienden Drachens. Sie richtete sich vor Ron auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte drohend auf Ron herab.

„Sie sind bei ihrer kleinen Rettungsaktion von acht Muggeln gesehen worden! Und da für Muggel Dementoren nicht sichtbar sind, gelten sie nun in der Muggelwelt als gesuchter Verbrecher! Entführer von Miss Granger!! Überschreitung ihrer Befugnisse, Unerlaubtes Aktivieren eines nicht genehmigten Port-Schlüssels in einer Magie-Freien Zone, Zaubern in einem Muggelwohnhaus, in unmittelbarer Gegenwart von Muggeln, inmitten eines von Muggeln bewohnten Gebiets! Zwei Verstöße gegen das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen an nur einem Tag! Haben sie alles vergessen, was man ihnen Jahr für Jahr in Hogwarts gepredigt hat!? Was war und ist die oberste Grundregel für Zauberer, vor allem für die, im Dienste des Ministeriums!!?" Ron schluckte. Madam Bones knallte mit ihrem Zauberstab und mit einem dumpfen FUMP fiel ein dicker Wälzer vom Himmel und landete schmerzhaft auf Rons Beinen. Er schaute runter und besah sich den Buchtitel: _Magisches Grundgesetz für das vereinigte britische Königreich_. Sein Blick fuhr hinauf zu Madam Bones.

„Lesen sie." befahl sie trocken. „Artikel 1. Laut und deutlich." Wortlos schlug Ron den deutlich alten Folianten auf und räusperte sich. Seine Finger huschten zur Zeile MGG - Art 1. Er las vor:

„(1) Die Würde des Menschen, ungeachtet ob magisch oder nicht-magisch, nachfolgend als Zauberer und Muggel bezeichnet, ist unantastbar. Sie ist von jedermann zu schützen und zu achten." Madam Bones nickte. „Weiter, Weasley." Ron seufzte.

„(2) Das Magische Volk bekennt sich darum zu unverletzlichen und unveräußerlichen Menschenrechten als Grundlage jeder magischen und nicht-magischen Gemeinschaft, des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit und des Gleichgewichts in der Welt." Ron sah auf. „Ma'am, ich -" „Lesen sie weiter, Weasley. Artikel 2, Absatz 1." „Ja, Ma'am. (1) Jeder hat das Recht auf die freie Entfaltung seiner Persönlichkeit, soweit er nicht die Rechte anderer verletzt und nicht gegen das internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen (siehe Art 5, Abs 4) oder die verfassungsmäßige magische Ordnung oder das Sittengesetz verstößt." „Weiter bei Artikel 3, Absatz 1 und folgende, Mr. Weasley." „(1) Alle magischen Wesen, ungeachtet ihrer Herkunft, ihrer Rasse, ihrem Aussehen und ihren Fähigkeiten sind vor dem Gesetz gleich. (2) Hexen und Zauberer sind gleichberechtigt. Das Zaubereiministerium fördert die Durchsetzung der Gleichberechtigung von Hexen und Zauberern und wirkt auf die Beseitigung bestehender Nachteile hin. (3) Niemand darf wegen seines Geschlechtes, seiner Abstammung, seiner Rasse, seiner Sprache, seiner Heimat und Herkunft, seines Glaubens, seiner politischen Anschauungen oder seinen magischen bzw. nicht-magischen Fähigkeiten benachteiligt oder bevorzugt werden. Hexen und Zauberer aus nicht-magischen Familien (Muggelstämmige) sind genauso gleichberechtigt wie reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer. Menschen aus nicht-magischen Familien (Muggel) und Menschen aus reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, die ohne Zauberkräfte geboren werden (Squibs), dürfen wegen dieser Behinderung nicht benachteiligt werden."

Ron schnaubte. Squibs und Muggel sind also Behinderte. Interessant. Madam Bones blickte ihn an.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Mr. Weasley!?" tönte sie überfreundlich und baute sich erneut vor ihm auf. „Nein, Ma'am." „Dann lesen sie weiter, Artikel 5, Absatz 1 bis 3." „(1) Jeder hat das Recht, seine Meinung in Wort, Schrift, Bild und Magie frei zu äußern und zu verbreiten und sich aus allgemein zugänglichen Quellen ungehindert zu unterrichten. Die Pressefreiheit und die Freiheit der Berichterstattung durch vom Zaubereiministerium anerkannte Medien werden gewährleistet. Eine Zensur findet nicht statt, es sei denn es dient zum offensichtlichen Schutze der Öffentlichkeit. (2) Diese und alle weiteren Rechte finden ihre Schranken in den Vorschriften der allgemeinen magischen Gesetze, den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen zum Schutze der Jugend, in dem Recht der persönlichen Ehre und im internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen. (3) Kunst und Wissenschaft, Forschung und Lehre, sowie der Dienst im Zaubereiministerium sind frei. Diese Freiheit entbindet nicht von der Treue zur Verfassung. Sollte gegen das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen verstoßen werden, werden rechtliche Schritte bis hin zum Ausschluss aus der magischen Gesellschaft folgen." „Gut, Mr. Weasley. Abschließend Absatz 4." „Ja, Ma'am. (4) Die Geheimhaltung der magischen Welt hat oberste Priorität vor allem anderen. Jeder Bürger hat dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die nicht-magische Welt (Muggelwelt) keinerlei Hinweise auf die Existenz von Magie, Hexerei und Zauberei, Schamanismus, sowie alle weiteren Formen der Magie erhält, die zur Entdeckung der Magie führen könnte." „Vielen Dank, Weasley."

Rons Blick verfinsterte sich. Wenn sich Madam Bones schon nicht entscheiden konnte ob nun Mr. oder nur Weasley, dann könnte sie ihn wenigstens ansehen, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Aber sich darüber nun aufzuregen brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. An sich mochte er Amelia Bones, er konnte sich weit schlimmere Chefs vorstellen und sie war immer fair. Und im Grunde wäre Ron jetzt genauso wütend wie sie, wenn er an ihrer Stelle wäre.

„Haben sie das verstanden, was sie da gerade eben, gelesen haben, Weasley?" fragte Madam Bones, ihm den Rücken zugewandt eine Weltkarte musternd, auf der unentwegt Sterne in allen möglichen Farben funkelten und glitzerten.  
„Ja, Ma'am." „Dann will ich ihnen dieses eine Mal noch durchgehen lassen. Ich führe ihre Unfähigkeit, die Situation richtig einzuschätzen, darauf zurück, dass dies ihr erster Tag als Inspektor der magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille ist." „Danke Ma'am." „Also." Madam Bones lies sich wieder in ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Sie befürchten weitere Angriffe auf Miss Granger und ... fordern ein vierer Team Auroren zu ihrem Schutze an? Verstehe ich das richtig?" „Und zum Schutz der Schüler!" warf Ron ein. Madam Bones entlockte diese Bemerkung ein Lachen. „Seien sie nicht lächerlich, Weasley. Glauben sie allen ernstes auch nur ein Lehrer von Hogwarts würde zulassen, dass sich Dementoren der Schule auch nur nähern? Hogwarts genießt vollstes Vertrauen des Ministeriums und die Lehrer sind besser ausgebildete Zauberer, als jeder Auror. Ich sehe keinen Grund bei der momentanen Situation für den Schutz einer einzigen Person ein Auroren-Team zu beantragen. Sie und Miss Granger werden alleine Herr der Lage werden müssen. Sie sind für einen Monat von ihrem Dienst freigestellt, Weasley, zum Schutz von Miss Granger. Wenn sich in dieser Zeit nichts tut, kehren sie zurück und nehmen ihre Arbeit wieder auf, Inspektor." „Ja, Ma'am." „Und nehmen sie dieses ... dieses Ding mit, wenn sie gehen. Allein beim Anblick wird mir schlecht."

Ron hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet und wollte gehen, als eine junge Frau ihm gegenüberstand. Sie hatte langes, fließendes, braunes Haar, violettblaue Augen und trug ein schlichtes helles Kostüm und keinerlei Umhänge oder Zauberstab. Auf den ersten Blick deutete nichts darauf hin, dass diese Frau eine Hexe war. Er musste gestehen, er hatte selten eine so schöne Frau gesehen. Der sanfte Blick, der dezente leichtviolette Lippenstift auf ihrem zart lächelndem Mund. Die Haarsträhnen die ihr ins Gesicht fielen. Ron schoss das Blut in den Kopf und sein Gesicht bekam die übliche Schamesröte.

„Miss Douglas." rief Amelia Bones hinter ihm. „Weasley, stehen sie nicht rum, wie angewurzelt, lassen sie Miss Douglas durch." „J - Ja, nat - natürlich - Douglas - Durchlassen - Ja ..." Mechanisch trat Ron zur Seite und blicke ihr nach, als sie an ihm vorbei schritt und das Büro betrat.  
„Madam Bones." begann sie. Sie hatte wirklich eine schöne Stimme. „Der Minister wünscht -" Sie brach ab und blickte auf den Dementor. „Oh ..." sagte sie und wirkte ein wenig überrascht. „Das ist ein Dementor, nicht wahr?" fragte sie. Ron starrte sie unentwegt an, fest auf ihren Hinterkopf fixiert, als wolle er direkt hindurch sehen. Diese Stimme faszinierte ihn. Diese Frau musste etwas von einer Veela haben, ganz eindeutig, anders konnte sich Ron diesen Nebelschleier nicht erklären, der ihn einzufangen drohte.  
„Ja, leider." setzte Amelia Bones fort und stand auf. „Mr. Weasley hier" Sie deutete auf Ron. „hat ihn zur Strecke gebracht und die Leiche als _Beweis_ für einen Fall gebracht, den er momentan bearbeitet." Die Art wie Madam Bones das Wort Beweis aussprach, war genau die Art und Weise die Ron unterbewusst mitteilte: Wenn sie das noch einmal tun, sind sie gefeuert!  
  
Die wunderschöne Frau mit Namen Douglas musterte inzwischen den Dementor. Ihre Bewegungen dabei, waren langsam und bedächtig, erschienen aber nicht so, als würde sie trödeln oder lahm sein. Sie handelte einfach überlegt. Und zwar auf eine sehr bezaubernde Art und Weise. Miss Douglas drehte sich um und blickte Ron an. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief, schloss die Augen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Dass war sicher sehr gefährlich. Sie müssen sehr mutig sein, Mr. Weasley." Ron wollte antworten, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Sein Gesicht hatte inzwischen einen ähnlichen feuerroten Ton wie seine Haare erreicht. Miss Douglas wand sich wieder von ihm ab und trat einen Schritt näher an den leblosen Dementor. Fasziniert legte sie eine Hand auf den Haufen schwarzer Roben. Weder Ron noch Madam Bones hatten es gewagt, dem Dementor die Kapuze abzuziehen. Miss Douglas hingegen musterte gerade das, was im Licht unter der Kapuze zu erkennen war mit stiller Faszination.  
„Ich habe noch nie einen Dementor gesehen." sagte sie dann, nahm ihre Hand von seinen Roben und blickte Madam Bones an. Sie hielt ihr drei Pergamentrollen hin. „Seien sie froh, meine Liebe. Keine schöne Begegnung, wirklich." lachte sie und nahm die Papiere entgegen. „Was haben sie hier für mich?" „Der Minister möchte dass sie diese Anträge noch einmal durchgehen, bevor die Besprechung beginnt." „Natürlich. Danke, Miss Douglas."  
Miss Douglas drehte sich um und schritt aus Madam Bones Büro, genauso ruhig und bedächtig wie alles an ihr, trotzdem war sie sehr schnell verschwunden. Ron blickte ihr noch über eine Minute nach bis Amelia Bones Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
„Nettes Mädchen."sagte sie und setzte sich wieder hin. „Wer ... ist sie?" fragte Ron langsam. Madam Bones zeigte ein Lächeln über Rons offensichtliches Interesse und Faszination von dieser Frau. „Juliette Douglas, die neue Untersekretärin des Ministers, nach dem Dolores Umbridge so plötzlich erkrankt war." Ron nickte, jedoch nicht ohne ein kleines, schadenfrohes Grinsen im Geiste. Die Nachricht hatte sich schnell im Ministerium verbreitet. Dolores Umbridge hatte sich bei ihrem Urlaub in Devon mit einer Art Virus infiziert und lag seitdem im St. Mungos im Koma.  
„Sollten sie nicht gehen, Weasley? Ich denke sie müssen einen Zug erwischen." Ron blieb auf die Stelle stehen. Mit einem Male war Juliette Douglas aus seinem Kopf geblasen und sein Gesicht verlor an Farbe. „Verdammt!" rief er und verlies Ron das Büro.

„Und sagen sie in der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung bescheid, sie mögen uns ein wenig mehr Sonnenschein geben!" rief Madam Bones ihm hinterher. „Es wird ziemlich kalt hier."  
Doch ehe sie ihren Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Ron bereits verschwunden. Er stürzte den Korridor entlang und sprintete durch die Reihen Bürozellen der Aurorenzentrale; einige steckten ihre Köpfe heraus und starrten ihm nach. Ron war es, als hätte er sein inneres in Madam Bones Büro zurück gelassen, doch er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Schlitternd kam er an den Fahrstühlen an und drückte mehrmals ungeduldig den Abwärts-Knopf. Der Fahrstuhl klapperte heran und Ron stürzte hinein. Jedes Mal wenn der Fahrstuhl anhielt stieß Ron einen stillen Fluch aus, bis schließlich eine kühle, sympathische Frauenstimme „Das Atrium" verkündete und die goldenen Gitter glitten leise zur Seite. Ron stürzte aus dem Fahrstuhl, eilte das Atrium herunter bis zu einer Reihe Sitzbänke, nahe dem Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister. Auf einer der Bänke saß Hermine, neben sich ihre Reisetasche.

„Schnell, Hermine, wir müssen los!" rief er und sie sah auf. „Los? Okay, aber -" Ron stürmte heran, nahm ihre Tasche und ergriff ihre Hand. Hermine riss sich wieder los. „Ron! Erzähl mir zuerst was ihr die ganze Zeit besprochen habt, okay!? Wir haben -" „- keine Zeit zu verlieren!" hastete er und lief los. „Ich erklär dir alles später!"

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später stiegen Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger auf Gleis 9¾ am Kings Cross Bahnhof in die scharlachrote Lok des Hogwarts-Express und fuhren ab. Ron wusste nicht woran es lag, aber er kam sich unter den Schülern im Hogwarts-Express unglaublich alt vor. Er war zwar gerade erst zwanzig, aber verglichen mit hunderten von Schülern von elf bis siebzehn Jahren, gehörten er und Hermine zusammen mit dem Lokführer und der Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen zu den ältesten Passagieren des Zuges. Er und Hermine hatten ein Abteil für sich allein vorn im ersten Wagon. Es war ein komisches Gefühl in dem Zug zu sitzen, wenn man gar nicht mehr Schüler war. Die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts waren mit Abstand die schönste und beste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Umso deutlicher war die Erinnerung an die Fahrten mit dem Hogwarts-Express. Harry und Ron hatten sich hier kennen gelernt. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig ausgefragt und dann zusammen einen Berg an Leckereien verputzt. Das Jahr darauf waren sie erst gar nicht mit dem Zug gefahren, sondern mit dem fliegenden Auto der Weasleys. Im dritten Jahr folgte der Auftritt der Dementoren bei ihrer Suche nach Sirius Black. Die ständigen Streitereien mit Malfoy und seinen Handlangern bereits auf der Fahrt gehörten jedes Mal dazu. Egal wie man es drehte. Jede Reise nach Hogwarts stellte ein einmaliges Erlebnis für sich dar, so wie die Jahre selbst. Je deutlicher die Erinnerung wurde, desto klarer wurde auch die Erkenntnis, dass diese schöne Zeit nun vorbei war. Obwohl sie noch immer die besten Freunde waren, so war jeder doch seinen eigenen Weg gegangen. Harry war nun Auror und verbrachte seine Zeit damit durch die Welt zu reisen und schwarze Magier zu jagen. Er schickte regelmäßig Briefe an Ron und Hermine und jeder war wieder eine kleine Geschichte für sich. Hermine hatte nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts weiter gemacht und studierte an der CUM Alchemie und Verwandlung, wo sie mittlerweile Assistentin von Professor Nicolas Flamel war. Und Ron? Ron war wie Harry in den Dienst des Zaubereiministeriums getreten und war inzwischen der jüngste Inspektor seit einhundert Jahren in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Man konnte sagen, während Harry die großen Fische jagte, kümmerte sich Ron um den Rest, der nicht in den Zuständigkeitsbereich der Auroren fiel. Dinge wie Mordfälle an Hexen aufklären, beispielsweise. Alles in allem mochte Ron die Umstände nicht, die ihn und Hermine nach inzwischen drei Jahren wieder nach Hogwarts führten.


	5. Ausbruch und Schulanfang

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 5**

Ausbruch und Schulanfang

Die Kutschen rollten durch das Schlosstor. Mulmig betrachtete Ron das Gewitter, das sich über dem Schloss zusammenbraute. Windböen peitschten gegen die Wagen und brachten diese immer wieder vom Weg ab. Regen setzte langsam ein und schnell war die Sicht auf das hell erleuchtete Hogwarts verschwommen. Die Lichter des Schlosses schimmerten durch die verregneten Fenster der Kutschen und entlockten Ron ein tiefes Seufzen. Es blitzte. Sekunden später erklang ein lautes Donnergrollen. Das Gewitter war genau über Hogwarts angekommen und entwickelte sich schnell zu einem handfesten Sturm weiter. Mit einem Ruck hielten die Kutschen vor der breiten Steintreppe an, die hinauf zu den schweren Eichentoren führte. Die Kutsche war die erste gewesen, hinter ihnen befand sich eine lange Karawane der restlichen Wagen und Ron und Hermine hasteten schnell die bereits nassen Stufen hinauf und erst in der gewölbten, fackelbeleuchteten Eingangshalle und der Marmortreppe hielten sie an.

„Ich hasse Regen." meckerte Ron und wischte sich die durchnässten, feuerroten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Hermine legte ihren Umhang ab und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie schnippte damit einmal aus dem Handgelenk und ein warmer Wind blies aus der Spitze. Sie fuhr damit einmal über ihren Umhang und er war trocken. Sie verfuhr genauso mit ihren Haaren und Klamotten, warf sich ihren Umhang wieder um und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg.  
„Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! Ein wenig Beeilung, bitte!" rief eine vertraute Stimme. Beide wandten ihre Köpfe die Treppe hinauf. Oben stand Professor McGonagall. Sie hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Sie trug noch dieselbe Brille mit den viereckigen Gläsern und tief dunkelblaue Gewänder, sowie einen Hexenhut.  
„Guten Abend, Professor." grüßte Hermine freundlich und sie beide liefen die Treppen hinauf. Professor McGonagall wank ab. „Wir haben später noch genug Zeit um Höflichkeiten auszutauschen. Sie gehen direkt in die große Halle an den Lehrertisch. Und was sie betrifft, Mr. Weasley. Wir hatten da eine kurzfristige Änderung im Lehrplan, sie sollten sich also sofort mit Professor Dumbledore in Kontakt setzen." „Err - Ja - Natürlich, Professor, aber -" „Keine Zeit, Ron! Du hast gehört was Professor McGonagall gesagt hat!" sagte Hermine bestimmt und schob den Rothaarigen vor sich hin. Beide betraten über eine Seitentür die Große Halle. Wie üblich schimmerten die vier Haustische vor goldenen Kelchen und Tellern und unzählige Kerzen schwebten über ihnen. Hermine zog Ron direkt in Richtung der fünften Tafel, wo bereits einige Lehrer den Haustischen zugewandt saßen.  
  
„Miss Granger!" rief eine fröhliche Stimme und Nicolas Flamel stand von seinem Platz auf und lief ihr entgegen. „Ihnen geht es gut, wie ich sehe. Welch große Freude sie wohl auf zu sehen. Tragische Geschichte, das mit Miss Gambon, wirklich tragisch. Umso glücklicher bin ich, dass sie wohl auf sind." Ron blieb stehen und sah zu wie ein großer Zauberer mit Spitzbart und einem dunkelviolettfarbenen Umhang Hermine kurz drückte.  
„Professor Flamel." sagte Hermine und sah zu ihm auf. „Vielen Dank. Es tut mir ja so leid, was mit Sarah -" „Nein, Miss Granger, dies ist ihr großer Tag. Das, was mit Miss Gambon passiert ist, ist sehr traurig, aber sie würde gewiss nicht wollen, dass sie an diesem Tag trauern. Kommen sie, kommen sie. Setzen sie sich."  
Nicolas Flamel führte Hermine zum Lehrertisch. Ron folgte ihnen schweigend, suchte den Lehrertisch nach bekannten und unbekannten Gesichtern ab. Es waren recht viele Plätze am Tisch frei. Hagrid war noch mit den Erstklässlern beschäftigt, so viel war klar. Ein freier Platz gehörte Hermine, der andere war vermutlich für Sarah Gambon gewesen. Nicolas Flamel setzte sich gerade wieder auf seinen eigenen Platz, gleich zur rechten Dumbledores. Zu seiner linken saß für gewöhnlich Professor McGonagall, aber auch ihr Stuhl war im Moment noch frei. Auf einem Stapel Kissen saß der kleine Professor Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst, daneben die dickliche Professor Sprout, Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, deren Hut, wie immer, etwas schräg auf ihrem grauen Haar saß. Am linken Tischrand saß, aalglatt und schwarz gekleidet, wie immer, Professor Snape und schoss Giftblicke in ihre Richtung. Neben Professor Sprout saß Professor Sinistra, der Astrologielehrer, daneben die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen Professor Trelawney und wiederum daneben, am Tischrand, der freundliche Zentaur Firenze. Ja, es hatte sich nichts verändert, alles beim alten. Ron folgte Hermine zum Tisch, wo sich gerade Dumbledore erhoben hatte und ihr die Hand schüttelte.„Miss Granger." sagte er über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg lächelnd. „Welch überaus große Freude, sie wieder zu sehen." „Danke Professor, es freut mich auch wieder hier zu sein." „Ah und Mr. Weasley." rief er und schüttelte auch Rons Hand. „Ich war überrascht, als ich hörte, sie würden auch kommen. Wie schön sie wieder zu sehen." Dumbledore drehte sich zur Seite. „Nicolas, dies hier ist Ronald Weasley, einer der besten Freunde von Miss Granger und ein herausragender Schachspieler." „Natürlich." grinste Flamel. „Miss Granger hat natürlich von ihnen erzählt. Sie sind jetzt beim Ministerium, wie ich höre. Welche Abteilung?" „Magische Strafverfolgung, Sir." antwortete Ron, immer noch Flamels Hand schüttelnd. „Strafverfolgung, tatsächlich? Wissen sie, Dumbledore und ich, wir haben noch eingehend bei den Gesetzesentwürfen mitgewirkt. Was führt sie zu uns, mein Lieber?" „Nun, ich -" „Mr. Weasley ist hier um den Schutz von Miss Granger zu gewährleisten." antwortete Dumbledore an Rons statt. „Zu schützen? Vor wem?" fragte Flamel, immer noch Rons Hand schüttelnd. „Vor Dementoren, Professor." sagte Hermine. „Heute Morgen wurde ich von zwei Dementoren überfallen. Ron hat mir geholfen und ... nun ja ... jetzt ist er hier." „Nein wirklich? Dann sind sie ja ein richtiger Held, Mr. Weasley." sagte Flamel und verfestigte seinen Griff ein wenig, während er weiter Rons Hand schüttelte. „Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Ron. „Professor McGonagall meinte ich solle sie aufgrund einer Lehrplan Änderung ansprechen?" „In der Tat ist es so, dass wir einige kurzfristige Änderungen vornehmen müssen." begann Dumbledore sofort. „Da Miss Gambon leider nicht mehr zu uns stoßen wird sieht es ganz so aus, als bräuchten wir eine Aushilfskraft für 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' bis wir geeigneten Ersatz gefunden haben. Sehen sie, Mr. Weasley, während Miss Granger in Professor McGonagalls Unterricht mitwirken wird, wird Professor Snape neben Zaubertränke auch 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' übernehmen, wo er Miss Gambon unterstützen sollte. Professor Snape allein kann keine zwei Fächer übernehmen, also hätte ich sie gerne in dieser Stelle gewusst." Ron, immer noch mit Flamels Hand beschäftigt, erbleichte und sein Mund klappte auf.  
„Sie meinen ... ich soll -" „Professor Snape assistieren, bis eine geeignete Stellenbesetzung gefunden wurde, ja. Ich bin sicher, die Erfahrung, die sie mittlerweile haben, dürfte ihnen sehr zu gute kommen." „Ich - ähm ..." „Los, Ron. Sag schon ja." flüsterte Hermine ihm zu. „Nun, also ... gern, Sir, aber -" „Vortrefflich." rief Dumbledore. „Dann werde ich gleich morgen Madam Bones einige Zeilen schreiben." „Wenn sie beide sich jetzt setzten würden." sagte Professor McGonagall und stand plötzlich hinter den beiden. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen dreibeinigen Stuhl, auf dem ein alter, zerzauster Hut lag. Ron schwieg, starrte blass an einen Punkt an der Wand über Dumbledores Kopf.  
„Professor Flamel, könnte Ron seine Hand wiederbekommen? Danke." lachte Hermine und zog Ron mit sich. Flamel schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln, ehe er zurück in ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore sank. Ehe Ron das verarbeitet hatte, was eben geschehen war, wurde er von Hermine auf einen Stuhl gedrückt, bevor sie selbst sich neben ihn setzte. Als letzter setzte sich Hagrid, groß, schwarzbärtig und zottelig wie immer, zu Hermine und Ron und schenkte den beiden ein freundliches Lächeln eher Professor McGonagall sich laut räusperte und den dreibeinigen Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch aufstellte. Die Große Halle hatte sich bereits mit Schülern gefüllt und die neuen Erstklässler standen in einer Linie aufgereiht vor dem Lehrertisch. Es war ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl einmal auf der anderen Seite der Halle zu sitzen und auf die Schüler hinab zusehen, statt umgekehrt. Nur langsam erwachte Ron aus seinem Schock und blickte auf die Schüler hinab. Im selben Moment fing der alte Hut auf dem Stuhl an sich zu regen:  
  
Vor langer Zeit, so eintausend Jahr',  
da gab es hier in diesem Land  
zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberer,  
geeint durch ein enges Band.  
Ein Band der Freundschaft und eine Idee,  
von einer Welt voller Magie.  
Da saß ich auf des Goddric's Kopf,  
er und seine drei Freunde dann,  
die zogen in die Welt hinaus  
und fassten einen kühnen Plan.  
Eine Schule sollte her, ganz allein  
für junge Hexen und auch Zauberer.  
Dort sollten sie lernen, tag ein und aus,  
die Kunst der Magie und des Tränke Brauens.  
Mit Ruhm in aller Welt als Ziel,  
bauten sie Hogwarts an dieser Stell'.  
Geeint durch ihr Ziel, hätt' niemand geahnt,  
was die Geschichte bereithält,  
für die vier an jenem Tag.  
Am Tage wo es gab nen' Streit,  
so bitter, dass er die Gründer entzweit.  
Anfangs da war der Streit noch klein,  
und die Schüler kamen in die Schule rein.  
Da sagte Slytherin, die list'ge Schlange:  
„Nur die mit reinem Blut ich verlange!"  
Die Ravenclaw, der schlaue Adler,  
die sagte: „Nur die mit Klugheit im Charakter!"  
Gryffindor, das wilde Löwentier,  
der meinte: „Nur die mit Mut will ich hier!"  
Die Hufflepuff, der flei'ge Dachs,  
die sagte: „Ich hab hier für jeden Platz!"  
Nun seht die Häuser der Schule hier,  
sie tragen die Namen der Hogwarts Vier.  
So kommt jeder mit Tapferkeit und Mut,  
nach Gryffindor, so sagt's der Hut.  
Die hilfreichen, treuen und guten Seelen,  
die soll'n ruhig nach Hufflepuff gehen.  
Kluge Köpfe, die sind ganz weise,  
bei denen endet in Ravenclaw die Reise.  
Die reinen Blutes, voll List und Tücke,  
ohne Umschweife ich nach Slytherin schicke.  
So sprech' ich die Wahrheit, jedes Jahr nun aus,  
denn ich allein verteil euch in euer Haus.  
Entscheiden tu ich, mit dem Geiste der Vier,  
denn ich sag's euch, der steckt in mir.  
Und mit dem Wissen, in mir vereint,  
da kann ich sehen, wer ihr seid.  
Tretet vor und seid bereit,  
habt keine Angst, ich weiß Bescheid.  
Ich seh' mir jeden einzeln an  
und kann euch sagen, wohin sodann.  
Ob Schlauheit, ob List oder Treue und Mut,  
das überlasst mir, dem sprechenden Hut.

Der Sprechende Hut verstummte und in der Großen Halle brachen Jubel und Beifall aus. Professor McGonagall entrollte ein langes Pergament und begann die Namen der Erstklässler zu verlesen. Der Reihe nach kamen sie vor und setzten den Sprechenden Hut auf. Dieser verstummte für einen Moment und rief dann den Namen des Hauses laut aus. Als alle verteilt waren, begann das Festessen. Noch während sich die Tische von selbst mit den wunderbarsten Speisen füllten und sich die Schüler ihre Teller mit Essen beluden, zog das Gewitter weiter, in Richtung eines anderen Schlosses.

Die verbotene Insel Azkaban war einer jener Orte, die für Muggel außerhalb des Begreifbaren lagen. Und selbst wenn sie von Muggeln in irgendeiner Art und Weise wahrgenommen oder gefunden werden würde, sie würden sie trotz allem nicht betreten wollen. Niemand will das. Sie änderte ständig ihren Standort und niemand, der nicht ein Mindestmaß an magischem Können besaß konnte sie erreichen. Und selbst mit Magie, war es kein leichtes die Insel Azkaban zu finden. Die Insel war groß genug, dass ganz London problemlos auf ihr Platz gehabt hätte und selbst dann wäre noch genug Platz gewesen. Umwuchert von dichten Wäldern stellte Azkaban wohl die größte Festung der magischen Geschichte dar, sah man von Hogwarts und Gringotts ab.

Der Wind trieb kalte Luft in die winzige Zelle, doch Lucius Malfoy kümmerte das nicht. In Azkaban herrschte Dauerkälte. Es war egal ob Frühling, Sommer oder Herbst. Im innern der Festungsmauern herrschte das, was die Insassen gern als 'ewigen Winter' bezeichneten. Durch das schmale vergitterte Fenster unterhalb der Decke schien Mondlicht herein. Der Wind von draußen war kälter geworden, das bedeutete es zog ein Unwetter auf. Normalerweise spürte man keinen Unterschied zwischen der Kälte hier und der Kälte draußen, doch Lucius besaß selbst drei Jahre nach Fall des Dunklen Lords noch die feinen Sinne, für die er vom Dunklen Lord bevorzugt worden war. Der größte Unterschied von der Luft draußen und der drinnen, war der Geruch. Die kalte Luft außerhalb von Azkaban brachte stets einen Duft von Leben mit, von den umliegenden Wäldern, während die kalte Luft innerhalb der Festung durchsetzt war vom Gestank des Todes. Ein weiterer gravierender Unterschied war die Art, wie die Kälte erschien. Die natürliche Kälte von außerhalb legte sich auf die Haut und drang dann von außen in den Körper ein. Die künstliche Kälte der Dementoren, die Kälte des Todes, kam von innen heraus. Sie begann im Herzen, in dem jedwede Hoffnung eingefroren wurde und arbeitete sich nach außen vor, wobei sie jede glückliche Emotion austrieb und jede andere Art von Gefühl im Keim erstickte.

Lucius wusste nicht, wie viele Dementoren sich noch in Azkaban aufhielten. Es waren weit weniger als früher, aber allzu viele brauchte man auch gar nicht um die Sträflinge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords, waren einige zurückgekehrt, da sie hier noch immer Nahrung in Form von Häftlingen fanden. Nur allzu bereitwillig nahm das Ministerium die Dementoren wieder in seine Dienste. Im Hochsicherheitstrakt waren es meist nur drei dieser Geschöpfe. Ständig glitten sie die Gänge auf und ab, machen kurz vor den Gitterstäben halt und besahen sich die vielen Häufchen Elend im innern der Zelle.  
„Lucius! Lucius!!" rief eine Stimme und der Todesser hob langsam den Kopf. Dementoren sprachen für gewöhnlich nicht. Und selbst wenn. Kein Dementor würde eine solche Stimme besitzen. So hoch, so unterwürfig, ganz wie die von -  
„Wurmschwanz!?" krächzte Lucius und verstummte augenblicklich wieder. Er hatte solange nicht gesprochen, dass es ihn selbst erschauderte wie heißer seine Stimme von der ständigen Kälte war. Vor den Gittern seiner Zelle kniete Peter Pettigrew, von Todessern und seinen ehemaligen Freunden nur Wurmschwanz genannt, und versuchte seinen fetten Kopf durch die Stäbe zu quetschen. In einer einzigen Bewegung verblasste der etwas korpulentere Mensch und eine Ratte kroch an seiner statt durch die Gitterstäbe, die unmittelbar vor Lucius wieder die Gestalt eines Menschen annahm.  
„Lucius!" quietschte er aufgeregt. „Komm! Beeil dich! Wir müssen fliehen!" „Fliehen!? Wurmschwanz, wie in Voldemorts Namen, bist du aus deiner Zelle entkommen!? Ich kann mich täuschen, aber werden Animagi seit Blacks _spektakulärer_ Flucht nicht in Spezialzellen gehalten!?" Lucius schämte sich selbst dafür, wie erbärmlich das gerade aus seinem eigenen Mund gekommen war. Keineswegs so spöttisch, wie es beabsichtigt war.  
„Nein, sie lassen uns frei Lucius! Sie haben uns raus gelassen!" rief Wurmschwanz und zog Lucius hüpfend auf die Beine. „Wer sind _sie_!?" knurrte Lucius über das kindische Verhalten des Todessers und warf einen Blick aus seiner Zelle.  
„Die Dementoren, Lucius." sagte eine weibliche Stimme und Bellatrix Lestrange legte ihre Hände auf die eiskalten Gitterstäbe seines Kerkers. „Bella?" sagte Lucius und schritt zu den Gitterstäben. „Was soll das heißen die Dementoren lassen uns frei!?" „Sieh selbst." antwortete sie und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Lucius presste sein Gesicht an das Gitter und sah wie ein einziger schwarzer Schatten auf seine Zelle zu schwebte. Eine fleischige, verwesende Hand glitt aus den weiten, wogenden und zerfetzten Roben des Dementors und vollführte eine Geste. Der Umstand, dass die Zellen keine Türen besaßen erübrigte sich, als die Gitterstäbe urplötzlich nachgaben. Als wären sie nicht existent und nur aus Luft fiel Lucius durch die Gitter hindurch und landete kurz vor Bellatrix auf dem Boden. Eine Ratte sprang durch die Stäbe und erneut wuchs Wurmschwanz wieder zu seiner menschlichen Gestalt heran. Lucius erhob sich und blickte erst zu Bellatrix, dann zu dem Dementor.  
„Wieso!? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" „Ist das denn so wichtig?" Weder Wurmschwanz noch Bellatrix hatten geantwortet, dafür eine vierte unbekannte Person, die langsam hinter dem Dementor hervortrat. Es war eine Frau mit mittellangen, welligen, schwarzen Haaren mit einem leichten Braunen schimmern. Sie hatte einen blassen Teint und schwarze Augen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Abendkleid aus Satin, eine Corsage mit weiten Chiffon-Ärmeln, die dem ganzen eine modische Crash-Optik verpassten. Der Miederbund war mit einer blickdichten Blende unterlegt. Das Kleid besaß einen abgerundeter Saum und war hinten ein klein wenig länger als vorn. Das Kleid schimmerte im Mondlicht in einem dunklen Moosgrün, passend dazu trug sie dezenten ebenfalls schwarzgrünen Lippenstift. Besonders auffällig war eine Art kreisrundes Tattoo oberhalb ihres Ausschnitts. Als sie auf die drei Todesser zukam, erkannte Lucius elegante schwarze Lederstiefel, deren Absätze geräuschvoll in den feuchten Kerkermauern widerhallten. Lucius Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Und sie, meine Teure, sind wer?"fragte er und bemühte sich nicht ganz so, wie ein erkälteter Frosch zu klingen, was sich bei heiser Stimme und steter Kälte nicht allzu einfach gestaltete.  
„Ich ... bin die _neue_ Lust." antwortete die Unbekannte und zeigte ein verführerisches Lächeln. Lucius steinerner, skeptischer Blick lockerte sich etwas. Bellatrix Lestrange verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte die Frau eingehend. Wurmschwanz versuchte hingegen einmal nicht wie ein unfähiger, fetter Feigling zu wirken, was ihm jedoch deutlich misslang. Die Fremde lächelte weiter.  
„Darf ich die Dame und die Herren bitten mir zu folgen?" sagte sie in einer ruhigen verführerischen Stimme und drehte sich langsam um. Sie schritt los. Zögernd folgten ihr die Todesser, der Dementor schloss hinten auf.  
Lucius, Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz ahnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass sie in wenigen Stunden sterben würden.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lust entspricht dem englischen Wort für Wollust. Ich bleibe jedoch bei der japanischen Aussprache, d.h. Lust wird „Rast-o" bzw. „Last-o"ausgesprochen.

Alex Black5: Harry wird noch kommen, aber erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Im Original heißt es Azkaban, im Deutschen heißt es Askaban. Ich verwende die englische Variante, die Aussprache bleibt bei beiden gleich.

pathie12000: Sorry, hatte ich übersehen. Anonyme Reviews sind erlaubt.


	6. Lust und Zorn

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 6**

Lust und Zorn

Im mittleren Süden Englands, in der Grafschaft Wiltshire, nahe der Stadt Salisbury, schritt eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt ungeduldig im innersten der steinernen Kreise von Stonehenge auf und ab. Die Gestalt trug, wie seine zwei Begleiter, eine schwarze Kapuzenrobe. Die Gestalt war bleich, beinahe kalkweiß, hatte kalte graue Augen. Blondes, langes Haar schaute ansatzweise aus der Kapuze heraus und glitzerte im Mondlicht. Angespannt hielt sie einen Zauberstab in der Hand und schritt stets vor dem Steinalter im Zentrum der Steinkreisanlage auf und ab.

„Lucius, bitte beruhig dich doch." quietschte Wurmschwanz, ein untersetzter Mann mit wässrigen Augen und schütterem Haar, und nahm seine Kapuze ab. Lucius Malfoy fuhr herum, seinen tödlichen Blick drohend auf Wurmschwanz gerichtet. „Sage mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Wurmschwanz." zischte er, einer Schlange gleich. „Ver - Vergib mir, Lucius. Aber - Aber - Dieser Ort -" quiekte Wurmschwanz und Angstschweiß lag auf seiner Stirn. „Ich dachte nur -" „Sollst du denken, Wurmschwanz?" fragte Lucius drohend und verengte seine grauen Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen. „N - Nein, Lucius! Aber es ist hier so -" „Halt einfach den Mund, Wurmschwanz! Wir haben keine Zeit für deine Panikattacken!" „Ich tue was du willst, Lucius." seufzte Wurmschwanz und beobachtete mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend die Steine um sie herum. „Und ich will, dass du still bist, bevor ich gänzlich die Geduld mit dir verliere!" knurrte Lucius und fuhr damit fort, auf und ab zulaufen. Die zweite Gestalt trat vor und nahm ihre Kapuze ab. „Lucius, ich glaube Wurmschwanz wollte wissen, warum genau wir hier sind?" fragte Bellatrix Lestrange und senkte leicht ihren Kopf bei Lucius Anblick. „Und ich würde es ehrlich gesagt auch gern wissen!" „Wir sind hier um zu warten, Bella! Du hast gehört was diese ... Person ... gesagt hat!" grollte Lucius und seine Anspannung verlieh ihm fanatische Gesichtszüge, die ihn im Licht des Mondes besonders unheimlich wirken ließen. Bellatrix schluckte die Neugier darauf, auf wen oder was sie warteten, da es deutlich zu spüren war, dass ihr Begleiter nicht auf Unterhaltung aus war. Natürlich, er war nie auf Unterhaltung auf, aber sonst war er auch nie so überaus gereizt wie heute. Bellatrix trat gerade zurück in die Schatten der großen Steine als ein eiskalter Windhauch über ihre Wangen streifte und ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Es war keine gewöhnliche Gänsehaut. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl. Sie hatte es jahrelang ertragen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte auf etwas tief schwarzes, das sich kaum von der restlichen Umgebung abhob, und das langsam auf sie zukam.  
„Lu - Lucius!" rief sie, doch Lucius Malfoy war bereits an ihr vorbeigerauscht und blickte mit im kalten Wind flatternden Gewändern auf das, was sich ihnen näherte. Es war ein Geschöpf, so schwarz wie die Nacht selbst. Es trug ebenfalls eine lange schwarze Kapuzenrobe, doch die wogenden Gewänder dieser Gestalt hatten etwas an sich, dass nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien. Es sah so aus, als würden die eiskalten Windböen selbst, die plötzlich aufgezogen waren, Gestalt annehmen und teil der Robe dieses Wesens werden, dass immer weiter auf sie zu kam und schließlich vor Malfoy anhielt. Ein ersticktes Quieken ertönte und Wurmschwanz ging zu Boden, nass geschwitzt vor Angst und ein Schrecken in sein Gesicht gebrannt, als hätte er gerade den Tod höchst selbst gesehen. Er lag zitternd da und stammelte etwas vor sich hin, was sich für Bella wie Entschuldigungen anhörte. Sie hörte jedoch nicht genau hin. Sie hörte kaum noch etwas, versuchte stattdessen die bittere Kälte und dieses drohende Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit abzuschütteln, dass sie all die Jahre in Azkaban hatte ertragen müssen. Dieses Wesen war anders als jeder Dementor, dem sie in ihrer langen Gefangenschaft je begegnet war.  
„Ihr seid gekommen ..." hauchte das Wesen. Bellatrix schluckte und auch ihr trat der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Die Stimme des Wesens war keuchend und rasselnd wie die eines Dementors und doch anders. Es war wie ein leises Ausatmen, wie ein eiskalter Luftzug, der sich direkt in ihren Körper brannte und ihr Blut gefrieren lies. Auch auf Lucius' Stirn glänzten Schweißperlen, doch schien das Wesen nicht soviel Wirkung auf ihn zu haben, wie auf sie oder Wurmschwanz. Lucius blickte tief in das Dunkel der Kapuze der Gestalt und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Habt ihr die Frechheit besessen uns hierher zu rufen!?" fragte er drohend und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Ihr seid ein Dementor, nicht!? Wie kommt ihr dazu uns an diesen Ort zu locken!? Wisst ihr nicht, wer ich bin!?" zischte er und klang mehr denn je wie eine wütende Schlange.„Bildet ... euch nicht zuviel ein, Lucius Malfoy ..." hauchte das Wesen zurück gelangweilt und etwas unter seiner Kapuze regte sich. „Wir wissen ... sehr gut, wer ihr seid ..." „Und trotzdem wagt ihr euch mir so zu begegnen!?" knurrte Lucius. „Ich frage euch noch einmal! Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr!?" „Wer wir sind ... Lucius Malfoy ... weißt du sehr genau ... Und was wir wollen ... wirst du noch erfahren ... Wichtig ist einzig und allein ... dass ihr hier seid ..."  
  
In Lucius' Augen traten Skepsis und Wut. Wer war dieses Wesen, dass es sich anmaßte so mit ihm zu reden!? Mit ihm? Einem Malfoy! Lucius hatte den Zauberstab gesenkt erhoben und starrte weiterhin in das schwarze Nichts unter der Kapuze, doch seine Augen weiteten sich langsam.  
„Ich ... kenne euch!" sagte er schließlich und versuchte den Zauberstab wieder auf das Wesen zu richten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich dachte ihr seid fort!" „Wir waren fort ... doch jetzt ... sind wir wieder hier ..." „Was wollt ihr von uns? Der Dunkle Lord ist fort, wie ihr sicher wisst und die handvoll Todesser, die leben, sind in alle Welt verstreut!" sagte Lucius. „Was könnt gerade ihr also von uns wollen?" Das Wesen lies ein leises Lachen vernehmen.  
„Wir ... fordern eine Schuld ein, Lucius Malfoy ..." hauchte das Geschöpf und vollführte eine Geste. Rotes Licht brach unter den Roben der drei Todesser hervor. Der rechte Arm von Malfoy, Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix schoss in die Höhe und hob alle drei in die Luft, bis sie eine Hand breit über der Erde schwebten.  
Wurmschwanz schrie und wurde von einem brennenden Schmerz aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen, als sich die Ärmel ihrer Roben zurück zogen und das Dunkle Mal auf den Unterarmen der drei in grellem Rot glühte und brannte. Das Wesen schwebte auf gleiche Höhe mit den dreien und hob langsam seine Hand. Bellatrix wich jedwede Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als der Ärmel des Wesens soweit zurückfiel, dass er seine Hand freigab. Wo Dementoren zumindest noch dunkles, verwesendes Fleisch besaßen, hatte dieses Wesen nichts mehr. Die Hand bestand aus nichts als blanken Knochen; dünne Fäden, wie von Spinnenweben hingen teilweise von den Knochen hinab und funkelten im Mondlicht. Fetzen von Haut, die schon vor Jahrtausenden verfallen sein musste, hingen noch immer zwischen den Knochen.  
Das Wesen legte seine Knochenhand auf Lucius' Arm und fuhr ihn sanft herab, befühlte das Dunkle Mal. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchbrach den Schmerz in Lucius' Körper. Zu dem Gefühl, dass jemand oder etwas gerade im Begriff war, ihm den Arm auszureißen trat eine frostklirrende Kälte und ein Schaudern, wie eine Arme dünner Spinnenbeinchen, die seinen Rücken hinab krabbelten, durchfuhr seinen Körper.  
„Dieses Dunkle Mal ... bindet euch an den Blutpakt mit eurem Herrn ..." hauchte das Wesen. „Ebenso wie ein Pakt ihn auch an uns band ... Euer Herr hat versagt ... Nun liegt es an euch die Blutschuld ... zurück zu zahlen ..." Das Wesen nahm seine Hand von Lucius Arm und sank zu Boden. Der Zauber löste sich und Malfoy, Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix stürzten zurück zur Erde, landeten unsanft aufeinander. Lucius brüllte und hielt sich den Arm. Das Dunkle Mal war verschwunden. An seiner Stelle befand sich jetzt etwas ... anderes ... mächtigeres. Ein Gefühl der Stärke und Verbundenheit durchfuhr die drei Todesser. Ein Gefühl neuer Macht und der Ehrfurcht. Wurmschwanz lag wimmernd an Boden, den Arm fest an seine Brust gepresst. Die silberne Hand, die er von Voldemort erhalten hatte, war fort. Er schrie und brüllte vor Schmerz, brach jedoch ab, als auch auf seinem Arm das Dunkle Mal verschwand und durch etwas anderes ersetzt wurde. Und da war seine Hand. Seine eigene, richtige Hand, aus Fleisch und Blut, die einen Augenaufschlag später wieder dasaß wo sie hingehörte. Es war, als hätte sie Wurmschwanz nie für Voldemort geopfert.  
„Was - habt ihr - getan!?" presste Bellatrix Lestrange hervor. Ihr Blick war schmerzverzerrt und durcheinander und erinnerte mehr denn je, an ihre Zeit in Azkaban. Das Wesen stand regungslos vor den dreien und blickte auf sie herab, die Hand wieder verhüllt in langsam wogenden schwarzen Roben.  
„... Euch ... getötet ..." hauchte das Wesen zurück und blickte auf die drei Todesser herab. Eiskalte, schleimige Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern, als drei Dementoren plötzlich hinter ihnen schwebten und sie hochhoben. Bevor sie realisierten, was gerade geschah, legten die drei Gestalten ihre Kapuzen ab und pressten ihre lippenlosen Münder auf die von Lucius, Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz.  
Lucius Malfoy fiel zu Boden. Die Dementoren waren verschwunden, mit ihm das geheimnisvolle Wesen. Hinter Malfoy lag Wurmschwanz zitternd am Boden und übergab sich. Bellatrix Lestrange starrte schweigend auf ihre Hände.  
  
„Wir ... wurden geküsst ..." sagte sie entgeistert und schaute an sich herab, als hätte sie ein neues Kleid anprobiert. „Wir müssten tot sein." „Nicht tot, Bella, aber zumindest absolut regungslos." knurrte Lucius. „Los! Wir gehen! Mein Landsitz liegt hier in der Nähe! Hier hält uns erst einmal nichts mehr!" Lucius schritt los. „Was auch immer das jetzt sollte, scheinbar hat es nicht so geklappt, wie es klappen sollte." sagte Bellatrix noch immer außer Atem. „Zum Glück!" quietschte Wurmschwanz. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Es hat genauso funktioniert, wie beabsichtigt." Die Todesser fuhren herum. Hoch oben auf einem der Steine, saß eine Frau, die gleiche schwarz gekleidete Frau, die sie aus Azkaban befreit und hier her zitiert hatte.  
„Sieh einer an!" murrte Lucius. „Die ... _neue_ Lust, nicht wahr!? Was ist das für ein Spiel!?" „Habt ihr es noch nicht durchschaut?" antwortete eine neue Stimme, diesmal die eines Mannes. Hinter Lucius lehnte ein junger Mann mit verschränkten Armen an einem der Steine. Es war ein außergewöhnlich hübscher Junge, etwa siebzehn Jahre alt. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, das im Mondlicht leicht golden schimmerte. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls schwarz und er trug ganz offensichtlich neumodische Muggelkleidung: schwarze Lederhosen, ebenso schwarze Stiefel, ein schwarzes, kurzärmliges T-Shirt und ein wiederum schwarzes Lederarmband um sein rechtes Handgelenk.  
„Und wer bist du!?" rief Bellatrix Lestrange aufgebracht und starrte ihn an. „Wrath." antwortete der Junge und grinste zurück. Die absolute Kälte in seinen Augen stand den Blicken des Dunklen Lords in Nichts nach. Es war beängstigend. Der Junge zeigte ein bösartiges Lächeln und schloss dann die Augen. Wurmschwanz entfuhr ein ängstliches, rattengleiches Quieken.  
„Du bist - Das ist - Das ist -" „Ja." nickte der Junge mit Namen Wrath ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen und Wurmschwanz anzusehen. „Du hast mich getötet." „Peter, wovon redet dieses Balg!?" brüllte Lucius und dem nervösem Zucken seines Auges nach, reichte ihm das Chaos allmählich. „Wir verschwinden! Los!" rief er zornig und bereitete sich darauf vor zu disapparieren. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Villa. Doch als er die Augen öffnete befanden er und seine beiden Begleiter sich noch immer in Stonehenge.  
„Anti-Apparationszauber?" zischte Bellatrix ihm fragend zu. Lucius nickte. „Vermutlich." Er griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Junge, ich weiß nicht was das für ein dämliches Spiel ist, aber du hast es mit dem falschen Zauberer gespielt!" sagte er drohend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Und der Zauberstab fiel aus seiner Hand. Lucius stutzte. Er war sich sicher, den Zauberstab fest gehalten zu haben. Er ging in die Knie um seinen Zauberstab vom Boden aufzulesen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Hand glitt einfach durch den Zauberstab hindurch, als wäre er ein Geist. Doch er war kein Geist. Seine Haut war genauso klar und vor allem fest wie vorher auch. Und doch ... Jeder Versuch seinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen endete gleich. Er griff durch ihn hindurch und berührte stattdessen nur den Boden, auf dem er lag.  
  
„Was geht hier VOR!!?" brüllte Lucius wutentbrannt und sprang auf. „Was - Was hat dieser -" „Er hat euch getötet, genauso wie er sagte." antwortete die Frau namens Lust. „Oder besser gesagt. Eure Magie. Aber glaubt mir, ihr werdet sie nicht vermissen " grinste Wrath spöttisch, löste die Arme aus ihrer Verschränkung und erhob sich von dem Felsen. Die Frau namens Lust lächelte geheimnisvoll und sprang von ihrem Stein. Elegant landete sie auf dem Boden und schritt zu ihrem Begleiter. Ihr betont langsamer Gang sorgte für eine geladene Stimmung. Ihr Haar wiegte sich im Wind. Verführerisch schwang sie bei jedem schritt leicht ihre Hüften bis sie bei dem Jungen Wrath ankam und sich neben ihn stellte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich und legte den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte weiterhin.  
„Ich versichere euch. Eure Magie ... war nur ein geringer Preis ... für das wunderbare Geschenk, das ihr erhalten werdet." sagte sie mit süßer Stimme und schloss bedächtig die Augen. „Können wir dann gehen?" fragte Wrath nach. „Gehen wohin!?" rief Bellatrix. „Zu _ihm_." antwortete Lust. Ehe die Todesser begriffen, was hier geschah und vor allem warum, bohrten sich drei lange schwarze Stacheln, der Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger von Lust zu Stichwaffen mutiert, durch ihre Körper. Als sie ihre Finger wieder zurückzog, fielen Lucius, Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz reglos zu Boden. Lust schritt zu Lucius, kniete vor ihm nieder und strich sanft über seine Wangen.  
„Keine Sorge." flüsterte sie und strich durch Lucius langes, weißblondes Haar. „Ihr werdet eure Magie nicht im Geringsten vermissen. Dafür ist _sein_ Geschenk viel zu wunderbar. Ihr werdet es lieben." Einen Augenaufschlag später waren die beiden verschwunden, mitsamt Lucius, Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg Ron die Steintreppen hinab und betrat am Morgen die Große Halle, die bereits gefüllt mit Schülern war, die frühstückten und ihre Post durchsahen. Ron hatte überraschenderweise sehr gut und ruhig geschlafen, trotz des chaotischen Vortages. Die Betten in den Zimmern Lehrer waren um einiges bequemer, als die Himmelbetten im Gryffindorturm und das mochte schon etwas heißen. Naiv wie er war, hatte Ron bisher immer geglaubt die Lehrer besäßen kein eigenes leben. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape nach einem Arbeitstag voller nervraubender Schüler in seinem Kerker (was er hasste), voll missglückter Tränke (was er ebenfalls hasste) und geschmolzenen Kesseln (deren Gestank er erst recht hasste), verursacht von unfähigen Schülern (die er am meisten hasste), irgendwann die Kerker verließ, sein Zimmer betrat und sich dort einen schönen Abend machte, vielleicht ein Buch las oder dergleichen, war so unglaublich, so unvorstellbar, kurz um, so unmöglich, das seit seinem ersten Schuljahr, jeder Lehrer ein Privatleben haben musste, wie Snape: gar keines.

Diese Meinung hatte er heute Nacht geändert. Das Zimmer, das für den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorgesehen war, war ein sehr geräumiger Raum, zu vergleichen mit Hermines Wohnung. An den Wänden hingen Regale, wo die Lehrer, die Jahr für Jahr ihr Glück in diesem Posten versuchten ihr Sammelsurium an Werken über dunkle Geschöpfe und schwarze Magie abgelegt hatten. Zumindest musste es so bei Professor Lupin gewesen sein und vermutlich sogar bei dem falschen Mad-Eye Moody. Gilderoy Lockhart hatte vermutlich sein komplettes Lebenswerk dort stehen gehabt und die Wände mit Postern von sich selbst tapeziert. Ja, das würde zu ihm passen. Und Umbridge. Sie hatte die Regale zweifelsohne mit Blumen und Spitzendeckchen versehen gehabt, wahrscheinlich rosa. Hin und wieder stand dann mal ein Buch dazwischen, angefangen bei Werken wie _Allgemeines Zaubererrecht_, dann ein Band von _Warum das Zaubereiministerium immer recht hat_ bis zu einer Ausgabe von _Cornelius Fudge - Zaubereiminister und Visionär. Memoiren eines genialen Geistes_, über die neusten Ausgaben von _Geschmackloses Einrichten_. Alles was Ron hingegen in dieser Hinsicht besaß waren seine Lehrbücher aus den vergangenen sieben Schuljahren und die Grundwerke magischer Strafverfolgung aus seiner Ausbildung. Tatsächlich hatte Ron die halbe Nacht auf einem äußerst bequemen Ohrenbackensessel gesessen und auf die Regale gestarrte und überlegt ob es Sinn hatte sie zu füllen, für die Zeit wo er hier war. Und wenn ja, dann musste er sich erst einmal die passende Literatur besorgen.

Doch an diesem Morgen waren die Gedanken über die leeren Regale das geringste Problem. Kaum hatte er sich zu Hermine an den Lehrertisch gesetzt, knallte sie ihm auch schon die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten hin.  
„Da!" sagte sie laut und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf, dazu den patentierten McGonagall'schen 'bösen Blick' und 'dünnen Mund', sowie den schon klassischen 'Ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt'-Blick. Ron schluckte sein Seufzen herunter und nahm sich den Tagespropheten vor.

**Dementor in Zaubereiministerium**

Gestern Morgen sorgte eine spektakuläre Jagd im Zaubereiministerium für Aufruhr, als Amelia Susan Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, von einem der abtrünnigen Dementoren von Azkaban angegriffen wurde.  
„Inspektor Weasley kam mit einer Freundin und dem Dementor im Schlepptau an und ist auch gleich in Madam Bones Büro verschwunden. Wir haben natürlich blöd geschaut. Wann bekommt man schon mal nen toten Dementor zu Gesicht." sagte uns Mr. Allan Hardestly, Officer der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille. Inspektor Ronald Weasley hatte den Dementor im Rahmen eines Falls bei einem Angriff auf Miss Hermine Granger, Studentin an der CUM und gegenwärtig Referendarin an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, gestellt und erfolgreich überwältigt. Der tatsächliche Erfolg seines Kampfes erwies sich jedoch als fataler Irrtum, als der Dementor im Büro von Madam Bones wieder erwachte und sofort zum Angriff auf Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums überging.  
Madam Bones befand sich zur Zeit des Angriffs in einer Besprechung mit dem Zaubereiminister. Als der Dementor in die Besprechung platzte griff Madam Bones in die Verfolgung des Dementors mit ein, wobei der Dementor sie schwer verletzte und anschließend mitnahm. Nach zwei Stunden konnte der Dementor von einer Spezialeinheit Auroren unter Leitung von Mr. Harry Potter gestellt und beseitigt werden. Madam Bones wurde mit schweren Unterkühlungen, sowie einer mittelschweren Schattenvergiftung ins St.Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Gebrechen eingeliefert, wo sie sich gegenwärtig noch in Behandlung befindet. Achtzehn weitere Ministeriumsarbeiter wurden während der Jagd verletzt und befinden sich derzeit in Behandlung.  
Juliette Douglas, erste Untersekretärin des Ministers, gab in einer Stellungnahme dem Tagespropheten gegenüber bekannt, dass das Zaubereiministerium die volle Verantwortung für den Zwischenfall übernimmt und sich für die Aufregung bei allen beteiligten offiziell entschuldigt.  
Die Gründe für die Attacke des Dementors können momentan nur so weit reichen, dass es keiner der Dementoren war, die bereits wieder in den Diensten des Ministeriums stehen. Gerüchte, dass der Angriff des Dementors in Verbindung mit den Ausbrüchen aus Azkaban in der gestrigen Nacht steht, sind noch unbestätigt.

„Ausbrüche!?" sagte Ron alarmiert, doch Hermines Blick blieb hart. Wortlos deutete sie auf eine Textpassage weiter unten, ehe sie Ron weiter vorwurfsvoll anstarrte. Seine Augen wanderten einige Zeilen nach unten bis er einen kleinen Artikel am Ende der Seite entdeckte.

**Todesser brechen aus Azkaban aus**

Wie das Zaubereiministerium heute bestätigte, gelang in der Nacht vom ersten auf den zweiten September drei Todessern die Flucht aus der Festung von Azkaban. Bei den drei Todessern handelt es sich um niemand geringeres als Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und den einst tot geglaubten Peter Pettigrew. Alle drei gehörten zum engsten Kreis des Unnennbaren.  
Noch ist unklar, wie es ihnen gelang die Schutzzauber zu überwinden und die Festung zu verlassen; nach dem Massenausbruch vor fünf Jahren waren strengste Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen worden, um weitere Ausbrüche zu vermeiden.  
Ersten Vermutungen nach werden Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew versuchen zu jenem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, vorzudringen, dessen Körper nach seiner vernichtenden Niederlage gegen Harry Potter vor drei Jahren an einem geheimen Ort aufbewahrt wird. Das Zaubereiministerium warnt die magische Gemeinschaft und bittet alle zur Vorsicht.  
  
Ron schluckte tief. Sein Gesicht hatte jedwede Farbe verloren, doch ihm blieb nicht einmal annähernd genug Zeit auch nur einen Teil dieser Meldungen zu verdauen, denn Hermines Schatten wurde um zwei erweitert, als Professor McGonagall und eine schwarzes Wesen mit wehenden schwarzen Roben, Professor Snape, sich zu den beiden stellten. Ron unterdrückte ein Grinsen, was ihn zumindest kurzzeitig von den furchtbaren Neuigkeiten wegholte. Er hatte Snapes Ausdruck tiefsten Abscheus wirklich vermisst.  
„Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley." begann Professor McGonagall „Wenn sie uns dann bitte folgen würden. Der Unterricht beginnt bald und sie müssen eingewiesen werden." Hermine warf Ron noch einen Blick zu, den er nicht ganz deuten konnte, eine Mischung zwischen Aufregung, Angst und Bestürzung. Während McGonagall mit Hermine in Richtung Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer verschwanden, schritten Professor Snape und Ron die Steintreppen hinauf zum Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.  
„Ich bin überrascht, Weasley." sagte er und klang zu Rons Erstaunen sogar belustigt, sofern Snape zu so einer Empfindung fähig war. „Wir alle kennen Dumbledores Vorliebe für außergewöhnliche Stellenbesetzungen ... Allerdings befinden sie und ich uns sicherlich im seltenen Umstand, die gleiche Meinung zu teilen, was ihre ... Berufung ... auf diesen Posten angeht. Ich versichere ihnen, allein die Vorstellung, dass sie Inspektor der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille sind, lässt mich die Kompetenz des Ministeriums anzweifeln, wie der kleine Dementor-Vorfall ja zu deutlich beweist, in den sie zufällig auch noch verstrickt sind. Es ist geradezu lachhaft, dass sie Schülern Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lehren können." höhnte Snape weiter. Ron stutzte. In sieben Jahren Hogwarts hatte er den Meister der Zaubertränke nie so gesprächig erlebt.  
„Es ist ja nur übergangsweise ..." murmelte Ron leicht sauer, ignorierte aber sein Verlangen seinen Vordermann auf der Stelle zu erwürgen. Snape lies ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehmen.  
„Ich habe leider allzu oft mit ansehen müssen, wie sie aufgrund ihrer Inkompetenz in Rekordzeit aus harmlosen Tränken hochwirksame Gifte hergestellt haben. Sie werden mir also meine Zweifel nachsehen, Weasley, wenn ich glaube, dass sie ebenfalls in Rekordzeit ihre Schüler ... verderben werden, so wie sie es mit ihren Tränken getan haben."  
'Denk dran, Schweine können fliegen, aber Affen können nicht reden.' sagte sich Ron selbst und ignorierte den Meister der Zaubertränke. Sie erreichten den Klassenraum. Rons Mageninnere schien plötzlich heftig den Wunsch zu hegen, durch seinen Mund wieder nach draußen zu gelangen, als sich vor der Klasse bereits der fünfte Jahrgang versammelt hatte und auf ihren Lehrer wartete. 


	7. Die erste Stunde

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 7**

Die erste Stunde

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehört zu wichtigsten und gefährlichsten Fächern, wie sie in ihren vergangenen fünf Schuljahren sicherlich bereits festgestellt haben." sagte Snape mit seiner bekannt anteilnahmslosen Stimme und schritt vor der Tafel auf und ab. Er tat dies so selbstsicher das er es allein mit seinem Blick schaffte die Klasse unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ron saß hinter dem Lehrerpult und war bereits jetzt, wo Snape erst die Anwesenheitsliste verlesen hatte, durchgeschwitzt und sein Herz pochte, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Diejenigen von ihnen, die aus ihren ersten beiden Schuljahren vielleicht schon einmal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatten Mr. Weasley hier, oder seinem ständigen Begleiter Mr. Potter, begegnet zu sein, rate ich daher trotzdem dem Unterricht ordentlich zu folgen. Auch wenn es nur Mr. Weasley ist, und seien sie versichert, ich verstehe ihre Bedenken durchaus, so ist er trotz allem ihr Lehrer und sie werden ihn wie es sich gehört mit 'Professor' oder 'Sir' ansprechen. Haben sie das verstanden?" Ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Snape schürzte Lippen. „Ich fragte: Haben sie das verstanden!?" wiederholte er mit drohendem Blick. „Ja, Professor Snape." antworteten die Fünftklässler im Chor und verstummten augenblicklich wieder.  
„Nun denn." Snape fuhr herum und schritt katzengleich zur Tür. „Viel Glück, _Professor_. Sie werden es brauchen." zischte er Ron noch zu und der Rothaarige sah deutlich eines von Snapes patentierten 'Ich-werde-dich-um-jeden-Preis-fertigmachen-und-wenn-es-das-letzte-ist-was-ich-tue'-Blick. Ron starrte einige Momente noch auf die Tür, die Snape hinter sich geschlossen hatte und spielte in Gedanken damit ihn mit Gelbsucht zu verfluche und ihn danach noch tüchtig zu beleidigen. Zumindest letzteres erledigte die Klasse allerdings für ihn.  
  
„Falsche Schlange." „Mistkerl." „Idiot." riefen drei Schüler aus der hintersten Reihe. Ron sah sie nicht an, nickte stattdessen nur und meinte: „Ihr habt 'Fieses Schwein', 'Drachengesicht' und 'Stinktier' vergessen. Allgemeines Gelächter. Lautes Gelächter. Erst jetzt realisierte Ron, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und drehte sich langsam zu seiner Klasse um.  
„Ehm ..." begann er, doch eine Wortmeldung unterbrach ihn. „Err, ja. Sie da, in der dritten Reihe mit dem Pferdeschwanz." „Professor, haben sie wirklich Harry Potter geholfen Sie-wissen-schon-wen zu bekämpfen?" fragte sie mit großen Augen. Ron wurde bis über beide Ohren rot. „Ehm, ja, Miss -" „- Lilian, Sir. Amanda Lilian." „Err, nun, Aman-, ich meine, Miss William." „Lillian, Professor." „Entschuldigen sie." stammelte Ron und fühlte sich so, als säße er auf der Schulbank und die Reihen vor ihm wären die Lehrer.  
„Haben sie auch gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen persönlich gekämpft?" fragte ein Junge mit wilden giftgrünen Haaren in der zweiten Reihe. Seine Frisur erinnerte an die von Harry. „Ich habe ihm gegenüber gestanden, Mr. -" „McGonagall, Sir. Alexander McGonagall, aber alle nennen mich Alex." Ron erbleichte und starrte den Jungen an. „Meine Tante, Sir." antwortete dieser prompt auf Ron atmete, nicht viel, aber zumindest etwas ruhiger auf. „Nun, Mr. ... McGonagall." Es war komisch diesen Namen auszusprechen. Er war es gewohnt Professor McGonagall zu sagen, nicht Mr. McGonagall. Er wischte diesen Gedanken jedoch beiseite und bemühte sich ihn anzusehen.  
„Also haben sie gegen ihn gekämpft?" hakte Alex McGonagall nach. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich habe ihm gegenübergestanden, Mr. McGonagall. Harry hat den wahren Kampf geführt." „Haben sie auch gegen seine Todesser gekämpft, Sir??" fragte ein weiteres Mädchen. „Melissa Warren, Sir." fügte sie sofort hinzu. Sie hatte rotblonde, lange Haare und sah alles in allem Hermine recht ähnlich. Es war tatsächlich so, dass Amanda Lilian, Melissa Warren und Alexander McGonagall ihn plötzlich als eine Verkörperung der letzten sieben Jahre erschienen. Melissa hatte diesen gleichen, intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck wie Hermine. Alex erschien als eine Kopie von Harry, jedoch mit ein wenig weicheren Gesichtszügen und wilden grünen Haaren (ein Grün das in Ron einen Verdacht aufkommen lies. Er würde das später überprüfen.) und natürlich ohne Narbe. Und Amanda. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an sich selbst, oder an seine Schwester Ginny. Die drei hatten etwas, dass ihn fesselte. Als würde er durch ein Fenster in eine andere Welt sehen. Aber das war natürlich Schwachsinn.  
„Ja, das habe ich, Miss Warren. Aber - Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihnen das ganze erzählen sollte. Ich soll euch -"„- Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beibringen, Sir."sagte Melissa. „Ja, Miss Warren, deswegen bin ich unter anderem hier, aber -"„Wie kann man besser etwas über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lernen, als von jemanden der gegen _ihn_ und seine Todesser angetreten ist!"rief Alex begeistert. Ron zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Punkt für sie, Mr. McGonagall."sagte er und setzt sich auf sein Lehrerpult. „Ihr wollt also etwas über Harry, Hermine und meine Schulzeit hören, ja?"Innerlich hatte er bereits angefangen zu Grinsen. Ja. Darüber reden konnte er, und wenn es den Unterricht füllte und sie noch etwas dabei lernten, wieso nicht?  
„Mhm ... Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, das gut gehütete Geheimnisse in Hogwarts auch immer gut gehütet bleiben. Demnach dürfte jeder von ihnen Bescheid wissen, zumindest über das meiste. Also was wissen sie?"  
„Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und sie haben den Stein der Weisen vor Sie-wissen-schon-wen gerettet! Gleich in ihrem ersten Schuljahr!" rief eine Schülerin eifrig. „Sie haben das Schachspiel von meiner Tante durchgespielt!" stimmte Alex mit ein. „Sie haben im Quidditch absolut versagt." Sofortige Stille. Rons Miene versteinerte. Keine Erinnerung die er gerne besaß. Seine Blicke wanderten zu einem blassen Mädchen, mit langen, glatten, weißblonden Haaren und silbergrauen Augen.  
„Und sie sind?" fragte er und Unterzog sie einer genaueren Musterung. Sie war unnatürlich schön und hatte zarte, weiche Haut. Ihr Gesicht wirkte wie die weibliche Variante von -  
„Malfoy, Sir." sagte das Mädchen und lehnte sich vor, stützte ihre Arme auf den Tisch und legte ihren Kopf auf den Handrücken ihrer Hände ab. „Eris Jennifer Malfoy." stellte sie sich vor.  
  
Hermine Granger verlies gutgelaunt den Klassenraum. Professor McGonagall hatte lediglich ein paar einführende Worte gesprochen, danach hatte sie sich zurückgezogen und hatte die Klasse ihr allein überlassen. Sie hatte es genossen. In der gleichen Art wie Professor McGonagalls damals, begann sie den Unterricht und erklärte der Klasse die Wichtigkeit und vor allem die Schwierigkeit der Verwandlung. Es war leicht die Klasse ruhig und unter Kontrolle zu halten, wie alle Erstklässler hörten sie noch ruhig und gebannt zu. Einige hatten Scherze gemacht, doch Hermine hatte mitgelacht, bevor sie mit ihren Erklärungen weiterging. Anders als Professor McGonagall schloss Hermine Spaß am Unterricht nicht komplett aus. Ein wenig Schabernack gehört einfach dazu.  
Zufrieden lief Hermine die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, wo sie ihren ersten Tagesbericht schreiben wollte. Die Berichte waren einer ihrer Pflichten. Jeden Abend hatte sie ihren Bericht bei Professor McGonagall abzuliefern. Wenn sie zeitig fertig war, würde sie einen Brief an Harry schicken und ihm von ihrem ersten Tag erzählen. Am Nachmittag hatte sie dann ihre nächste Stunde. Eine Beobachtungsstunde, wo sie Professor McGonagall beobachten sollte und sich ihr Verhalten notieren konnte. Am meisten freute sie sich allerdings darauf von Rons erster Stunde zu hören. Er war zu ihrem Schutz hier und war in den Posten eines Lehrers gerutscht, bis Dumbledore Ersatz finden würde. Hermine hielt Schutz für unnötig, die Mauern von Hogwarts gaben ihr jäh ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Ordnung, sobald sie durch die Eingangstore getreten waren. Und trotzdem. Es freute sie dass Ron sich so sehr um sie sorgte und sogar den Lehrer spielte um in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben. Wahre Freundschaft.  
Hermine erreichte ihr Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Das Zimmer war wie groß und wurde durch einen halbrunden Torbogen in zwei kleinere Zimmer unterteilt. Im vorderen Bereich befanden sich hinten an der Wand ein Kleiderschrank eine Kommode und in der Mitte ein kreisrunder Teppich mit einem gemütlichen Sessel darauf. Regale hingen an den Wänden, die Hermine mit ihren wichtigsten Büchern füllen würde. Ein Instant-Efeu wuchs aus einem Keramiktopf in der linken Ecke des Torbogens sehr geschickt die Wand hinauf und sorgte für eine schöne Dekoration. Im hinteren Teil befand sich ein äußerst bequemes Bett, ein kleiner Schreibtisch und ein hübscher, ovaler Spiegel. Sie setze sich an den Schreibtisch, zog Feder und Pergament und begann mit dem Bericht über ihre erste Stunde. Hinter ihr klapperte plötzlich etwas. Sie hörte einen Laut, in etwa wie ein Piepsen oder Fiepen. Sie dachte zuerst an ihren Kater, Krummbein, doch normalerweise piepsten oder fiepten Katzen nicht. Nur einen Moment später stieß Hermine den gleichen Laut aus, nur um vieles lauter, als sie aufstand und sich nach der Ursache des Klapperns umdrehte.  
Es war ein Buch, das auf dem Boden lag. Eines der wenigen die Hermine bereits dabei hatte, musste runter gefallen sein. Und so lag das Buch am Boden, tat jedoch genau das Gegenteil dessen, was ordnungsgemäß funktionierende Bücher (mit Ausnahme des Monsterbuchs der Monster) üblicherweise taten. Es bewegte sich. Oder jemand bewegte es. Und dieser jemand war eine Ratte, die unter dem Wälzer hervor gekrochen kam. Hermines Augen quollen hervor. Sekunden später stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus, schlug die Hand vor dem Mund und stolperte so entsetzt zurück, dass sie beinahe zu Boden fiel. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Mäusen oder Ratten, es war viel mehr diese spezielle Ratte, die sie so in Panik versetzte. Denn ihr fehlte eine ihrer Krallen. Und es gab nur eine Ratte die Hermine persönlich kannte, der eine Kralle fehlte.  
  
„_Krätze_!" hauchte sie entsetzt und wollte zu seinem zweiten Schrei ansetzen doch sie brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie atmete nur noch sehr langsam, sie spürte wie ihr Herz schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust pochte.  
Die Ratte hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Hermine wartete darauf dass die Ratte die Gestalt eines Zauberers und Verräters annehmen würde. Dem Verräter der Potters. Doch Wurmschwanz blieb in der Gestalt, die von den Weasleys den Namen Krätze bekommen hatte. Von der Tür her erklang ein Maunzen, das zu einem Fauchen wurde und Krummbein kam aus seinem Versteck. Krummbein kam drohend schleichend der Ratte entgegen, doch Krätze entpuppte sich nicht als der Feigling, als den Hermine ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Dieser Krätze hier, machte seinen Namen als 'feige' Ratte nicht alle Ehre. Im Gegenteil: Er hatte die Ohren angelegt und hatte die Auge ´n zu funkelnden Schlitzen verengt. Krummbein blieb ruckartig stehen und starrte auf Krätze. Sein Schwanz peitschte nervös und aus dem Fauchen wurde ein wenig unsicherer. Würde Hermine es nicht besser wissen, dann schien es ganz so als hätte Krummbein _Angst_ vor Krätze. Gerade das war unmöglich, wo Krummbein der erste gewesen war, der Krätze als Wurmschwanz erkannt hatte und ihn bereits in der Winkelgasse angefangen hatte zu jagen. Die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung konnte sein, dass dies nicht Wurmschwanz war. Aber wieso fehlte der Ratte dann eine Kralle dort, wo Peter Pettigrew einst seinen Finger verloren hatte?  
Krummbein schien sich neuen Mut erschlossen zu haben. Sein Fauchen wurde wieder aufdringlicher und mit einem kraftvollen Satz stieß sich der Kater mit ausgefahrenen Krallen nach vorn. Hermine erstarrte. Die Ratte war einen Augenaufschlag später verschwunden. Wurmschwanz konnte unmöglich disappariert sein. Das ging erstens nicht in der Tiergestalt, und zweitens ging es grundsätzlich nicht innerhalb von Hogwarts. Der einzig logische Schluss der noch blieb, war das Hermine und Krummbein die gleiche Halluzination hatten, oder dass sich jemand einen sehr geschmacklosen Spaß erlaubt hat. Aber hinterließen Spaßvögel normalerweise eine Visitenkarte?  
Genau so eine lag jetzt an der Stelle wo Krätze gestanden und Krummbein gelandet war. Es war eine einfache weiße Karte, hab so groß wie eine Postkarte. Hermine hob sie auf. Auf der einen Seite war ein rotes Symbol gedruckt. Sechs rote größere und kleinere Dreiecke bildeten einen sechszackigen Stern, der umgeben war von einer roten geflügelten Schlange die sich selbst in den Schwanz bis. Die Schlange bildete einen Kreis um den Stern. Das Symbol kam ihr bekannt vor, vermutlich hatte sie irgendwo einmal etwas darüber gelesen. Auf der Rückseite stand in blutroten Lettern.

„Beim ersten Mal bist du uns entkommen." Hermine erbleichte und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer zu Ron.

Im selben Moment krabbelte eine Ratte mit einer fehlenden Kralle über den Boden des Pubs _Die Drei Besen_ in Hogsmeade und kletterte das Bein eines etwas korpulenteren Mannes mit wässrigen Augen und pechschwarzem, schütterem Haar hinauf. Der Mann nahm die Ratte in seine Hand und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. Der Mann grinste.  
„Ja, das ist mein Krätze." sagte er und tätschelte die Ratte. Lust saß genau neben ihm, den Kopf auf ihrem linken Handrücken abgelegt und mit der anderen Hand in ihrem Drink rührend. Sie warf der Ratte einen angewiderten Blick zu.  
„Er hat eine besondere Beziehung zu Ratten. Schon immer." sagte ein Mann, etwa um die 46 Jahre, gleich neben ihr. Er hatte mittellanges schwarzes Haar, das elegant mit einer schwarzen Schleife zurück gebunden war. Er hatte graublaue Augen und blickte recht herablassend. Vor ihm dampfte eine Tasse Tee. Seine Hände hatte er auf einem schwarzen Gehstock abgelegt. Lust rümpfte die Nase.  
„Bitte schaff sie weg, Gluttony." sagte sie zu dem dicken Mann mit den wässrigen Augen und dem schütterem, schwarzen Haar. Dieser guckte Lust einen Moment ausdruckslos an, dann grinste er wie ein fettes, altes Kleinkind, hob die Ratte am Schwanz hoch und schlang sie mit einem Bissen hinunter. Jetzt lächelte Lust.  
„Guter Junge. Keine Sorge, du hast schon bald besseres zu fressen." 


	8. Das Monster im Kleiderschrank

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 8**

Das Monster im Kleiderschrank

„Sie sind ein Metamorphmagus, nicht wahr?" Ron lehnte an seinem Pult, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und erleichtert dass die Stunde vorbei war. Alexander McGonagall, Melissa Warren und Amanda Lilian waren ebenfalls geblieben, als Ron den Jungen mit den grünen Haaren zu sich gerufen hatte, sie waren vermutlich Freunde. Die drei Schüler, die ihn so sehr an sich selbst, Harry und Hermine erinnerten, waren Freunde, ein glücklicher Zufall.  
„Wo - Woher wissen sie das, Professor?" fragte Alex erstaunt und schien mit jedem Augenblick besser gelaunt zu sein. „Hat ihnen meine Tante davon -" „Nein." unterbrach ihn Ron mit einem Lachen. „Aber ich kenne nur eine Art von Zauberern die freiwillig mit knallgrünen Haaren rumlaufen und das sind Metamorphmagi. Eine Bekannte von mir trug ihre bevorzugt pink." Die drei Schüler lachten. „Professor, wie haben sie es geschafft einen Dementor zu besiegen?" fragte Melissa und umfasste ihre Bücher ein wenig fester, dass sie nicht herunterfielen. Ihre Tasche war auffällig dick und hing ihr schwer auf den Schultern, während fünf dicke Wälzer in ihren Armen ruhten und bei jeder Bewegung drohten herunter zu fallen.  
„Zu deiner Information, Warren. Er hat ihn nicht besiegt, er hat ihn einfach überwältigt mit dem Endergebnis, dass er im Ministerium Amok gelaufen ist. Hättest du den Tagespropheten richtig gelesen, dann wüsstest du das. Aber vermutlich können Muggelgeborene nicht richtig lesen."  
Eris Malfoy schloss bedächtig ihre Tasche, warf sie sich über die Schulter und stolzierte die Steinstufen hinab, schritt an den dreien vorbei und lief zur Tür.  
„Na warte, du eingebildete -" knurrte Amanda und zog ihren Zauberstab. Ehe sie einen Fluch auf die Blondhaarige loslassen konnte, erschien Rons Hand und senkte ihren Zauberstab.  
„Und zu ihrer Information, Miss Malfoy." begann er und zeigte ein Grinsen. Diesmal musste er sich nichts von einem Mitglied der Familie Malfoy gefallen lassen. Diesmal saß er deutlich am längeren Hebel.  
„Dementoren laufen nicht, sie gleiten oder schweben. Hätten sie ein wenig Ahnung von Dementoren, wüssten sie das. Aber vermutlich -" - können Malfoy nicht richtig lesen, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu und musterte die junge Hexe gründlich. Auf Eris' Wangen traten rote Flecken, die gleichen roten Flecken auf der makellosen, vornehmblassen Haut, für die Draco Malfoy bereits berüchtigt war.  
„Sie halten sich vielleicht für groß, _Professor_," zischte Eris drohend. Die Art wie sie das Wort 'Professor' betonte, klang als würde sie den Begriff angewidert schlucken um ihn danach voller Ekel wieder hochzuwürgen und auszuspucken. „aber wie jeder hier von ihren und Harry Potters Taten weiß, so weiß auch jeder dass sie ohne Harry Potter ein nichts sind!" Wütend fuhr sie herum, verließ den Klassenraum und lies sie Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zuschlagen.  
„Wetten, dass sie nur so sauer ist, weil über sie jetzt wieder schlecht geredet wird, wo ihr Vater ausgebrochen ist?" sagte Alex triumphierend und hielt mit viel Mühe ein Lachen zurück, beschränkte sich viel mehr auf ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. Ron grinste ebenfalls, doch nicht so herzhaft, wie er eigentlich wollte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl einem Malfoy endlich etwas auszuwischen zu können um damit die Demütigung zurückzuzahlen, die seine Familie all die Jahre von ihnen erhalten hatte, doch Alex' Worte erinnerten ihn mit bitterer Gewissheit an den Zeitungsartikel im _Tagespropheten_.  
„Lucius Malfoy ist also ihr Vater, mh?" erkundigte sich Ron. „Das bedeutet Malfoy ist ihr ... Bruder ..." Ron spürte wie sein nicht vorhandenes Frühstück sich den Weg zurück zu meinem Mund hoch kämpfte. „Sie meinen Draco Malfoy, Sir?" fragte Melissa nach, doch Ron verschlug die Vorstellung auf weitere Auseinandersetzungen mit Draco Malfoy die Stimme. Und weitere Auseinandersetzungen waren die unweigerliche Folge wenn ein Weasley wie Ron die Fähigkeit besaß eine Malfoy wie Eris rumzukommandieren und sie sogar abzumahnen. Und selbst wenn er die Kraft dazu gefunden hätte Melissa zu antworten, so wollte er und könnte es auch gar nicht, denn im selben Moment schlug die Tür auf und Hermine Granger stürmte atemlos in das Klassenzimmer. Kommentarlos hielt sie ihm die sonderbare Visitenkarte mit der Notiz hin und wollte etwas sagen, doch jedes Mal aufs Neue versagte ihre Stimme und ihr fehlten die Worte. Eine durchaus seltene Begebenheit, die Ron allerdings unkommentiert zur Kenntnis nahm und ihr die Karte abnahm. Ein Blick auf die Rückseite der Karte genügte, ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu treiben und Hermine anzustarren.  
„Komm mit!" rief er und stürmte los. „Wir sehen uns am Freitag wieder!" rief er seinen drei Schülern noch zu, ehe er mit Hermine durch die Tür verschwand. „Was ... war das jetzt?" fragte Amanda und teilte mit Alex einen Blick tiefen Erstaunens, während Melissa zu Boden glitt und etwas vom kalten Boden auflas. „Das hat er verloren."meinte sie und hielt die Visitenkarte hoch.  
  
„Ich wollte meinen Bericht schreiben - und dann - und dann war da dieses Buch - und Wurmschwanz - und - und -" „Krätze?" fragte Ron ungläubig und blieb so ruckartig stehen, dass Hermine gegen seinen Rücken stieß und zu Boden fiel. „Aber das kann nicht sein." „Ja, dein Krätze! Auch bekannt als Peter Pettigrew oder Wurmschwanz!" fauchte Hermine über Rons Begriffsstutzigkeit und stand von selbst auf, als er keinen Finger rührte um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Der gestern aus Azkaban geflohen ist!" schlussfolgerte sie das Offensichtliche für Ron zusammen und suchte direkten Blickkontakt. „Du meinst ... er steckt hinter den Angriffen!?" gab Ron mit gebotener Skepsis zurück und lief weiter. „Ganz offensichtlich!" erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Herm! Ich bitte dich wir reden hier von Wurmschwanz!" „Der Harrys Eltern, seine Freunde und den ganzen Rest der Welt viele Jahre erfolgreich an der Nase herumgeführt hat! So dumm ist er nicht wie du glaubst!" „Aber wie soll er das von Azkaban aus bewerkstellig haben, kannst du mir das auch erklären!? Die Dementoren vielleicht so ganz ohne Zauberstab unter den Imperius-Fluch gezwungen haben!?" „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Ron, dass ist völliger Unsinn!" „Siehst du!" „Es ist völliger Unsinn, dass er die Dementoren verhext hat! Aber nach allem was wir wissen muss er keinen Zauberstab gehabt haben und er selbst muss es auch gar nicht gewesen sein!" „Aber du sagtest doch gerade -" Hermine lies ein genervtes Seufzen vernehmen. „Ron, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich wie du zum Inspektor werden konntest. Mit wem ist Wurmschwanz geflohen?" „Na mit Malfoy und -" „Und wer, den wir kennen, hat großen Einfluss auf andere und kann Leute geschickt manipulieren!?" „... Malfoy." sagte Ron langsam, bei dem der Groschen allmählich fiel. „Und wer hegt einen so großen Hass auf Muggelgeborene und Harry Potter, dass er mich liebend gern aus dem Weg haben würde? Mich, eine Muggelgeborene und Freundin von Harry!?" sagte sie jetzt sehr langsam und eindringlich und Ron folgte mit den Augen jeder Bewegung ihres Kopf.  
  
„Malfoy ..." schloss er schließlich, kniff dann die Augen zusammen und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Lass das, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Aber wie will Lucius Malfoy bitte Dementoren manipulieren, dass sie dich angreifen!? Und wieso auch deine Freundin, mh!?" „Wer sagt das er die Dementoren manipulieren musste, sie könnten ihm auch aus freien Stücken geholfen haben! Die Dementoren haben das Ministerium schon einmal verraten, wieso sollten sie es nicht wieder tun! Und ich bin sicher für ein paar frischere Opfer als die Azkaban-Insassen folgen sie sogar einer Ratte wie diesem Malfoy und lassen ihn und seine zwei Freunde frei! Und Sarahs Tod ist auch absolut logisch, wenn man nur kurz nachdenkt! Wer würde auf einen Angriff auf mich schließen, wenn vorher noch eine andere Studentin stirbt!? Man würde einen Täter vermuten der es gezielt auf Studenten absieht, es würde also nicht auffallen, wenn ich unter den Opfern wäre!" „Aha ..." sagte Ron ein wenig schmollend. „Wieso musst du eigentlich immer auf alles eine Antwort haben!?" murrte er und sie erreichten Hermines Zimmer. Die Tür stand noch offen. Ron hob seinen Zauberstab und schubste mit der Spitze langsam die Tür komplett auf.  
  
Der Raum war genauso wie Hermine ihn in der Eile verlassen hatte mit dem Unterschied dass kein Buch auf dem Boden lag. Auch gab es keinerlei Anzeichen auf eine Ratte oder sonstigen Tieren, mit Ausnahme von Krummbein, der seelenruhig auf dem Sessel lag und seelenruhig schlief, als wäre nie auch nur irgendetwas passiert. Es war tatsächlich ein wenig zu ruhig für Rons Geschmack.  
„Du bleibst hinter mir!" befahl er mit einem Schlucken und betrat langsam Hermines Zimmer. Seine Schritte auf dem harten Steinboden waren die einzigen Geräusche die man nun vernehmen konnte, ansonsten herrschte weiterhin reinste Totenstille. Selbst Krummbein schlief absolut lautlos und das war unüblich für den Kater. Ron trat einen Schritt näher. Krummbein schlief nicht, es sei denn man betrachtete es als ewigen Schlaf. Denn Krummbein war tot. Zusammengerollt lag er auf dem Sessel als wäre er von jemandem dort platziert worden. Der Stoff war durchtränkt von Blut und es sah ganz so aus, als hätte jemand oder viel mehr etwas einfach ein Stück aus dem Kater raus gerissen. Kreidebleich schritt Ron einen erschrockenen Blick zurück. Hermine kam augenblicklich näher um nach der Ursache seines entsetzten Gesichts zu sehen, doch mit einer harschen Geste hielt er sie vom weiteren näher kommen ab.  
„Bleib ... wo du bist ... Hermine ..." presste er hervor und versuche das Bild des bestialisch getöteten Katers aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, was sich als recht schwierig erwies, da er noch immer vor ihm lag. Hermine tat erst wie ihr geheißen. Was immer Ron gesehen hatte, als er auf ihren Kater herabgesehen hatte, es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten und Hermine beschlich eine furchtbare Vorahnung. Sie schluckte trat einen Schritt nach vorn und erstarrte. Ron wurde der Anblick langsam auch zufiel. Angestrengt ging er zu Boden und versuchte erst einmal tief durch zu atmen.  
In dem Moment ging die Tür auf. Es waren Alex, Melissa und Amanda. Schnell glitten ihre Augen direkt zu Ron, fuhren zu Hermine und von dort auf Krummbein.  
„Wir wollten ..." begannen sie. „Ihr!?" unterbrach Ron sie erschrocken. „Ich bin im Moment echt sehr beschäftigt!" „Aber ..." Melissa schaute von Ron zu Krummbein und ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert.  
„Wir dachten ..." begann sie unentschlossen, doch ihre Worte wichen einem Brechreiz als sie einen zweiten Blick auf den Kater war.  
„Lasst uns alleine!" fügte Ron nervös hinzu. Es tat einen lauten Knall und der Schrank im Zimmer begann zu schaukeln. Amanda schrie und sprang einen Schritt zurück, landete dabei in Alex' Armen, der wiederum erbleichte und blickte zu Melissa. Der Schrank schaukelte wieder hin und her, als ob er umfallen wollte.  
„Zauberstäbe raus!" befahl Ron, sprang auf die Füße und fummelte an seinem Umhang. Hermine tat es ihm nach, holte auch ihren Stab heraus und hielt ihn vor sich. So leise sie konnten schlichen sie durch den Raum. Ron, seitlich vor Hermine, blieb vor dem Kleiderschrank stehen. Er stand nun direkt davor und streckte seine Hand nach einer der Schranktüren aus. Er blinzelte seitwärts zu Hermine, die sich sichtlich blöd vorkam - was sollte da schon drin sein - und nickte. Ron schubste die Türen auf. Für einen Moment passierte gar nichts. Und dann ...  
  
„Wuahhhh!!!" Etwas explodierte mit der Wucht einer Kanonenkugel aus dem Kleiderschrank, flog ziellos auf Ron zu und riss ihn zu Boden. Laut scheppernd zerbrachen die Spiegel an den Türen des Schranks und Scherben verteilten sich über den ganzen Boden. Rons Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand, er schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und hob seine Arme vor das Gesicht um sich vor dem Eindringling zu schützen - der, wie Hermine sah, rotes Fleisch ohne Haut, rote wild rollende Augen und lange spinnenbeinartige Finger, die es um Rons Hals geschlungen hatte.  
„Ron!" schrie Hermine, und versuchte zu ihrem Freund zu rennen, aber sie rutschte auf dem zerbrochenen Glas und aus und fiel auf ihre Hände. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch ihre Hände als sie den glasbestreuten Boden berührten. Ihr Zauberstab fiel ihr Händen, schlitterte über den Steinfußboden und landete unmittelbar vor der, in der Ecke vor Angst zusammengekauerten Melissa. Hermine überlegte noch für eine Sekunde, ob sie ihren Zauberstab nicht holen sollte, allerdings ging es wohl schneller wenn sie das Wesen direkt von Ron runterzerrte.  
Ron schlug sich wacker - er war auf den Rücken gerollt mit dem Wesen über sich und schlug mit seinen Füßen nach ihm. Die Hände waren an Rons Hals, welcher versuchte den Griff zu lösen um wieder atmen zu können. Auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen. Ohne nach zu denken hob Hermine den Keramiktopf ihres Efeus auf, riss die Pflanze achtlos aus der Erde und warf den Topf auf das Geschöpf und traf es seitlich in den Bauch, schleuderte es rückwärts. Ron warf sich zur Seite, brach den Griff um seinen Hals und sprang auf die Füße zurück, auf Hermine zu. Eine seiner Hände fuhr zu seinem Hals und befühlte die geschwollenen roten Male. Hermine sah seitwärts zu ihm.  
„Ron ... alles okay?" Ron nickte entgeistert und rang nach Atem. Hermine fuhr herum und starrte auf das Wesen, das auf dem Boden kniete und sie aus wirren roten Augen anstierte. Das Wesen sah aus wie das Resultat eines schief gegangen Züchtungsversuchs von Hagrid, könnte allerdings genauso gut aus den Einmachgläsern in Snapes Büro entkommen sein. Es besaß dürre, feingliedrige Finger, mit scharfen geschliffenen Fingernägeln, blutrote Augen und besaß keine Haut. Es war pures Fleisch und Sehnen, wie ein Mensch dem man die Haut abgezogen hatte. Und es musste ein weiblicher Mensch sein, denn ein Ansatz von Brust war zu erkennen. Reste ehemals langer brauner Haare hingen dem Wesen noch vom Kopf hinab. Welche die wohl noch nicht ausgefallen waren, oder ... vielleicht die ersten die gewachsen waren??  
„Hermine Granger!!" sagte es und seine Stimme klang merkwürdig vertraut und doch wie nichts das Hermine je gehört hatte. Es war tatsächlich die Stimme einer Frau, jedoch so verzerrt als würde sie von der anderen Seite eines prasselnden Feuers zu ihr sprechen. Hermine riss ihre Augen erstaunt auf.  
„Du weißt, wer ich bin?" Das Wesen machte einen zischenden Laut. „Schon bald wirst du sterben, Hermine Granger!" verkündete es. „Du wirst Ableben und Wiederkehren!!" Hermines Augen weiteten sich mehr und mehr. Ron blickte absolut ungläubig.  
„Und was hat diese Prophezeiung zu bedeuten?" entgegnete er mit krächzender Stimme und massierte seinen Hals. Die Augen des Wesens verhielten bei Hermine. „Du weißt es!" zischte es. „Ich weiß es nicht!" rief Hermine mit einer unfreundlich klammen Stimme. „Und ich verlange eine Erklärung oder ich werde die Wand mit dir dekorieren!" „Keinen Sinn für Humor!" sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Gewiss hat es keinen Sinn für Humor. In diesem Zustand besitzen sie nichts was man als eigenständigen Willen bezeichnen könnte. Sie tun nur das was man ihnen befiehlt. Über Witze zu lachen hat man ihnen nicht befohlen, also lachen sie auch nicht." sagte eine wohlklingende Stimme und ein Mann, maskiert wie ein Todesser erschien in der Tür. Hermine und Ron starrten ihn an.  
„Wer sind sie!?" rief Ron zornig und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Der Maskierte deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und senkte sein Haupt. „Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger ... Welch überaus große Freude, sie wieder zu sehen." grüsste er und blickte sie wieder an. „Kennen wir uns!?" fragte Ron entgeistert und blickte abwechselnd von dem Maskierten zu dem Wesen. Plötzlich sprang das Geschöpf auf Ron zu, seine Hände ausgestreckt. Ron duckte sich zur Seite und die Kreatur landete auf allen Vieren, drehte sich und fixierte sie an.  
„Hermine Granger ..." „Halts Maul!" schrie Ron, und sprang zwischen die Kreatur und Hermine. „Ich denke es ist Zeit dieses Spiel zu beenden, Mr. Weasley ... Miss Granger ..." verkündete der Maskierte höflich, verbeugte sich noch einmal vor beiden und warf dann dem Wesen etwas zu, dass wie eine Phiole aussah. Die Phiole zerbrach und die rote Flüssigkeit darin zu kristallisieren, unmittelbar nachdem es in Kontakt mit der Luft gekommen war. Es bildeten sich klare rote Edelsteine, wie kleine Rubine, die das Wesen begierig aufsammelte und ... verspeiste?  
Es schlang die Steine herunter, zerkaute sie mit Leichtigkeit wie billige Kaugummikugeln und schluckte alles. Der Mann verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür, doch Ron und Hermine blieb keine Zeit ihn daran zu hindern. Das Wesen schrie, als würde ihm er mit etwas glühend heißem gebrandmarkt werden. Sein Körper pulsierte. Haut wuchs über die das Fleisch, wurde glatt, seine Hände wurden 'normal' und bekamen fünf Finger zarte dünne Finger mit perfekt manikürten Nägeln vorne ran. Sein Haar wuchs vollends weiter, wurde lang und schwarz. Nach etwa einer Minute war die Verwandlung abgeschlossen und vor ihnen erhob sich eine Frau, jung, hübsch und vor allem war sie keine Unbekannte.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange warf sich ihre Haare zurück, streckte sich durch und fuhr sich über ihre neue, glatte und makellose Haut. Sie war schön und jung, jünger als sie sein und aussehen durfte. Es gab nicht das geringste Anzeichen dafür, dass diese Frau jemals in Azkaban gesessen und unter dem Einfluss von Dementoren gestanden hatte. Ihrem Erscheinungsbild nach konnte sie nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig sein. Das Dunkle Mal der Todesser war ebenfalls von ihrem Arm verschwunden, stattdessen trug sie ein Tattoo auf ihrem linken Oberschenkel, das gleiche Symbol wie auch auf der Karte abgebildet war. Zitternd vor Angst hob Ron seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihr Herz.  
„Be - Bellatrix Les - Lestrange! Im Namen der magischen Gesellschaft nehme ich sie hier - hiermit fest!" Bellatrix kümmerte das allerdings herzlich wenig. Sie streckte ihre Arme nur von sich, lies den Kopf nach hinten fallen und seufze erleichtert. Mit einem Male trug sie ein schwarzes Kostüm, ähnlich ihrer Todesserrobe.  
„Mhm Dieses Geschenk war den Tod doch wert, findest du nicht auch, Mädchen?" stöhnte sie leise ehe ihr Blick jene fanatischen Züge annahm, die Ron und Hermine von den Steckbriefen und aus dem Überfall auf das Ministerium her kannten. Sie ignorierte Ron und vor allen seinen auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab vollends und wand sich Hermine zu.  
„Weißt du, _er_, hält verdammt viel von dir, Schlammblüterin. Aber das wird dir nichts mehr nutzen. Ich alleine werde seine treuste Dienerin sein, so wie ich auch dem Dunklen Lord schon treu war! Du musst also verschwinden!!"  
Sie sprang nach vorn. Als hätte sie schon ihr leben lang Kampftechniken der Muggel praktiziert schoss ein gekonnter Fausthieb knapp an Hermines Kopf vorbei und traf die Wand. Das nächst auffällig Unnatürliche war die Kraft mit der sie die Wand traf. Als wäre ihre Hand mit einem unnatürlich starken Härtezauber versehen, schlug sie mit der bloßen Faust ein Loch in die Steinwand. Hermine war im letzten Moment zur Seite gesprungen, so dass sie der Schlag nur knapp verfehlt hatte und lag jetzt am Boden, starrte auf das Loch aus dem Bellatrix ihre Hand wand. Ihre Hand blutete und dem Zucken nach schienen ihre Knochen gebrochen, doch sie schien es nicht zu kümmern.  
Noch immer starr vor Entsetzen und Angst hatte Ron den Zauberstab erhoben, jedoch unfähig einen Fluch zu sprechen. Erschrocken und am ganzen Körper zitternd sah er zu wie sich Bellatrix auf Hermine stürzte und sich über sie legte. Hermines Handgelenke mit ihren Händen festhaltend drückte Bellatrix sie zu Boden und kam mit ihrem Mund Hermines Gesicht immer näher, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Dann grinste sie hämisch und sagte.  
„Und ich bin nicht mehr Bellatrix Lestrange ..." hauchte sie. Hermine fest im Griff begann Bellatrix sie jetzt genauer zu mustern. Zunehmend wurde ihr Blick dabei abschätzender und zorniger.  
„Du bist hübsch, Mädchen." meinte sie geringschätzig. „So hübsch wie eine Schlammblüterin nun mal nur sein kann. Dein Gesicht macht mich _krank_!" Sie holte aus und wollte Hermine jetzt direkt ins Gesicht schlagen. Ein Schlag mit solcher Härte wie der vorige würde ohne weiteres Hermines Gesicht zertrümmern, sie töten. Bellatrix holte aus, ballte die Hand zur Faust und -  
Ein Lichtstrahl schoss auf sie zu. Die Wucht des Lichts fuhr ihr genau in die Brust. Sie gab einen kurzen Aufschrei von sich, als sie rückwärts flog und mit einem zermalmenden Laut hart an die Wand prallte. Schlaff und zerknittert lag sie am Boden, ein Haufen der Wut und des Neids. Das plötzliche Licht riss Ron aus seiner Angst und er drehte sich um. Alex, Amanda und Melissa standen alle drei mit erhobenen Zauberstäben da, schnaufend und aufgeregt auf Bellatrix zielend.  
Aber sie war noch nicht fertig. Sie konnte das weiße Licht des Zaubers immer noch brennend in ihrer Brust fühlen und sie wollte etwas tun - etwas Gewaltiges, etwas Zerstörendes, etwas - Nein!! Nicht sie wollte das tun. Es war der Neid, der das wollte.  
  
Ihre Augen glitten den Raum herab. Sie schaute auf die drei Schüler, ihr Blick fuhr weiter über ihre Zauberstäbe entlang zu Ron, wie dieser jetzt bei Hermine kniete und ihr aufhalf. Und sie sah Hermines Gesicht. Ein schönes Gesicht, ein Gesicht das _ihm_ womöglich besser gefiel als ihres. Und sie bekam Hilfe von einem Zauberer der vielleicht mächtiger war, als sie jetzt. Und der Neid stellte sich allein mit der Tatsache Hermines Gesicht zu zertrümmern nicht zu Frieden. Nein, sie musste mehr tun. Und sie spürte das.  
Der Schmerz in ihrer Hand verschwand. Die Stelle wo der Fluch der drei sie gerade getroffen hatte brannte nur noch leicht, der Schmerz ließ ebenfalls nach. Die hatte aufgehört zu bluten und ihre Knochen waren wieder heil. Mit fanatischem Blick stand Bellatrix auf und lief zum Kleiderschrank. Mit bloßen Händen packte sie den Schrank und hob ihn hoch. Sie würde Ron töten und Hermine. Dann war sie die schönste und auch mächtigste in diesem Raum. Aber es genügte nicht sie zu töten. Nein, ihr bester Freund sollte sie töten.  
Ihr Erscheinungsbild verblasste. Als würde sich ihr Körper auflösen und in er selben Sekunde durch einen anderen ersetzt werden, nahm ihr Körper die Gestalt von Harry Potter an, der mit fanatischen grünen Augen, wilden schwarzen Haaren, Brille und Narbe auf Ron und Hermine hinabstarrte, einen Kleiderschrank scheinbar ohne größere Mühe über den Kopf gestemmt. Und Harry lachte.  
„Glaubt mir, der Tod ist nichts im Vergleich dessen, was dich danach erwartet!" rief er seinen Freunden zu und lachte begeistert.  
„Du musst es ja wissen!" rief Ron ihm entgegen, hob seinen Zauberstab und starrte direkt in das Grün von Harrys Augen. Jedes bisschen Kraft mobilisierend, das ihm zur Verfügung stand, konzentrierte er sich fest auf das Gesicht vor ihm und rief er laut:  
„_Wingardium Leviosa_!"  
Mit einem gewaltigen Knirschen, das Ron in sich selbst fühlen konnte, flog der Schrank durch die Luft. Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang einfach nur verwundert an, ehe er Begriff was Ron getan hatte. Viel zu spät realisierte er die tatsächliche Gefahr, als mit einer wütenden Geste von Rons Zauberstab der Schrank plötzlich vor ihm schwebte und auf ihn zuschoss. Er krachte in die gegenüber liegende Wand, überschlug sich und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall genau auf dem bewegungslosen Körper Harrys.  
„Harry!!" hörte Ron von weit her schreien. „Ron! Was tust du da!!?" Er fühlte Hermines Hand auf der Schulter, die ihn schüttelte. „Hermine, das ist nicht Harry!" Er blickte zu ihr und ging außer Atem zu Boden. Entweder war die Anstrengung zu groß gewesen einen massiven Eichenschrank quer durch den Raum zu befördern, oder es war an sich einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen, schlussendlich konnte er einfach nicht mehr.  
Hermine starrte ihren Freund an, der kalkweiß und total fertig war, seine Kleider und seine Haare waren nass vor Schweiß als wäre er ein Marathon gelaufen. Er schnappte, vorgebeugt mit den Händen auf seinen Knien verzweifelt nach Luft. Undeutlich nahm Hermine. ein Pochen an der Tür war, lehnte sich zu Ron hinunter, blickte ihn an und fragte: „Ron, bist du okay?" Ron nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Atme!" befahl Hermine, dann wunderte sie sich, ob diese Anweisung wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Ron sah nicht aus als hätte er Schwierigkeiten zu atmen, im Gegenteil, er atmete zu viel - er Hyperventilierte.  
„Komm schon Ron, beruhige dich wieder!" sagte sie. Das Klopfen an der Tür wurde lauter. „Wirst du ohnmächtig?" Es tat einen gleißenden Blitz und in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, so dass sie aus ihren Angeln krachte. Die Professoren Snape und Sinistra stürmten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben herein, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall. Sie erstarrte im Türrahmen und presste die Hand auf den Mund, als während Sinistra und Snape zu Ron und Hermine rannten. Ihr Blick wanderte von den beiden zu dem zertrümmerten Schrank, von dort aus zum Sessel mit dem toten Krummbein und von dort zu Alex, Melissa und Amanda.  
„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?" verlangte Snape zu wissen und legte seine kalte Hand auf Rons Schulter. „Da war was ... in dem Kleiderschrank - irgendein ... Ding ..." sagte Ron. „Es hat mich angegriffen." setzte Hermine fort. „Dann kam dieser Mann und - und hat es mit irgendwas gefüttert und dann - dann hat es sich verwandelt und - gekämpft und dann sah es plötzlich aus wie Harry - und -" „Ich ... Ich hab's ... Ich hab's niedergeschlagen." jappste Ron knapp, der immer noch versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Mit was?" fragte Snape und starrte mit großen Augen auf das Chaos in diesem Raum. „Mit der Wand ..." sagte Ron. „ ... und dann mit dem Kleiderschrank ..." half Hermine nach.  
„Und was machen sie drei hier, wenn sie mir die Frage gestatten!?" schaltete sich Professor McGonagall ein und fixierte die drei Schüler, darunter ihren Neffen, an. „Wir ... Also, da war diese Karte die Professor Weasley verloren hatte ..." begann Amanda. „Und diese Frau aus dem Schrank!" rief Melissa dazwischen. „Es war Bellatrix Lestrange! Die aus Azkaban!" „Es war echt cool!" antwortete Alex darauf. Doch als er den beginnenden Ärger in Professor McGonagalls' Gesicht sah, setzte er hastig hinzu: „Aber ein schlechter, zerstörerischer und ein wahrscheinlich illegaler Weg sie besiegen!" „Es war Lestrange ..." presste Ron immer noch atemlos und geschockt hervor und versuchte Snape auszumachen. Er spürte zwar seine Hand auf seiner Schulter, aber mehr auch nicht. Alles drehte sich. Alle blickten nun auf die Trümmer des Schranks. Trümmer unter denen niemand lag. Keine Bellatrix Lestrange, kein Harry Potter, nichts. Lediglich eine Spinne, die aufgescheucht den Boden entlang krabbelte und verschwand.  
„Das ... ist unmöglich ..." schnaufte Ron. „Weasley, beruhigen sie sich!" sagte Professor McGonagall und sank besorgt neben ihn. „Es war Lestrange ... und dann hat sie sich in Harry verwandelt ... und sie war so stark ... wie kann sie ..." Das war zuviel. Ron verlor das Bewusstsein. Draußen klingelte es und die Gänge füllten sich mit Schülern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt merkte niemand, dass eine dieser Schüler Bellatrix Lestrange war und unbemerkt auf die Große Halle zusteuerte.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag betrat eine junge hübsche Bellatrix Lestrange die _Drei Besen_ und steuerte einen der Tische im hinteren Teil des Pubs an, wo bereits vier weitere, schwarzbewandte Gestalten saßen. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen, blickte sich kurz um und beugte sich dann zu den vieren vor. Lust zeigte ihr erotischstes Lächeln, scheinbar recht angetan von Bellatrix neuer und junger Schönheit und legte ihren Kopf ihren Handrücken ab.  
„Du hattest recht, Greed, sie ist wirklich schön." sagte sie und nickte dabei dem Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren zu, der an einem Tee nippte. Lucius Malfoy stellte seinen Tee ab und warf Bellatrix einen musternden Blick zu. „Ganz die _alte_." sagte er anerkennend blickte dann zu dem korpulenten Mann mit dem schütteren schwarzen Haar und den wässrigen Augen, der mit hungrigem Blick die Tischplatte musterte, als frage er sich ob sie essbar sei. „Findest du nicht auch, Gluttony?" Wurmschwanz sah auf, erblickte Bellatrix und grinste breit und kindisch. „Schön!" rief er ehe sein Blick auf die Cocktailkirsche in Lusts Drink fiel. Der siebzehnjährige Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren und dem kalten Blick zu Gluttonys rechten schlug wütend auf den Tisch, wobei der rundliche Mann zurückschreckte.  
„Sei nicht so verfressen ..." antwortete Wrath gereizt, ehe er Bellatrix mit einem kühlen Blick zunickte und ihr Erscheinen zur Kenntnis nahm. Lust leerte ihren Drink, legte Gluttony die Kirsche hin und sagte schließlich mit süßlicher Stimme.  
„Willkommen ... Envy."  
  



	9. Pride

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 9**

Pride

„Ich wusste es!" Hermine, ihres Zeichens die einzige Person neben der strengen Bibliothekarin Madame Pince, welche die komplette Hogwarts-Bibliothek auswendig zu kennen schien, war schnurstracks nach dem obligatorischen Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter in die tiefen der Bibliothek abgetaucht und hatte umgehend jene beiden Regale ins Visier genommen, die den Eingang zum verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek flankierten und öffnete die Tür. Wie lange hatte sie davon geträumt die verbotene Abteilung zu betreten ohne Lehrer um Erlaubnis bitten zu müssen. Doch jetzt konnte sie Sicherheitszauber überqueren ohne Alarm fürchten zu müssen. Sie würde nicht lange in der Abteilung bleiben, sie wusste genau welches Buch sie wollte, doch sie verharrte einen Moment und genoss die Tatsache umgeben von seltenen Büchern zu sein, von denen manche die einzigen noch erhaltenen Exemplare ihrer Art waren. Als sie diese Tatsache ausreichend genossen hatte, schritt in den hinteren Teil der verbotenen Abteilung und wo sie das letzte Buch aus dem obersten Regal rechts zog. Instinktiv blätterte sie durch die unglaublich alten Seiten von _Die Grundzüge der Alchemie_ von Alphonse Elric. Im Studiengebiet der Alchemie war dies ihr Lieblingsbuch und ihre erste Privatanschaffung geworden. Es war natürlich nicht leicht gewesen, eine Kopie dieses Buches zu bekommen, doch mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Professor Dumbledore hatte sie eine Abschrift dieses Buches erhalten. Mittlerweile verstand sie die komplexen Texte, Erklärungen und Verweise, welche versuchten die Alchemie zu verdeutlichen, doch als sie in der sechsten Klasse zum ersten Mal über dieses Buch gestolpert war, hatten die schwer verständlichen Schriften für sie keinerlei Sinn ergeben. Unter Anleitung von Professor Flamel, der letzte noch lebende Zauberer, der noch die Kunst der Alchemie wirklich beherrschte und verstand, hatte sich der tiefere Sinn dieses Buches ihr langsam erschlossen. In der Tat hätte sie ohne Professor Flamels Hilfe niemals verstanden, welch exakte Kunst die Alchemie doch darstellte. Es war eine vergessene Art der Magie, denn alles was man vor vielen Jahrhunderten noch per Transmutation, also die Verwandlung von Stoffen, bewerkstelligte, erledigte heute ein simpler Schlenker eines Zauberstabs. Jeder Zauberer der sich heute in Alchemie versuchte gab nach einigen Versuchen auf und jene die länger durchhielten und ernsthaft arbeiteten versagten trotz allem bei den elementarsten Aufgaben und Experimenten.

Professor Flamels Vorlesungen über Alchemie waren zwar immer gut besucht, doch auch die wenigen Auserwählten in seiner Studiengruppe gelang es nur selten eine wahre Transmutation zu vollziehen. Fast jedem fehlte das notwendige Verständnis, denn Alchemie war nur entfernt noch mit der Magie verwandt und basierte nur auf einem einzigen Gesetz, der Rest war Fleiß, gesunder Menschenverstand und eine gewisse körperliche Fitness. Ein gewisses Maß an Magie war natürlich von Vorteil, doch in der Regel war Zauberei nicht erforderlich. Im Grunde könnten sogar Muggel Alchemie bewerkstelligen. Professor Flamel ging sogar soweit Alchemie als die Magie der Muggel zu bezeichnen. Das war einer der Gründe warum Hermine Flamel so bewunderte. Gleich in der ersten Vorlesung hatte er angekündigt, dass jeder, der nicht bereit war für die Dauer des Kurses die Lehren der Zauberei einmal beiseite zu schieben, gleich wieder gehen konnte. Es waren tatsächlich viele gegangen. Hermine konnte das nicht verstehen, wie man sich einem solch faszinierenden Fach der Alchemie verweigern konnte. Die übliche Antwort solcher Verweigerer war 'Wieso soll ich Alchemie lernen, wenn ich einen Stuhl auch einfach herbeizaubern kann?'. Natürlich stimmte das, aber jeder der ein paar Wochen durchgehalten hatte, der erkannte dass Alchemie mehr war als Möbelstücke zu erschaffen. Alchemie beinhaltete das Verständnis von Stoffen und deren Verwandlung und war Mitbegründer der muggel'schen Chemie und der heutigen Zaubertrankbrauerei. Sie ist einer der Grundpfeiler der Magie von Heute.

„Ich wusste es!" rief Hermine wieder und schlug geräuschvoll das Buch auf den Tisch, wobei Ron eine dicke Staubschicht entgegenwehte.

„Aha." sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was genau wusstest du?" Mit einem überlegenen Glühen in den Augen drehte sie das Buch und schob es Ron hin. Er beugte sich herüber. Er sah nicht, wie erwartet, einen komplizierten Fachtext sondern Bilder recht eigenwillig konstruierter Kreise mit Erläuterungen.

„Beispiele möglicher Transmutationszirkel." las er die Überschrift laut und besah sich die Kreise. Die Bezeichnung 'Kreise' stimmte natürlich in keinster Weise, dass musste sogar Ron widerwillig zugeben, hatten einige dieser Transmutationszirkel nicht mal mehr annähernd Ähnlichkeit mit irgendwas dass man noch als kreisförmig bezeichnen konnte. Die Zeichnungen begannen bei einem elementaren Transmutationszirkel, einem simplen Kreis, und ja, es war tatsächlich ein erkennbarer Kreis, in dessen innern man insgesamt drei Dreiecke gezeichnet hatte, so dass zwei von ihnen eine Art Stern bildeten in dessen Mitte sich das dritte Dreieck befand. Von dieser Zeichnung ausgehend wurden die Zirkel immer komplizierter und komplexer, bekamen Dekorierungen, Runen, Schriftzeichnen, Planetenbezeichnungen und noch viele weitere Verschönerungen bis der letzte und komplizierteste Zirkel vor lauter verschnörkelten Linien und mystischen Formeln an den Seiten eher wie der besonders hässliche Fußabdruck eines noch viel hässlicheren Wesens aussah, als wie ein Kreis. Um aus dem ganzen auch nur irgendwie schlau zu werden und vielleicht sogar den Sinn von Hermines Worten zu verstehen, las sich Ron den Einführungstext zu Beginn durch.

„Ein Transmutationszirkel ist das einzige Hilfsmittel, das dem Alchemisten bei seiner Kunst zur Verfügung steht. Er repräsentiert den ständigen Kreislauf von Entstehung und Zerstörung und dient zur Kanalisierung und Umwandlung der körpereigenen Kraft, dem Stamina, in geistige Energie, dem Chakra. Diese Kraft wird in Kombination mit zwei Komponenten freigesetzt und ermöglicht neben anderen Fähigkeiten dem Alchemisten die Durchführung einer Transmutation. Diese zwei Komponenten bestehen aus einem Handsiegel, d.h. dem Berühren der beiden Handflächen oder des Transmutationszirkels und dem Transmutationszirkel selbst. Durch die Berührung wird eine Verbindung zwischen -" Hermines Hand versperrte ihm die restliche Einführung und deutete auf das unterste Bild an den Beispielen. Es zeigte einen Transmutationszirkel, der ebenfalls wieder nur noch entfernt mit einem Kreis verwandt war. Sechs rote größere und kleinere Dreiecke formten einen sechszackigen Stern, dieser war umringt von einer roten geflügelten Schlange, die sich selbst in den Schwanz bis. Die Schlange bildete einen Kreis um den Stern. Rons Augen weiteren sich. Das gleiche Symbol wie auf der Karte und auf dem Bein von Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron las die kleine Beschreibung unter dem Bild.

„Mal von Ouruboros. Dieser Transmutationszirkel fokussiert die geistige Energie des Alchemisten direkt auf die Seele einer anderen Person und ermöglicht so die vollständige Kontrolle über Körper und Geist desjenigen -" Weiter kam Ron nicht, als Hermine ihm das Buch auch schon wieder vor der Nase wegzog und zuschlug.

„Ha!" sagte sie triumphierend und äußerst mit sich selbst zufrieden. „Was 'Ha'?" hakte Ron nach und wieder einmal in der langen Zeit ihrer Freundschaft verstand Ron schlicht und ergreifend nur 'Bahnhof'. Hermine hatte eben ihre ganz eigene Art zu denken.

„Verstehst du es denn nicht?" sagte sie und funkelte ihn aus vollen Augen an. „Dieser Transmutationszirkel war der Vorläufer des Imperius-Fluchs! Und zudem war er noch viel effektiver! Mit einem solchen Transmutationszirkel versichert man sich die absolute Treue eines Menschen!! Der einzige Nachteil dieses Mals ist, dass man es nicht verstecken kann. Leute, die von einem solchen Mal beherrscht wurden, flogen schnell auf. Aber das hat meist nicht viel geholfen, wenn man beherrschte gefunden hat!" Mit geweiteten Augen rückte Ron mit seinem Stuhl einen halben Meter vom Tisch zurück. „Du ... kannst einem echt Angst einjagen, so begeistert wie du bist, weißt du das?" Hermine konnte sich ein kleines Kichern nicht verweigern, ehe sie mit fröhlich-entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck Ron an seinem Umhang packte und ihn abermals mitzerrte.

„Verstehst du es denn immer noch nicht?" fragte sie ernst, während die beiden die Bibliothek verließen. „Der Angreifer muss ein Alchemist sein, wenn er eine Todesserin mit einem Transmutationszirkel beherrschen kann." „Und da hast du recht! Genau das verstehe ich nicht!" mahnte Ron und riss seinen Umhang los. „Du hast gerade selbst gesagt dass Nicolas Flamel der einzige noch lebende Alchemist ist. Wie kann also -" „Ron, wie zum Teufel bist du eigentlich Inspektor geworden?" antwortete Hermine trocken und ihr Blick nahm McGonagall ähnliche Züge an.

„Er ist der einzige bekannte wahre Alchemist, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass es nicht irgendwo noch mehr Alchemisten gibt. Außerdem unterrichtet er an der CUM Alchemie, es könnte also auch ein ehemaliger Student sein. Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Nie war ein Student so gut, dass er den Abschluss in Alchemie geschafft hat und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass dieses Mal von Ouruboros von einem Laien zu schaffen wäre."

„Und selbst wenn ein Alchemist dahinter stecken würde und er tatsächlich Bellatrix Lestrange und vermutlich auch Lucius Malfoy und Krätze -" „- Peter Pettigrew oder Wurmschwanz, Ron. Einen wirklichen Krätze gab es nie." „Also ... nehmen wir an da ist tatsächlich ein Alchemist und er hat tatsächlich die Todesser unter seiner Kontrolle mit diesem Elboros-Kreis." setzte Ron fort und ignorierte Hermines Unterbrechung. Eines der Dinge, die er in seiner Ausbildung gelernt hatte. Er durfte nicht immer so schnell aus der Haut fahren oder sich ablenken lassen.

„Es ist ein Transmutationszirkel und kein Kreis!" korrigierte Hermine mit drohendem Blick. Oh ja, sie hasste es, wenn man Fachbegriffe durcheinander warf oder sonst irgendwie verunstaltete, etwas, das Harry und Ron seit der ersten Klasse erstaunlich gut beherrscht hatten. „Und es heißt nicht 'Elboros' sondern Ouruboros." „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Jedenfalls, selbst wenn es so wäre. Wie hätte dein Alchemist die Todesser befreien sollen und vor allem warum? Die Dementoren sind versprengt und in zwei Gruppen unterteilt. Eine Gruppe ist dem Ministerium weiterhin treu und bewachen Azkaban und die andere Gruppe ist 'wild' und zieht es vor lieber frei und selbst nach angemessener Beute zu suchen." „Ich weiß es nicht." gab Hermine recht ungern zu. „Aber ich bin auch von Dementoren angegriffen worden, wenn du dich vielleicht mal an gestern morgen erinnerst! Vielleicht hat der Angreifer die Dementoren unter seiner Kontrolle?" „Halt. Wir können nur davon ausgehen, dass der Angreifer auch wilde Dementoren unter seiner Kontrolle hat, Hermine. Aber das ermöglicht ihm noch lange keinen Zutritt in Azkaban. Zwischen Dementoren und dem Ministerium besteht ein bindender magischer Vertrag. Außerhalb ihrer Domäne Azkaban und außerhalb der Befehlsgewalt des Ministeriums sind Dementoren noch viel mächtiger und gefährlicher. Du erinnerst dich an meinen Schockzauber? So etwas wirkt auf einen Dementor nicht." „Aber es hat doch gewirkt? Mehr oder weniger." Auf diese Antwort musste Ron sich anstrengen ein Grinsen seinerseits zurückzuhalten. Er _belehrte_ _Hermine_ mit dem Wissen aus seiner Ausbildung zum Officer der Magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde.

„Hat es - und das bestätigt meine Theorie." Hermines Blick wurde skeptisch. „Die da wäre?" „Die Dementoren benehmen sich schon länger eigenartig. Etwas hat sich in ihrem Verhalten und in ihrer Magie grundlegend geändert. Und dieses Etwas könnte auch mit den Angriffen auf Sarah Gambon und dich zu tun haben. Ich weiß noch nicht warum, aber ihr beide seid dem Angreifer aus irgendeinem Grund ein Dorn im Auge." Rons Augen wurden nachdenklich. „Wenn der Angreifer ein Alchemist ist ... und dieses ... Mal eine frühe und mächtige Version des Imperius ist ... ich frage mich ..." Seine Augen suchten Hermines Blick. Eine Idee flammte in ihnen auf. „Könntest du - mir einen Gefallen tun?" Hermine nickte. „Ja." „Ich muss mit Flamel reden. Wenn er wirklich so ein großer Alchemist ist, wie du sagst, dann wird er uns vielleicht weiterhelfen können." „Er IST ein großer Alchemist, Ron!" stellte sie klipp und klar fest und schloss damit dieses Thema ab. „Aber ich weiß nicht ob er Zeit für so etwas hat. Er ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann, weißt du. Aber ich werde ihm einen Brief schreiben."

- - - -

Eris Jennifer Malfoy stolzierte nervös in ihrem Schlafraum auf und ab. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen waren unterwegs und das war gut so. Eris hasste es, wenn sie nicht ungestört nachdenken konnte. Und gerade jetzt brauchte sie viel Ruhe um viel ungestört nachdenken zu können. Immer wieder blieb sie auf dem kreisrunden Teppich in den Farben Slytherins stehen, verharrte dort eine Minute und blickte erst auf den Wandteppich zwischen ihrem Bett dann zu dem ihrer Freundin Mary Sanderson. Nun, Freundin war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben. Mary war recht korpulent, sah nicht unbedingt wie eine Frau von Welt aus, hatte furchtbare Kleider, ihre Familie hatte lediglich ein durchschnittliches Einkommen und war auch sonst durch und durch Unmalfoyisch. Aber dieses Mädchen verkörperte alles was Slytherin ausmachte, war intelligent, eine echte Freundin die auch ohne Eris Befehl für sie in die Presche springen würde und zudem eine Reinblüterin. Ja, Eris brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz Mary nicht als Freundin zu bezeichnen und sie dachte täglich mindestens dreißig Sekunden an sie.

Diese dreißig Sekunden waren nun vorüber und ihr Blick schweifte von ihrem Bett wieder zum Tagespropheten, wo sie die Meldung über den Ausbruch ihres Vaters gelesen hatte. Die Nachricht kümmerte Eris nur soweit wie der Malfoy-Familienkodex es ihr gebot. Sie kannte ihren Vater nicht sonderlich gut und dementsprechend war ihre Bindung zu ihm auch mehr als dünn. Nein, sie mochte ihn nicht wirklich, aber trotz allem machte sie sich sorgen um ihn. Und wenn Eris sorgen hatte dann konnte nur einer helfen. Ihr Bruder. Draco Thomas Malfoy.

Eris griff Pergament und Papier und stolzierte aus ihrem Schlafsaal in den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins. Dort war nicht viel los, sie hatte also weiterhin ihre Ruhe. Sie wählte einen der bequemen Slytherin-grünen Sessel mit silbernem Besatz vor dem Kamin und begann ihren Brief zu schreiben.

Lieber Draco,

es tut mir leid, dich bei deiner Arbeit zu stören, aber ich brauche deinen Rat. Wie du sicher weißt, ist Vater aus Azkaban entkommen. Glaubst du es geht ihm gut? Ich gebe zu, ich mache mir Sorgen, auch wenn ich das vermutlich nicht sollte, immerhin ist er ja unser Vater, ein Malfoy.

Und noch etwas viel schlimmeres ist passiert. Stell dir vor, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley sind in Hogwarts, aber das weißt du sicherlich auch schon. Ich hoffe die Angriffe auf dieses Schlammblut werden irgendwann erfolgreich enden und vielleicht stirbt dieser Weasley gleich mit. Glaubst du, ich sollte herausfinden wer hinter den Angriffen steckt und ihnen helfen? Ich weiß ja, wie du das Schlammblut und das Wiesel hasst. Es ist ohnehin eine Zumutung dass dieser Weasley Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten soll. Nur weil die eigentliche Lehrerin tot ist muss man doch nicht gleich so tief sinken und sich auf einen Weasley verlassen. Ich verstehe Dumbledore in dieser Hinsicht einfach nicht. Nun, eigentlich verstehe ich ihn gar nicht.

Bitte schreibe mir, wenn du näheres über Vaters Verbleib weißt. Wie soll ich mich dem Schlammblut und Weasley gegenüber verhalten? Bitte antworte schnell.

In Liebe,

deine Schwester Eris

- - - -

Eine Woche später erhielt Ron tatsächlich Antwort. Er saß gerade am Lehrertisch und frühstückte und überflog dabei den Sportteil des _Tagespropheten_, als ein imposanter und ehrwürdig wirkender Uhu von etwa fünfundsiebzig Zentimetern Größe vor ihm landete und mit seinem Schatten die Spielergebnisse des gestrigen Spieltags der Quidditch-Liga verdeckte. Ron blickte von der Zeitung und seinem Teller Cornflakes auf und blickte den Vogel an. Ron legte den Kopf schief und der Vogel tat es ihm gleich. Ron und der Uhu waren sich auch sonst recht ähnlich, sah man von den gleichen Bewegungsabläufen ab. Der Vogel war rötlichbraun, die Oberseite schwarzbraun und längs gefleckt, die war etwas Unterseite heller; die Flügel und Schwanz gebändert, mit auffallenden rotbraunen Federohren. Der Uhu streckte ihm sein Bein hin und Ron band einen Brief davon ab.

„Danke." sagte er lächelnd, bot der Eule eine Scheibe Toast an, die sie röhrend annahm. Dann schuhute sie einmal und hob wieder ab. Ron blickte ihr noch kurz hinterher, ehe er den Umschlag öffnete und ein langes Pergament mit dem Siegel der CUM entnahm. Gerade als er sich den Brief durchlesen wollte baute sich ein neuer Schatten vor Ron auf und versperrte ihm alle Sicht. Im Glauben der Uhu wäre zurückgekehrt hob Ron eine weitere Scheibe Toast, das er bereits mit Butter und Erdbeermarmelade bestrichen hatte und warf es ohne aufzusehen der Eule zu, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief zu gewandt. Die Eule räusperte sich.

„Du bist ein verfressenes Ding, weißt du das?" murmelte Ron leicht genervt und schob das ganze Körbchen frischen Toast dem Schatten zu. „Hier nimm." sagte er, während er weiter las. Der Uhu räusperte sich wieder. Ron wurde stutzig. Seit wann räusperten sich Uhus, wenn sie etwas wollten. Vor allem einer dieser Größe. Langsam rutschten Rons Augen die eben gelesenen Zeilen wieder hinauf, bis sie in die pechschwarzen Augen des Tieres sahen, die gar nicht die Augen eines Tieres waren. Vor ihm stand nicht der imposante Uhu, vor ihm stand Professor Snape, wie immer gänzlich in schwarze Roben gehüllt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und mit einer Scheibe Marmeladentoast auf der Brust klebend, der mit zu bedrohlich wirkenden schwarzen und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen auf ihn herab blickte.

„Der Direktor ... möchte mit ihnen sprechen ... Mr. Weasley ..." sagte Snape sehr langsam. „Er erwartet sie in ihrem ... Büro ..." Snapes Mundwinkel waren mit jedem weiteren Wort hinab gesunken, ehe er die letzten beiden Worte nur noch mit äußerstem Ekel hervor gepresst hatte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke fuhr herum und schritt mit wehenden Roben und einer Scheibe Toast auf der Brust in Richtung Kerker und zog beim hinunter steigen der Treppen zwei Gryffindor-Mädchen insgesamt fünfzig Punkte ab, weil die Eine, eine geschmacklose Haarspange trug und die Andere Snape nicht vorgelassen hatte.

„Okay, der ist sauer." murmelte Hermine und stand plötzlich hinter Ron. „Ehm, was - was hat Professor Flamel geschrieben?" fragte sie und warf unverhohlene Blicke auf das Pergament in seinen Händen.

„Keine ... Ahnung ..." antwortete Ron wahrheitsgemäß, da er erst wenige Zeilen gelesen hatte, ehe er ruckartig aufstand und missmutig gelaunt mit einem schnell gemurrten: „Meine Klasse wartet" davon trabte. Das war natürlich gelogen, der Unterricht begann erst in einer halben Stunde, doch wenn Dumbledore auf jemanden wartete, dann lies man den Rektor für gewöhnlich nicht warten. Fünf Minuten später erreichte er seine Bürotür und klopfte zweimal an, ehe er die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Okay, als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste klopfte eigentlich nicht gegen seine eigene Bürotür, aber immerhin wartete der Schulleiter auf ihn. Dieser stand am Kamin, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und die Flammen des prasselnden Feuers beobachtend.

„Ehm, Professor Dumbledore? Sir??" fragte Ron, da Dumbledore sein Klopfen offensichtlich nicht gehört hatte. Der Schulleiter blickte auf und schenkte Ron ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Ah, Mr. Weasley. Kommen sie, kommen sie nur. Danke, dass sie es so schnell einrichten konnten." „K - Kein Problem, Professor. Darf ich fragen worum es geht?" „Nun, es wird sie sicher freuen zu erfahren, dass es mir gelungen ist einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu finden." Ron nickte. „Das heißt, meine Dienste werden -" „- durchaus noch benötigt, Mr. Weasley. Ich habe Nicolas gebeten, die Stelle für dieses Jahr neben seinen Tutorien an der CUM zu übernehmen und er stimmte zu." „Und - was hat das mit mir zu tun?" „Oh, haben sie Nicolas' Brief noch nicht erhalten?" Dumbledores Blick fiel auf das zusammengerollte Pergament in Rons Armen. „Eher noch nicht gelesen, Professor." gab Ron zu. Dumbledore lächelte. „Dann lassen sie mich seinen Inhalt für sie zusammenfassen. Nicolas ist wie sie der Meinung, dass wir es mit einem mächtigen Alchemisten zu tun haben müssen, wenn er Bellatrix Lestrange mit dem Mal des Ouruboros beherrschen und einfach in Hogwarts eindringen konnte. Nicolas will in der Nähe sein für den Fall, dass Miss Granger noch einmal angegriffen werden sollte. Sie müssen wissen, Hogwarts ist vor magischen Eindringungsversuchen von außen bestens gesichert ..." Dumbledore legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Aber ein Alchemist ist nicht an die Gesetze der Magie gebunden, nicht zwangsläufig. Für einen Alchemisten existiert nur ein einziges Gesetz."

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dieser maskierte Kerl könnte jederzeit wieder in das Schloss eindringen, Professor?" Dumbledore seufzte. „Ja ... Ja, ich fürchte fast genau dass soll es bedeuten. Nicolas möchte, dass ganze im Auge behalten. Und er möchte _sie_ ebenfalls in der Nähe behalten, Mr. Weasley." „Ich ... kann ihnen nicht folgen, Professor." Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck war eines jener Grinsen, welches man trug, wenn man gerade jemanden mit „Überraschung!!" überfallen hatte und dann lächelnd eben jene Überraschung präsentierte.

„Und ich bin voll und ganz seiner Meinung. Sie haben Miss Granger jetzt schon zwei Mal vor diesen Angreifern bewart. Sie könnten ebenfalls ein Ziel sein. Ich möchte dass sie mit Nicolas zusammenarbeiten. Unterrichten sie gemeinsam, ermitteln sie gemeinsam." Ein sonderbares Pfeifen, wie das eines erkälteten Teekessels hallte durch den Raum, und schnitt Ron die Rede ab, die er sich gerade zu recht gelegt hatte um dem Schulleiter zu widersprechen. Verwirrt blickte er auf eine Taschenuhr, die Dumbledore aus seinem Ärmel gezogen hatte und jetzt eindringlich musterte.

„Ah, ich fürchte wir werden alles Weitere später erörtern müssen, Mr. Weasley." schloss er, klappte seine Uhr zu und lies sie wieder in seinem Ärmel verschwinden.

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore, Sir." sagte Ron und sah zu, wie der Schulleiter lächelnd an ihm vorbei schritt und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

- - - -

„Der Meister legt keinen großen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit, oder täusche ich mich da?" Lucius Malfoy strich eine Strähne seines nunmehr schwarzen, glatten Haares zurück hinter sein Ohr und vergewisserte sich kurz, dass die Samtschleife sein Haar noch immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hielt, ehe er beide Hände wieder auf dem Knauf seines Gehstocks ablegte und langsam mit den Fingern gegen das polierte schwarze Holz des Stabs tippelte.

„Nicht so ungeduldig, Greed. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt." Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln streckte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau mit dem Namen Lust und beugte sich dabei leicht vor, gewährte Lucius „Greed" Malfoy einen Blick auf ihren ausladenden Busen. Greed schenkte ihr ein kaltes Lächeln, lies seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, in dem sie sich befanden. Er war groß, gemütlich, achteckig, mit allem Luxus ausgestattet und überzeugte mit den Farben Slytherins: Grün und Silber. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, eine äußerste bequem wirkende und mit feinstem Satin bezogene Couchgarnitur, flankiert von zwei kleinen und recht teuer aussehenden Glastischchen, stand direkt vor einem großen Panoramafenster, das mit schweren Samtvorhängen in slytheringrün halb verdeckt war und ein Blick auf eine wunderschönen, dichten, grünen Wald gab. Das Landhaus von Lucius Malfoy befand sich am Rande der Grafschaft Wiltshire auf einem Hügel am Rande eines der großen umliegenden Wälder, nicht weit von Stonehenge entfernt.

Greed musste zugeben, als er noch Lucius Malfoy war, hatte er einen exquisiten Geschmack besessen, doch was sein Sohn, Draco, aus dem Anwesen gemacht hatte, während Lucius' Zeit in Azkaban hatte ebenfalls Stil. Lächelnd warf er einen Blick auf Lust, die sich ihm gegenüber betont auf der Couch ausbreitete. Greed selbst saß in einem sehr bequemen Sessel, auf dem antiken hölzernen Couchtisch vor ihm stand ein Glas Rotwein. Die Wände des achteckigen Raumes bildeten abzüglich der Kaminwand und dem Panoramafenster Bücherregale, die hoch oben in einer Kuppel begehbaren Kuppel endeten. Und nicht nur die Kuppel, die noch einmal eine Stufe mehr an Komfort, Ruhe und Bequemlichkeit bot, nein, auch alle anderen Regale waren mit Balkonen ausgestattet und frei begehbar. Das einzige was die angenehme Ruhe und den noch angenehmeren Ausblick störte waren wohl die Geräusche, die vom Sessel gegenüber dem Kamin her kamen. Ein ungeduldiges Trippeln der Finger auf der Sessellehne, begleitet von einem noch viel ungeduldigeren Zähneknirschen. Das Einzige was diese Laute an Nervtöterei noch übertraf, waren die Geräusche von Peter „Wurmschwanz" Pettigrews Magen, der mittlerweile zum elften Mal in nur fünf Minuten knurrte und das in einer Lautstärke, die selbst die Maulende Myrte nicht übertönen konnte.

„Meine Güte, Gluttony!" donnerte es vom Sessel gegenüber dem Kamin her und Wurmschwanz zuckte bei der Nennung seines neuen Namens zusammen. „Geh ins nächste Dorf und such dir eine nette Familie mit Haustier, die fressen kannst, oder die Nachbarskatze! Oder geh in den Garten und nasch ein wenig vom Gartentor! Oder gleich den fleischfressenden Efeu, der wehrt sich wenigstens! Ich bin sicher mit ein wenig Tomatensoße schmeckt das ausgezeichnet! Nur - sei - jetzt - STILL!!" Wraths zorniger Blick funkelte an der Lehne vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo Wurmschwanz an einem kleinen runden Tisch saß und an einem Kerzenständer knabberte.

„Aber, aber -" Albus Dumbledore stand in der Tür, schloss sie hinter sich, trat näher und schritt langsam auf die etwas kleinere Couch gegenüber von Greed und Lust. Greed schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" Dumbledore antwortete nicht, lächelte stattdessen nur und setzte sich. Er überschlug die Beine, lehnte sich nach hinten und legte beide Arme auf der Rückenlehne der Couch ab, ehe der den Kopf zufrieden Grinsend zurücklehnte.

„Wie am Schnürchen." Einen Augenaufschlag später saß Bellatrix „Envy" Lestrange den beiden gegenüber. „Es ist nicht zu fassen! Niemand, nicht dieser Dummbeutel von Zaubereiminister Weasley, nicht mal der große Harry Potter, geschweige denn dieser Ziege Amelia Bones haben mich erkannt!" lachte sie voll spott und grinste zufrieden weiter. Wieder schnaubte es.

„Ein Wunder, bei deinen schauspielerischen Talenten." knurrte Wrath und starrte weiterhin ins Feuer. „Ohh, ist das Wrathi-Butzi-Schnäutzchen etwas _sauer_?" höhnte Envy und schenkte ihm einen feixenden Seitenblick. „Halt den Mund, Miststück." murrte Wrath. trocken. „Genug!" Greed hatte mit der Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen. Stille.

„Also. Lief alles nach Plan?" fragte er und fixierte Envy an. „Ja. Das Ministerchen Wheezylein ist in Position gebracht und schon morgen kann die Party steigen. Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso schon so früh. Das Schuljahr läuft nicht mal zwei Wochen und schon geht der Meister in die vollen." „Weil ihm die Zeit fehlt, Envy. Ganz einfach. Oder sollte ich sagen, weil _mir_ die Zeit fehlt." antwortete eine wohlklingende, wenngleich auch kalte weibliche Stimme.

Alle Köpfe im Raum wandten sich einem imposanten Falken zu, der urplötzlich auf der Lehne von Wraths Sessel erschienen war. Und der Adler sprach. Dies wäre sonderbar, wenn der Falke ein Falke gewesen wäre. Der Vogel hob mit einem Flügelschlag ab, glitt elegant durch den Raum um dann sanft zu Boden zu schweben. In nur einer einzigen Bewegung wurde aus dem braunen Gefieder der Saum eines schlichten und zarten, dunkelvioletten Kleids mit weißem Besatz, der wolkenförmig um die Schultern und Hals angenäht war. Auf dem Besatz saß eine Brosche, die einen roten Edelstein in sich trug. Die Gestalt zog sich die Todesser ähnliche Maske vom Kopf und vertrieb Greed mit einer schnellen Geste von seinem Platz. Die Gestalt war eine Frau jungen Alters. Sie hatte bis vor kurzem noch lange Haare gehabt, jetzt waren sie kürzer geschnitten, und gingen knapp bis zur Schulter. Sarah Gambon setzte sich, griff nach dem Glas Wein und leerte es in einem Zug. Greed rümpfte die Nase. Ein starker Geruch von Parfum ging von ihr aus.

„Die Aktion muss bereits morgen über die Bühne laufen, Envy." sagte sie dann weit ruhiger und schenkte ihr einen herzlicheren Blick. „Ich habe nicht mehr so viel Zeit, wie ich erwartet hatte." sagte sie bitter und zog den Ärmel ihres Kleids zurück. Stille. Von der Hälfte des rechten Unterarms ab aufwärts war Sarahs Arm grünbläulich geworden und wirkte leicht aufgedunsen, ganz so, als würde ihr die Haut dort jede Sekunde von den Knochen schmelzen, schien schleimig und ein absonderlicher Geruch ging von ihr aus.

„Herrin Dante, ihr -" begann Lust entgeistert. „Verfault, ja." schloss die Frau, die bis vor kurzem noch Sarah Gambon gewesen war bitter und zog ihren Ärmel wieder herunter.

„Ich verwese, um genau zu sein." Sie hob den Saum ihres Kleides leicht an und streckte ihr Bein aus. An einem Lederband um ihren rechten Oberschenkel waren zehn kleine Schlaufen angebracht. Sieben davon waren leer, in drei befanden sich Phiolen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit hervor, die gleiche Flüssigkeit die Bellatrix Lestrange 'gefressen' hatte, bevor sie zu Envy wurde. Die Frau namens Dante nahm eine der drei verbliebenen Phiolen und hielt sie hoch.

„Das Rote Wasser, das Elixier des Lebens ist beinahe aufgebraucht. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell geht, aber um den letzten von euch ins Leben zu holen, musste ich viel davon hergeben." „Soll das heißen, wir sind nun alle versammelt!?" brummte Wrath von seinem Sessel her und betrachtete Dante skeptisch.

„Ja, Wrath." antwortete sie und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. „Ihr seid jetzt vollzählig. Euer letzter Begleiter war genau der, den ich noch brauchte um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Jetzt seid ihr sieben vollzählig!" Envy schnaubte. „Und wer ist diese ominöse Nummer Sieben?" zickte sie und ihre Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie weiteren Neuzugang nicht schätzte. Dante lächelte weiterhin.

„Sloth." rief sie. „Bring ihn herein." Die Türen schwangen auf und Juliet Douglas, neue Untersekretärin des Ministers, trat ein. Freundlich, wenn auch leicht abwesend lächelnd führte sie einen weiteren Mann heran. Groß, gut gebaut, markantes Gesicht, schwarzes, wildes Haar. Schwarze Augen. Eine Brille. Dante stand auf und schritt zu den beiden herüber.

„Lust. Wrath. Greed. Envy. Und Gluttony. Darf ich euch Pride vorstellen. Ehemals bekannt als James Potter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich glaube an dieser Stelle sollte ich einiges aufklären, was ich bisher vernachlässigt habe. Die Sieben Todsünden, wie ihr ja schon richtig erkannt habt, sind nun also in der Gestalt von sieben Menschen auferstanden. Ich bevorzuge allerdings die japanische Aussprache der sieben, klingt einfach stylischer, finde ich Ich werde zwar weiterhin die englische Variante verwenden, aber trotzdem hier ein kleiner japanisch Exkurs über die Todsünden:

Zuerst mal, das Klischee mit 'l' und 'r'. Es stimmt tatsächlich, Japaner können kein 'r' aussprechen. Das ganze wird nasal ausgesprochen (d.h. beim aussprechen des 'r' die Zunge gegen die Munddecke drücken) und klingt daher wie ein 'r', auch wenn es eigentlich ein Mix der beiden Buchstaben ist. Im Japanischen steht nie ein Konsonantallein, es muss immer danach mindestens ein Vokal folgen. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet hier der Buchstabe n.

Wenn man die englischen Namen der Todsünden also japanisiert ausspricht erhält man folgende Ausdrücke:

Lust -> Ra-su-to -> Lasto -> Lusto

Gluttony -> Gyu-ra-to-ni -> Glatteni -> Glutteny

Wrath -> U-a-ra-se -> Wlase -> Wras

Envy -> E-n-u-i -> Envii -> Envy

Greed -> Gyu-ri-do -> Gliido -> Greedo

Pride -> Pu-re-i-do -> Pleido -> Preido

Sloth -> Su-ro-se -> Slose -> Sros

Okay, das war's schon. Tut nicht wirklich was zur Sache, aber ich wollte es einfach mal erwähnt haben Was es mit den Todsünden eigentlich auf sich hat, erfahrt ihr schon bald.


	10. Homunculus

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus**

- Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht wecken -

**Harry Potter und das Geheimnis von Azkaban**

**Akt 1**

Die Blutchroniken

**Kapitel 10**

Homunculus

Die Tage vergingen und das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende stand vor der Tür. Es war Donnerstag und es wurde Nacht und langsam leerte sich der Aufenthaltsraum im Gryffindorturm. Alexander McGonagall lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er hasste Hausaufgaben und noch mehr als Hausaufgaben, hasste er jene Art von Aufgaben mit denen man stundenlang beschäftigt war. Jene Art von Aufgaben die seine Tante Minerva McGonagall und der bösartige 'Schwarze Mann' Severus Snape üblicherweise verteilten. Und was er am allermeisten hasste, neben Hausaufgaben und Hausaufgaben, die nicht innerhalb einer Stunde zu erledigen waren, dass Hausaufgaben die Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape zusammen stellten, in diesem Fall ein Aufsatz über Zaubertränke für Verwandlungen.

Projektarbeit. Eines der großen Leidwesen eines jeden Hogwartsschülers, vor allem wenn die beiden Projektleiter die Oberhäupter der beiden Häuser waren, die sich seit der Gründung von Hogwarts einen ständigen Wettkampf lieferten, dem jeweils anderen zu Schaden. Eine Projektarbeit mit den Slytherins, dass war schon schlimm genug, dann auch noch ein Projekt, dass für ihn absolut bedeutungslos war. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen wand sich Alexander wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

'Analysieren Sie die Vor- und Nachteile von Vielsaft-Trank und Wechselbalg-Serum und erläutern sie die Funktion und Wirkungsweise beider Tränke' so lautete das Thema von Alexander, Melissa und Amanda. An sich war der Arbeitsauftrag klar und verständlich. Zwei Tränke nehmen, vergleichen und Beobachtungen notieren. Das Ganze hübsch ausformulieren (was Amandas Aufgabe sein würde, sie war die Klügste von den dreien) und zum Schluss noch ein paar saftige Thesen aufstellen und diese Untermauern. Alles gar kein Problem, wenn Alexander auch nur die geringste Ahnung hätte was der Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Tränken ist und wie beide für Verwandlungen eingesetzt werden. Wie sollte man etwas analysieren, wovon man bisher nur gehört hatte und die einzigen Bücher worin etwas wirklich Brauchbares stehen könnte in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zu finden waren? Es wäre zumindest schon mal hilfreich beide Tränke einmal selbst zu sehen, vielleicht sogar selbst auszuprobieren, aber ohne dies alles, war diese Aufgabe einfach unmöglich zu bewältigen. Die einzige Chance einen Anfang zu finden hatte er nur, wenn Amanda und Melissa in der Bibliothek ein vernünftiges Buch gefunden hatten. Sie mussten eigentlich jeden Moment kommen, immerhin war es bereits Schlafenszeit und Madam Pince war berüchtigt dafür die Zeiten strikt einzuhalten.

Alex verstand sowieso nicht, wieso gerade er sich mit Zaubertränken für Verwandlung auseinanderzusetzen hatte. Er war ein Metamorphmagus, er verwandelte sich schon seit seinem achten Lebensjahr in andere, oder versuchte es zumindest. Ihm war zwar nur selten eine perfekte Verwandlung in jemand anderes geglückt, aber er übte täglich und wurde täglich besser.

Alex stand auf, lief ein wenig durch den Aufenthaltsraum um sich die Beine zu vertreten, ehe er sich an das Fenster setzte und auf das Schlossgelände hinab sah. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken Professor Snape um die Erlaubnis ein Wechselbalg-Serum zu brauen, den Vielsaft-Trank hatte Snape heute schon erfolgreich abgewehrt. Wie hätte Alex denn auch ahnen können, dass der Trank solange braucht um bereitet zu werden und die Nebenwirkungen, da war er sich sicher, hatte Snape alle nur erfunden, um ihm Angst zu machen. Und Snape war die einzige Hoffnung die er noch hatte, einen der Tränke zu bekommen und auszuprobieren, ansonsten war Alex, Amanda und Melissa die schlechte Note für das Projekt sicher. Man könnte natürlich behaupten, dass Alexander die besten Vorraussetzungen hatte, als Neffe der Hausleiterin und Verwandlungslehrerin, um von Snape ausreichend Hilfe zu bekommen, aber lieber bekam er eine schlechte Note, bevor er seine Tante fragte. Denn das war glatter Selbstmord. Minerva McGonagall neigte dazu ihrem Neffen jedes Jahr erneut einen langen Sermon darüber zu halten, dass er alleine arbeiten sollte und keinerlei Sonderbehandlung erwarten brauche, nur weil er ihr Neffe war. Und Professor McGonagall würde es zu einhundert Prozent nicht gern sehen, wenn Alexander sie um Hilfestellung bei dem Projekt bat. 

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen stieß Alex seinen Kopf leicht gegen das Fenster und versuchte eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden, wären da nicht drei Gestalten, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, als sie über das Schlossgelände liefen. Es waren keine Schüler, soviel konnte er auf die Entfernung urteilen, dass war allerdings auch schon alles. Da half nur eines. Nachsehen. Es war unüblich genug, wenn sich des Nachts Schüler im Schloss oder auf dem Gelände herumtrieben, aber das waren nicht mal Schüler, also noch eine Spur seltsamer. Und ein bisschen Ablenkung konnte er ohnehin gebrauchen. Schnell griff er seinen Zauberstab, rückte seine Brille zurecht und lief zum Portraitloch. Gerade wollte er den Turm verlassen, da schwang das Bild auch schon auf und die beiden fehlenden Mitglieder des Trios erschienen zurück von ihrem Gang in die Bibliothek, beladen mit einigen dicken und alten Wälzern.

„Gute Nachrichten, wir durften in die verbotene Abteilung und da gab es ein Buch, dass wie geschaffen ist für unsere Zwecke. Es heißt _Höchst Potente Zaubertränke_ und -" blubberte Amanda los, doch Alexander schnitt ihr mit einem schnellen „Kommt mit!" das Wort ab. „Warte Alec, wohin willst du?" fragte Melissa, doch ehe die beiden Mädchen sich versahen platzierten sich die Bücher von selbst auf einem der Tische im Aufenthaltsraum und Alex schob die beiden geradewegs raus auf den Korridor.

„A ... Alec, jetzt warte erst mal!" sagte Melissa. „Ja, was ist mit dir los?" meinte Amanda, obwohl sie sich bereits denken konnte, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Draußen schleicht jemand auf dem Gelände rum." antwortete Alexander und seine Augen funkelten. Amanda seufzte. Sie hasste es, wenn sie Recht hatte.

„Du willst doch da jetzt nicht etwa runter, oder? Was wenn man uns erwischt? Oder schlimmer, was wenn das die Typen sind, die Professor Granger umbringen wollen??" Melissa nickte. Sie gab es zwar ungern zu, sie liebte Abenteuer und stand Alex in nichts nach, aber wenn es wirklich jene waren, die zu Hermine wollten, dann änderte das alles. Abenteuer waren schön und gut, solange nicht das eigene Leben auf dem Spiel stand.

„Ach papperlapapp. Wir wollen nur sehen, wer das ist. Und wenn es wirklich die Leute sind, die es auf die Granger abgesehen haben, dann hauen wir sofort ab und alarmieren Professor Weasley." „du meinst wohl eher Professor Dumbledore." „Von mir aus auch Dumbledore." sagte Alex. Natürlich, Dumbledore war mächtig, aber es kam einfach cooler, wenn ein echter Inspektor die Unholde zur Strecke brachte.

„Los jetzt! Kommt!"

- - - - -

„Wie lange brauchst du denn noch!?" Wrath lehnte an der Schlosswand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und düster sowie ungeduldig die riesige Spinne beobachtend, die immer wieder von Baum zu Baum zu Schlosswand sprang und ein Netz webte. Nach getaner Arbeit landete die Spinne in einem eleganten Rückwärtssalto neben Wrath und nahm in einer einzigen Bewegung die Gestalt von Bellatrix Lestrange an.

„Qualität braucht eben ihre Zeit, mein ungeduldiger Freund." kicherte Envy, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte dann die Schlosswand hinauf.

„Und du bist sicher du weißt noch wo sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befindet? Gluttony??" Die füllige Gestalt Peter Pettigrews trat grinsend aus dem Schatten und seine wässrigen Augen blickte ebenfalls die Wand hinauf.

„Gryffindor! Gryffindor!!" rief er und deutete hoch auf einen der Türme. „Dort oben?" fragte Envy und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Das ist ja perfekt. Und so praktisch. Das erspart uns viel Arbeit." „Ach ja? Schon mal überlegt wie du da hochkommen willst!?" murrte Wrath und stöhnte. „Ins Schloss selbst können wir schlecht!" „Benutz doch einfach deinen Schädel, Hitzköpfchen!" feixte Envy und sah sich um. „Es ist bald soweit. Also beeilt euch!" Envy warf einen prüfenden Blick zu allen Seiten. Einen Augenaufschlag später war sie verschwunden und Severus Snape stand an ihrer Stelle.

„Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte Snape mit süßlicher Mädchenstimme und strich sich durch das fettige, schwarze Haar.

„Wie ein eingebildeter Arsch!" antwortete Wrath gereizt und schob Gluttony und Snape beiseite. „Geh jetzt und hol sie! Bevor uns noch jemand entdeckt. Snape kicherte mädchenhaft. „Du bist richtig süß, wenn du gereizt bist." „Verschwinde endlich!!" Snape verfiel in ein schadenfrohes Lachen, erst noch weiblich, dann nahm seine Stimme den Ton des wahren Snape an und schritt mit wehenden Roben zum Eingang des Schlosses. Wrath stöhnte entnervt, doch Zeit sich aufzuregen blieb ihm nicht.

„Wrath?" fragte Gluttony mit der Stimme eines zu groß geratenen Kindes und zupfte am Hemd des siebzehnjährigen. „Ich hab Hunger."

Sich auf der Stelle rumdrehen stieß der junge Mann ein Stoßgebet um Erlösung gen Himmel, ehe er Gluttony mit einem Tritt zur Seite stieß und sich der Schlossmauer zu wand, den Blick hoch hinauf gerichtet in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

„Wieso in Dantes Namen bin ich mit solch einem Idioten gestraft! Warum!?" Knurrend warf er einen letzten Blick zu seinem korpulenten Partner, der mittlerweile begonnen hatte an einem der Bäume des Schlossgeländes zu naschen, an dem Envy ihr Netz gesponnen hatte.

„Und du bist dir auch wirklich sicher, dass die Gryffindors dort oben sind!? Ja!?" Gluttony nickte und schluckte grinsend ein Stück Rinde herunter.

„Gryffindorturm! Mit der Fetten Dame! Man braucht ein Passwort!" Wrath unterdrückte das Bedürfnis seinen Begleiter mit einem Envys Fäden zu erdrosseln. Er erinnerte sich an das Portrait der Fetten Dame. Dort hinter lag also der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Das konnte sich noch als nützlich erweisen. Zumindest für solche Informationen war die Inkarnation der Völlerei noch zu gute. Es war unglaublich, wie ein zuvor ängstlicher, kleiner, dicker und verwahrloster Mann mit wässrigen Augen zu einem noch viel dickeren und vor allem dümmeren Mann mit wässrigen Augen werden konnte. Der Mann, der ihn einst getötet hatte war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, den Verstand auf den eines Kleinkindes reduziert dessen einziger Lebensinhalt darin bestand, seinen unstillbaren Hunger zu besänftigen, ein unmögliches Unterfangen.

„Dante hätte jeden anderen nehmen können, warum ausgerechnet dich." murrte der Zorn ehe er sich wieder der Schlossmauer seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die schwarzen Lederarmbänder um Wraths Hände verblassten, seine Hände selbst nahmen bis zur Mitte des Unterarms eine dunkelgraue Färbung an. Seine Finger glätten sich ab, wurden ein Stück länger und erhielten scharfkantige Spitzen. Es sah ganz so aus, als wären Wrath bekrallte steingraue Pranken oder eine ähnliche grausame Karikatur einer Hand gewachsen. Mit einem Satz sprang er an die Wand, trieb seine Krallen in die Schlossmauer und hielt sich problemlos fest. Dann griff er nach oben, krallte sich erneut fest und stieg weiter. Er wiederholte diese Prozedur und erklomm problemlos immer höher den Gryffindorturm.

- - - - -

„Mach deinen Zauberstab aus! Oder willst du das man uns sofort erwischt!" zischte Amanda und funkelte Alex' Hinterkopf an. Eng aneinandergepresst schlichen die drei Gryffindor eine der Steintreppen hinab, weg vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und runter in die Große Halle.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. _Nox_!" murmelte Alexander und der schmale Lichtkegel an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, schrumpfte zusammen, das Licht verblasste und erlosch.

„Alec, du hast dich ganz sicher getäuscht. Und selbst wenn da Leute waren, dann sollten wir wirklich einfach jemanden bescheid sagen!" begann Amanda und versuchte noch einmal ihr Glück Minerva McGonagalls Neffen zu überreden umzukehren.

„Seit wann bist du so ein Angsthase, Amy?" gab Alex zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind doch schon oft nachts im Schloss rumgegeistert." „Ja." warf Melissa ein. „Aber da wurde noch nicht versucht eine unserer Lehrer umzubringen. Und das diese Typen durchaus die Schutzzauber überwinden können, haben wir das letzte Mal ja schon gesehen!!" „Wir schauen ja bloß nach! Und beim ersten Anzeichen von Ärger schlagen wir sofort Alarm." „Und was wenn dein sofort vielleicht schon zu spät ist!?" „Ich will doch nur nach dem rechten sehen, Liz, ist das so falsch!?" „Leute seit mal ruhig!" „Ja, Alec! Wenn du dabei unser Leben in Gefahr bringst, dann ist das falsch! Sehr falsch sogar!" „Leute, ihr solltet wirklich lieber -" „Lieber unseres, als das von anderen, Liz!!" „Alec! Liz! Ich glaube wir sollten wirklich -" „Was ist das für dich!? Ein Spiel? Alec, es ist wunderbar, dass du andere beschützen willst, aber denk auch mal an uns! Du bist nicht Harry Potter, auch wenn du ihm ähnlich siehst! Aber du bist es nicht!" „Das ist kein Spiel! Ich möchte nur vermeiden, dass noch einmal jemand ins Schloss eindringt und vielleicht diesmal wirklich etwas passiert!" „Jetzt haltet doch mal beide die Klappe!!"

Melissa und Alex erstarrten. Mit geöffneten Mündern und schon die nächsten Schimpfkanonaden bereit, als Amanda beide gegen die Wand drückte und mit einem leise gezischten „Pssst!" noch einmal Ruhe gebot. Mit einem Nicken deutete sie nach unten. Die Drei hatten das Ende des Korridors erreicht und vor ihnen lag das Treppenhaus, ein tiefer, geräumiger Schacht mit mehreren Treppen, die ganz nach Lust und Laune ihre Richtung veränderten. Die Wände waren über und über bedeckt mit Bildern und aus dem einen oder anderen Gemälde drang ein lautes Schnarchen. Aber aus Angst die Bilder konnten aufwachen und die Drei verraten hatte Amanda sich nicht aufgehalten. Severus Snape stand zwei Etagen tiefer und wartete darauf, dass die benötigte Treppe sich ihm zu wand.

„Snape!" murrte Melissa und schluckte ein Fluchen herunter. „Wenn der uns erwischt sind wir -" „Das ist komisch." sagte Amanda bedächtig. „Was ist daran komisch? Snape auf seinem üblichen Kontrollgang durch die Schule in der Hoffnung jemanden zu erwischen, dem er eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen kann!" gab Alex zurück. „Das meine ich nicht. Seht ihn euch genauer an."

Melissa und Alexander warfen sich skeptische Blicke zu, ehe sich zwei Schritte vorwagten und über die Brüstung einer Treppe vorsichtig den Meister der Zaubertränke genauer beobachteten. Snape stand mit den Rücken zu ihnen und nur langsam setzte sich die Treppe, auf die er wartete, in Bewegung. An sich nichts komisches, ließ man die Art außer Acht, wie Snape dastand und wartete. Den linken Arm vor der Brust, den rechten Ellenbogen auf dem Arm abgestützt und mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand auf seiner Wange tippelnd. Hin und wieder strich er sich durch das Haar oder seine Robe glatt. Snape benahm sich einfach nicht wie Snape. Kein lauernder Blick, keine ruhige Haltung, nicht diese dunkle Würde. Er benahm sich einfach nur lächerlich. Die Treppe kam an und Snape stieg die Stufen hinauf, fuhr mit dem Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand über das Geländer und verschwand dann im Korridor eine Etage unter ihnen.

„Was ... war das?" fragte Alex und wusste nicht ob er jetzt lachen sollte oder nicht. „Ich habe Snape noch nie so schräg erlebt. So aufgekratzt." „Mich würde mehr interessieren wo er hin will." „Los, ihm nach!"

- - - - -

Hermine Granger war noch nicht in ihrem Bett gewesen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie hatte, natürlich, in ihrem Sessel platz genommen und las, neben ihr eine dampfende Tasse Tee. Überrascht klappte sie die Taschenbuchausgabe von _Magische Missgeschicke und wann sie geschahen - Die Geschichte ereignisreicher Unfälle der Magie_ beiseite und griff Sicherheitshalber ihren Zauberstab. Seit neustem war sie recht schreckhaft was klopfende Besucher vor ihrer Tür betraf. Zudem legte sie ungern das Buch aus der Hand, sie war gerade bei einer äußerst interessanten Stelle, nämlich Kapitel 8 mit dem äußerst viel versprechenden Titel _Sir Gammelot und die glorreichen Ritter der Gammelrunde - Magische Missetaten an Arthus' Hof_. Leider war sie nicht mal dazu gekommen, die Einleitung zu diesem Kapitel zu Ende zu lesen, denn das Klopfen wurde immer hartnäckiger. Hermine schritt zur Tür, hob ihren Zauberstab und blickte starr auf das Stück Holz in Augenhöhe.

„Ja bitte?" fragte sie und bereitete sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste vor. „Öffnen sie die Tür, Miss Granger." antwortete eine ölige Stimme gereizt. „Professor Snape?" gab Hermine ungläubig zurück und entriegelte mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabs die Tür. Schwarz und unheilvoll stand tatsächlich niemand anderes als Severus Snape vor ihrer Tür und grüßte sie mit einem leichten Nicken.

„Miss Granger." sagte er. „Professor, was ... kann ich für sie tun?" „Der Direktor ... hat etwas anzukündigen. Alle Lehrer haben sich unverzüglich in seinem Büro einzufinden. Wenn sie mir also bitte folgen würden." Snape drehte sich um und lief los doch Hermine dachte gar nicht daran ihm zu folgen. Wieso um diese Uhrzeit? Außerdem bezweifelte sie dass alle Lehrer in Dumbledores Büro Platz haben würden.

„Warum macht Dumbledore das nicht morgen? Und wieso in seinem Büro? In der Großen Halle ist bei weitem mehr Platz für alle und -" „Ich kann mich täuschen, Miss Granger, und wenn dies so ist, dann korrigieren sie mich bitte, aber sind sie der Schulleiter von Hogwarts?" „Nein, aber -" „Liegt es also an ihnen zu entscheiden, wann und wo Professor Dumbledore etwas zu verkünden hat?" „Nein, Sir, aber -" „Hätten sie dann also bitte die Güte mir zu folgen?" Hermine seufzte. „Ja, Sir. Einen Moment bitte." Hermine schloss die Tür, zog sich schnell etwas anderes an und löschte das Licht. Dann öffnete sie die Tür, nickte Professor Snape zu und schritt dann an ihm vorbei, frei nach der Devise: Ladies First. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und folge ihr.

„Was genau möchte Professor Dumbledore denn ankündigen?" fragte Hermine und verlangsamte ihre Schritte, während beide den Korridor hinab liefen in Richtung Treppen. „Wenn ich das wüsste, Miss Granger, könnte ich diese leidige Nachtwanderung durchs Schloss beenden und mich in mein Bett begeben. Wir werden es erfahren, wenn es soweit ist." Sie bogen um die Ecke, liefen einen weiteren Korridor hinab, bogen nach links und betraten den Gang der zu der Steintreppe zum nächsten Stockwerk führte. Gerade durchquerten sie eine Reihe schnarchender Bilder, als Severus Snape aus einem Seitengang trat und die beiden beinahe umrempelte.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Totenstille, durchsetzt vom Schnarchen einiger Portraits in der sich zwei Severus Snapes einfach nur anstarrten, und Hermine genau dazwischen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten!?" rief der Snape zu ihrer rechten und klang ganz so, als hielte er das für einen schlechten Schülerstreich, einen äußerst schlechten. Der Snape zu ihrer linken schwieg, blickte beide einfach nur an.

„McGonagall, sind sie das!?" brüllte der Snape zu ihrer rechten wieder. „Ich dachte ihre Tante hätte ihnen bereits mehrfach deutlich gemacht, dass sie in der Nacht nichts mehr auf den Gängen zu suchen haben! Und was soll diese Gestalt!? Glauben sie, mit diesem äußerst billigen Imitat meiner selbst, würden sie nicht auffallen und einer Strafe entgehen!!? Verwandeln sie sich zurück und zwar auf der Stelle! Sofort!!" Jetzt grinste der andere Snape.

„Nun, das ist wohl Pech ... für dich, Severus." flötete Snape mit weiblicher Stimme. Mit einer enormschnellen Drehung versetzte er dem anderen Snape einen Tritt. Snape wurde zurück geworfen, krachte gegen eine Ritterrüstung und brach zusammen, die Rüstungsteile stürzten über ihn zusammen. Mit der Geschwindigkeit einer zuschnappenden Schlange hatte der verbliebene Snape Hermine gepackt und riss sie zu sich, zog sie an sich heran, schlug sie dann mit einem Handkantenschlag in den Nacken nieder. Bewusstlos ging Hermine zu Boden.

Der-Snape-der-nicht-Snape-war kniete nieder, warf sie sich über die Schulter und lief los. Seine weiten Roben flatterten und wehten, verblassten und verschwanden, die fettigen Haare wurden glatt und wuchsen, der stechende Blick wich zwei zarten Augen und Severus Snapes Erscheinungsbild wich dem von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Ich wusste schon immer das Snape nicht ganz richtig in der Birne ist, aber das!?" „Psst, oder willst du, dass er dich hört!?" „Jetzt seid doch beide endlich mal still! Ihr weckt das ganze Schloss noch auf!" Alexander, Melissa und Amanda bogen um die Ecke, die Zauberstäbe erhoben und diskutierend, als Envy den dreien begegnete. Ihr fanatisches Grinsen verzerrte sich für einen Moment, ehe sie wieder lächelte und den Kopf leicht schief legte.

„Ja, das Glück ist heute wirklich nicht auf meiner Seite. Und auf eurer auch nicht Kinder." Alex' Augen weiteten sich. „Sie sind die Frau aus dem Kleiderschrank!!" rief er. „Und sie hat Professor Granger!" sagte Amanda. Envy lachte. „Professor... Der Titel wird heutzutage einfach überbewertet, findet ihr nicht auch? Ein blutjunges Schlammblut wie sie und schon Lehrerin, tse tse. Wie wollt ihr kleinen Racker da nur eine vernünftige Ausbildung bekommen." Melissa riss ihren Zauberstab hoch. „Blei - Bleiben sie stehen! Lassen sie Professor Granger frei oder -" Einen Augenaufschlag später stand Envy vor ihr, zu ihr hinunter gebeugt und direkt in Melissas Augen starrend.

„Erstens würde das Schlammblut es im Moment so oder so nicht mitbekommen, wenn ich sie freilassen würde, meine Süße, zweitens stehe ich schon und drittens, du dafür nicht mehr lange!" Envys Fuß schnellte hervor. Mit einer raschen Drehung riss sie Melissa die Füße weg und warf sie zu Boden.

„Halt! Sofort stehen bleiben oder -" Ein Schlag verfehlte Alex' Gesicht nur knapp, traf die Wand hinter ihm und schlug ein Loch in den massiven Stein. „Gryffindors seid eindeutig lästig! Schon zum zweiten Mal mischt ihr euch in Dinge ein, die euch nichts angehen!!"

„_Mobilcorpus_!" rief Amanda. Hermines Körper rutschte Envy von der Schulter, glitt zu Boden und rutschte über dem Stein zu Amanda herüber. Envy fuhr herum, riss ihre Faust aus der Wand und starrte die Hexe zornfunkelnd an. „Kinder sollten auf Erwachsene hören, hat man euch das nie gesagt!" Sie stürzte nach vorn, holte mit der rechten Faust aus und hielt auf Amandas Kopf zu. „_Impedimenta_!" Melissas Zauber traf Envy in die Seite, riss sie aus der Luft und schleuderte sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Schnell! Nehmt Professor Granger und lauft!" rief Alex. Envy sprang auf. „_Reducto_!" Eine Schockwelle aus Alex' Zauberstab riss Envy mit sich, zog sie einige Meter mit sich, bevor sie den Zauber durchbrach und sich vorm zu Boden gehen bewahrte.

„Amanda!" Melissa schlang Hermines einen Arm um sich, Amanda verstand den Wink und griff den anderen. Beide zogen Hermine mit sich.

„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle nicht tun!!" Etwas knackte und Glas splitterte. Die Mädchen hielten an, drehten den die Köpfe und starrten zurück. Envy hatte Alex am Hals gepackt, hielt ihn einen halben Meter über dem Boden gegen die Wand gepresst.

„So ein Erstickungstod geht ist äußerst qualvoll, wisst ihr!? Zumindest die Variante, die ich bevorzuge!" lachte Envy mit fanatischem Grinsen. „Erst drücke ich ihm die Atemwege ab! Etwa so!" Sie verstärkte ihren Druck. Alex klammerte sich an ihren Arm, versuchte ihre Hand zu lösen, doch ohne Erfolg. Er war unglaublich blass, seine Brille lag zerbrochen am Boden. „Danach und dass ist der lustige Teil -" Mit einem Griff packte sie sein Hemd, riss es auf bis Alex nackte Brust offen lag. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Envy legte ihre Hand direkt über sein Herz, blickte dann zu den Mädchen herüber.

„Was meint ihr? Soll ich ihm direkt das Herz aus der Brust reißen? Oder ihm einfach die Luft aus den Lungen pressen?? Ich könnte ihm auch erst die Rippen brechen, dass wäre noch viel schmerzvoller. Etwa so!"

Envy rammte ihre Hand in Alex' Seite, krallte sich förmlich in seine Haut und drückte mit der Handfläche langsam seine Rippen ein. Es knackte. Es knackte laut. Laut genug, dass Amanda und Melissa es hören konnten.

„Alec!!" Alexander schrie. Envy lies los und der Junge krachte zu Boden. Keuchend und nach Luft ringend liefen kleine Rinnsäle der Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Reflexartig hielt sich Alex die Seite, etwas, dass er sofort bereute, so intensiv war der Schmerz, der es umso schwerer machte richtig zu atmen.

„Also." sagte Envy ruhig und bedächtig, genoss die Tränen der Angst und die schiere Verzweiflung der Mädchen. „Entweder ... ihr lasst eure liebe Professor Granger jetzt da liegen, nehmt euren Freund und verschwindet, oder ich töte ihn. Oder ich töte euch, nehme mir eure liebe Professor Granger und töte ihn dann auch. Ihr habt da Wahl, es ist wirklich überhaupt kein Problem. Keine Sorge ihr macht mir keine Umstände, ich tue das gern."

Alexander McGonagalls Körper hob ab, schwebte durch den Korridor und landete in den Armen Professor McGonagalls.

„Was?" Envy fuhr herum. Albus Dumbledore stand ihr gegenüber, mit erhobenem Zauberstab starrte er sie an, in seinen Augen glühte der blanke Zorn. Die Luft schien geladen von seiner Wut. Neben ihn, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape und Nicolas Flamel.

„Yiahhhh!!" Ron kam hinter Dumbledore angestürmt. Mit einem Hechtsprung stürzte er sich auf Envy, riss sie zu Boden und drehte sie mit einem gekonnten Schwung auf den Rücken, sicherte ihre Arme mit einem Polizeigriff presste ihre Hände mit der seinen in ihre Kreuz. Wütend rollte sie sich zur Seite, warf Ron von sich herunter, sprang auf und wollte fliehen, doch der Rothaarige war schneller.

„Stupor!" rief er und ein roter Lichtblitz traf Envy an der Schulter, riss sie mit sich und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Nicolas Flamel klatschte in die Hände und berührte dann mit der linken Hand die Korridorwand. Ein fahles, blaues Glühen durchzog brach unter den Steinen hervor, die Wand pulsierte. Als bestünde der Korridor aus nicht all zu robustem Material wurde der Stein flüssig. Als hätte der Gang ein sonderbares Eigenleben entwickelt wuchs eine menschengroße steinerne Hand aus dem Boden, schloss sich um Envys hüfte und hob diese hoch. Envy schrie, klopfte gegen den massiven Stein, doch nichts tat sich.

„_Custodio_!" rief Ron und vollzog eine peitschende Geste mit seinem Zauberstab, die er mit einem schnellen Schnitt nach unten abschloss. Die Linien, die Ron mit seinem Stab gezogen hatte begannen in goldenem Licht zu strahlen, welches sich in leuchtende Goldfäden aufspaltete. Die Fäden flossen zu Envy, wickelten sich um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke und verdichteten sich zu goldenen Lichtfesseln, die wie zwei Magneten zusammenschnappten und ihre Hände und auch Füße zusammenbanden. Flamel klatschte erneut. Die legte Envy auf dem Boden ab, zog sich zurück und fügte sich nahtlos wieder dort in den Boden ein, wo sie entwachsen war, ganz so als hätte sich nie ein Stück Stein aus dem Korridor entfernt.

Ron lief zu Hermine, zog sie von Amandas und Melissas Schultern und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken, fühlte ihre Stirn und Puls, ehe er erleichtert ausatmete.

„Nur bewusstlos." antwortete er auf die unausgesprochene Frage der anderen und griff ins innere seiner Taschen. Er holte en kleines Kristallfläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen klaren Flüssigkeit heraus, öffnete sie und hielt sie Hermine unter die Nase. Ihre Augen zuckten, wurden zusammen gekniffen ehe sie verwirrt aufschlugen und sie erwachte. Plötzlich schrie sie, schreckte auf und sah sich hektisch zu allen Seiten um, ehe sie Rons Gesicht erkannte.

„Oh mein Gott! Ron! Da war Snape und ein anderer Snape und -" „Hermine! Hermine!! Shhhh!" Ron legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihrer Lippen und blickte sie Lächelnd an. „Ganz ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle." Hermine schwieg einige Sekunden, dann packte sie erneut die Verwirrung und sie schaute an Ron vorbei zu Dumbledore und Flamel Ron wollte ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht glauben, sie für dumm verkaufen. Nichts war hier in Ordnung!

„Professor Dumbledore! Professor Flamel! Snape! Es war Professor Snape und -" Dumbledore zeigte ein Lächeln. „Severus, könnten sie vielleicht ein wenig Licht in die Sache bringen?" „Wie ich ihnen bereits erklärt habe, Professor." sagte Snape und blickte zu Hermine. „Schien es ganz so, als wollte ich Miss Granger kidnappen." Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Kidnappen?" „Ganz recht, Miss Granger. Allein Anschein nach wollte ich sie entführen. Oder besser gesagt. Sie wollte sie entführen." Mit einem Nicken wies er Hermine. Envys Blick war weiterhin fanatisch, jedoch keineswegs mehr grinsend. Sie wirkte als wollte sie Hermine bei lebendigem Leibe verspeisen.

„Und beinahe wäre mir das auch geglückt, Schlammblut!" Flamel schritt an Hermine vorbei, blieb einen halben Meter vor Envy stehen und musterte sie.

„Pro - Professor Granger?" Melissa trat vor. „Geht ... Geht es ihnen gut? Ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, aber das ist gewiss nicht ihr verdienst, Miss Warren!" donnerte Professor McGonagall plötzlich los. „Wie kommen ihre Betten zu verlassen und mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss zu geistern! Sie könnten jetzt tot sein!!" „Aber Tante Mina, wir wollten nur -" brachte Alex mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hervor. Ein großer Fehler. „Komm mir nicht mit Tante Mina, junger Mann! Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von dir! Von ihnen allen! Das wird noch Konsequenzen geben, dass versichere ich ihnen! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, die sind ihnen schon einmal gewiss! Für ihren Mangel an Urteilsvermögen! Und jetzt kommen sie! Sie verbringen die Nacht im Krankenflügel, alle drei!" Ron trat vor. „Professor, ich finde wirklich -" „Das war mein letztes Wort, Mr. Weasley! Miss Warren, Miss Lilian. Kommen sie. Severus, wenn sie mir eben behilflich sein könnten." Wütend legte sie ihren Neffen in Snapes Arme, schritt mit ihm an Ron und Hermine vorbei und nahm Amanda und Melissa mit sich.

„Mr. Weasley." sagte Professor Flamel und war neben ihn getreten. „Könnten sie diese Fesseln für einen Moment lösen, bitte?" „Ehm... Natürlich, aber -" „Keine Sorge, es dauert nicht lang." Hermine stand auf. „Professor, was haben sie vor." Flamel antwortete nicht. „Albus, wenn du mir kurz helfen könntest?" Dumbledore nickte, hob seinen Zauberstab. Die Fesseln von Envy lösten sich, faserten auf und verschwanden. Gitterstäbe aus dem gleichen goldenem Licht erschienen an ihrer statt, bildeten einen Ring um Envy und hielten sie eingesperrt. Envy verfiel in einen magischen Schlaf und ging zu Boden.

„Professor?" Flamel lächelte ernst. „Ich habe eine Vermutung, Miss Granger, die ich gern testen würde." Dumbledore trat neben seinen Freund, den Zauberstab gesenkt und Envy ernst über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser anblickend. „Was vermutest du, Nicolas?" fragte er. Flamel hob die Hand und deutete auf Envys Schulter, die Rob mit seinem Schocker getroffen hatte.

„Sie müsste verletzt sein. Ist es aber nicht. Ihre Wunden haben sich geheilt. Und sie konnte die Schutzzauber des Schlosses einfach durchdringen. Es gibt nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung daraus." „Homunculus?" hakte Dumbledore nach. Flamel nickte. „Ich fürchte fast ja. Wenn dem so ist, wird dein Zauber sie nicht lange aufhalten, Albus." Flamel hob seinen Zauberstab. „Professor?" begann Hermine. „Was ... ist ein Homunculus?" „Wieso Homunculus!?" fragte Ron. „Für mich ist das immer noch Bellatrix Lestrange." Eine Geste von Flamel gebot Ruhe. „Dies ... werden wir gleich wissen ..." Er schob seinen Zauberstab durch die glühenden Gitter.

„_Wingardium Leviosa_." sagte er leise und die schlummernde Gestalt von Bellatrix Lestrange begann zu schweben. Mit einem leichten Schlenker seines Stabs richtete sich die schlaffe Gestalt von Envy auf, glitt nah an das Gitter heran.

„_Quo signo nata es_." Flamel tippte sie mit der Spitze seines Stabes an. Erst geschah nichts. Langsam stiegen rote Nebelschwaden aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und formten eine Art Symbol, einen sechszackigen Stern, umringt von einer geflügelten Schlange. Ron stutzte.

„Das ist doch ... dieses Elboros-Teil. Wie du gesagt hast, Hermine." „Das Mal von Ouruboros. In der Tat, Mr. Weasley." sagte Flamel zustimmend und seine Stimme klang bitter. Mit einem „_Deletrius_!" fuhr er durch die Erscheinung und löschte das Bild wieder.

„Albus." sagte er langsam. „Ich schlage vor, du forderst morgen gleich als erstes ein Auroren-Team an. Die Schüler befinden sich in größter Gefahr." „Die Schüler sollten im Moment dein geringstes Problem sein!" Envy starrte ihn mit geöffneten Augen an. Mit einem Schwung riss sie sich aus der Schwebe, griff durch das Gitter, packte Flamels Arm und zog ihn zu sich, bis er gegen die Stäbe gedrückt wurde. Mit einem schnellen Ruck drehte sie seinen Arm um, brach ihn. Flamel schrie, sackte zusammen. Ehe auch nur einer reagieren konnte, hatte Envy die Gestalt einer Katze angenommen, schlüpfte durch die Stäbe und lief den Gang hinab. Ron und Dumbledore jagten ihr Flüche hinterher, doch zu spät, die Katze war entkommen.

„Hinter her!" rief Ron, doch Flamel griff mit seinem verbliebenen Arm nach seinem Umhang und hielt ihn zurück. „Warten sie! ... Sie können ... hier nichts tun!" sagte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Im Moment zumindest ... nicht ..." „Aber Professor, was -" „Miss Granger." Dumbledore beschwor

Binde herauf und versorgte Flamels Arm vorsichtig. „In meinem Büro lässt sich alles Weitere besser klären, denke ich. Mr. Weasley. Wenn sie bitte zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gehen und ihr sagen würden, sie möge bitte sobald wie möglich in mein Büro kommen. Wir haben einen gebrochenen Arm, der Heilung bedarf." „Ehm... Ja, natürlich ... Sofort, Professor." Und Ron verschwand in Richtung Krankenflügel.

„Miss Granger, wenn sie mir dann bitte helfen würden, Nicolas in mein Büro zu bringen." „Na - Natürlich, Professor. Aber sollte er nicht lieber gleich in den -" „Miss Granger." sagte Flamel und zeigte ein Lächeln. „In über sechshundert Jahren meines Lebens hatte ich schon weit schlimmere Verletzungen, als einen gebrochenen Arm. Es reicht wenn ich mich in Dumbledores Büro kurz ausruhe bis Madam Pomfrey zur Stelle ist, dass genügt schon." „Aber -" „Miss Granger." Bestimmend lächelnd unterband Dumbledore weitere Widerworte. Er, Flamel und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro.

- - - - -

„Das war ein Reinfall, ein absoluter Reinfall!!" wütete Envy einige Minuten später, als sie unterhalb des Gryffindorturms ankam und auf Wrath und Gluttony traf. „Reinfall!!" kicherte Gluttony. „Halt den Mund, Riesenbaby!" „Ganz ruhig, Envy." sagte Wrath lächelnd und lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an einem Baum. „Sag du mir nicht wann ich ruhig zu sein habe!! Dieser Muggel-Sympathisant Dumbledore und dieser Möchtegern-Alchemist Flamel haben eine Spur! Außerdem bin ich von diesen drei Rotzlöffeln gedemütigt worden! Ich werde -" „Wie? Flamel war da? Der Flamel??" „NATÜRLICH DER FLAMEL!! Wie viele kennst du sonst noch!?" Wrath grinste dunkel. „Das wird Dante sicher interessieren." „Interessieren!" echote Gluttony. Envys Stimmung sank Sekunde zu Sekunde. „Wieso ... bist ausgerechnet du so gut drauf!?" fragte sie düster. „Die ganze Aktion war ein Desaster!" „Deine, meine Liebe. Meine ganz und gar nicht." „So so, du hast also einen Gryffindor als Geißel, ja?" Wrath grinste. „Nicht irgendeine Geißel. Du wirst staunen, wen ich gefunden habe." Wrath löste seinen rechten Arm aus der Verschränkung, schloss weiterhin dunkel lächelnd die Augen und schlug mit der Fest gegen den Baum. Ein Sack aus silbrig weißen Fäden stürzte raschelnd aus dem Geäst zu Boden. Envys Spinnennetz, in dem etwas feinsäuberlich verpackt war. Wrath schritt langsam um den Baum herum bis er hinter dem Sack zum Stillstand kam.

„Da dringt man nichts ahnend in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ein, um ein Mitglied vom Hermine Grangers alten Haus zu entführen um -" „Um sie zu erpressen, sie soll sich freiwillig stellen, ich weiß, ich weiß! Komm zur Sache!" murrte Envy gereizt. „- um sie zu erpressen sie soll sich stellen, oder dem armen Gryffindor würde womöglich etwas _zustoßen_." erzählte Wrath unbeirrt weiter und trat gegen Sack. Zwei Gestalten stürzten aus dem Wirrwarr aus Fäden, fachgerecht gefesselt und geknebelt. Beide waren blond und nur spärlich bekleidet. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen.

„Und was finden wir da, auf der Suche nach einem Gryffindor?" Wraths Zeigefinger mutierte zu einer langen, spitzen und scharfen, sowie steingrauen Kralle und zerschnitt mit ihr den Knebel des Mädchens.

„Au!! Was soll das!! Wie könnt ihr es wagen!! Lasst mich sofort gehen!! Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wen ihr hier vor euch habt!! So behandelt man keine Dame!! Ich bin eine Malfoy und wenn mein Bruder davon erfährt dann -" Eris Malfoy brach schlagartig ihren Sermon ab, als Wrath ihr seine steingraue Kralle an die Kehle hielt, sich zu ihr herunter beugte und sie düster angrinste.

„Und wen entdeckte ich da? Inflagranti mit einem Gryffindor? Ein aschblondes Mädchen, dass fest behauptet eine Malfoy zu sein." Envy blickte ungläubig auf Eris herhab. „Ich ... kenne sie ..." sagte sie. „Das ist Greeds kleine Göre. Erika oder Eleanor ..." Wraths restliche Finger wechselten ebenfalls zu steingrauen, krallen und strich sanft über Eris Haut. „Eris, nicht wahr, meine Kleine?" lachte der siebzehnjährige Homunculus, ehe er fest ihre Wangen umschloss und ihren Mund und sie bösartig anfunkelte. „Im Bett mit einem Gryffindor. Ich bin mir sicher, dein Vater wird es freuen zu hören, dass wir dich von so schlechtem Einfluss abhalten. Nicht wahr? Aber bald darfst du das mit Daddy ganz alleine ausdiskutieren. Sagen wir... Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug. Ein Familientreffen. Nur du. Nur Greed. Vater und Tochter. Wieder vereint. Na, gefällt dir das, kleine Eris?" Mit ähnlich fanatischem Grinsen wie Envy zog Wrath ruckartig seine Hand weg, riss tiefe Kratzer in Eris Wange, ehe er sie weder knebelte und sie wieder mit dem Gryffindor im Netzsack verstaute. Danach schulterte er die Beute und warf einen letzten lächelnden Blick hinauf zum Gryffindorturm.

„Weißt du, Gluttony ..." sagte er. „Ich glaube ... bald bekommst du etwas Anständiges zu essen. Ja ... Ganz bestimmt sogar." Mit einem leisen Lachen voll diabolischer Vorfreude verschwanden Wrath, Envy und Gluttony vom Hogwartsgelände.


End file.
